


Vom Aussterben bedroht

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diesmal sollen Thiel und Boerne keinen Mord aufklären, sondern verhindern. Undercover. Mehr oder weniger.</p><p>Warnung: Ist Slash, wird immer Slash sein, und wenn man sich die Finger an explizitem Slash verbrennen könnte, dann wäre es jetzt an der Zeit Handschuhe anzuziehen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen lieben Dank an cricri für das Betalesen meiner wirren Kommasetzung und anderer Ungereimtheiten!!
> 
> Thiel/Boerne
> 
> Disclaimer: Das Einzige was ich hier besitze ist zuviel Fantasie

„Ach, und wessen blöde Idee war das ursprünglich? Meine ja wohl nicht.“ Thiel klang ungehalten, köchelte aber noch auf kleiner Flamme, während er seinen Wanderrucksack mit dem Campinggeschirr auf den weichen Wiesenboden schmiss. Noch.

„When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Das ist doch wohl eindeutig. Wie sollen wir denn eruieren, wer der Täter sein könnte, wenn wir hier mit Polizeiausweis und einer Hundertschaft anrücken?“ Der selbstzufriedene Ausdruck auf Boernes Gesicht brachte Thiel schon wieder auf die Palme.

„WIR? „WIR“ sollten überhaupt nicht hier sein, sondern zu Hause oder im Präsidium und ein paar Kommissaranwärter oder Praktikanten hierher schicken. Die würden auch nicht so auffallen wie ein bunter Hund unter diesen ganzen ... na ja.“ Thiel schaute sich um. Um sie herum waren viele junge Leute zu sehen, die ebenfalls ihre Rucksäcke und Taschen auf dem Gras abstellten, Isomatten entrollten und Zelte aufbauten. Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass er auch viele Männer und Frauen in ihrem Alter und sogar noch älter erspähen konnte. Die wirkten alle sehr fröhlich und unternehmungslustig, während sie miteinander schwatzten und Zeltplanen ausrollten. Hier und da wurde schon das erste Bier aufgemacht.

Er hatte nicht Unrecht, dass sie herausstachen wie eine bunter Hund, was aber nur daran lag, dass sie die beiden einzigen waren, die sich stritten und keine gute Laune verbreiteten.

Es mochten so circa vierzig bis fünfzig Demonstranten sein, die sich hier eingefunden hatten, um gegen den Bau der Schnellstraße durch das Naturschutzgebiet zu demonstrieren. Während er und Boerne noch unschlüssig herumgestanden hatten, war bereits eine kleine Zeltstadt um sie herum entstanden.

„Na kommen Sie Thiel,“ Boerne hockte sich hin und zog ihr Zelt aus der Verpackung. „Wir wollen doch nicht gleich zu Beginn schon einen schlechten Eindruck machen.“ Er entnahm die Aufbauanleitung aus ihrer wasserfesten Hülle.

Thiel musste zugeben, dass Boerne leider Recht hatte. Sie hatten sich auf diese Undercoversache eingelassen, weil verdammt viel auf dem Spiel stand. Diesmal waren sie nicht hier, um einen Mord aufzuklären, sondern um ihn zu verhindern. Und die Rettung eines Menschenlebens sollte es ja wohl wert sein ein paar Nächte frierend und unbequem in einem Zelt zu verbringen. Thiel war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, ob die Aktion es wert war 24 Stunden am Tag mit Boerne zu verbringen oder ob er dann doch lieber den Mord an dem Leiter des Bauprojekts der Schnellstraße in Kauf nehmen sollte, bevor er selber wegen Mordes im Affekt an einem Kollegen vor Gericht saß.

Er seufzte und beugte sich zu Boerne und dem Zelt hinunter.

„Trotzdem verstehe ich immer noch nicht, was Sie hier eigentlich machen. Das gehört doch nun überhaupt nicht in Ihren Aufgabenbereich.“ Thiel zählte die Heringe und hoffte, dass sie nichts vergessen hatten.

„Ich habe Ihnen das doch schon erklärt. Hubert Brahmann ist ein alter Freund meiner Mutter gewesen und ich kann doch wohl schlecht zulassen, dass er ermordet wird. Auch wenn Mama mir das posthum nicht mehr danken können wird.“ Boerne griff nach den Heringen und zählte sie erneut. Thiel warf ihm einen scheelen Seitenblick zu und versuchte nicht ärgerlich zu werden. Boerne konnte ihm auch nicht einmal vertrauen, dass er eine Aufgabe auch ohne seine Oberaufsicht korrekt erledigen konnte.

„Ja ja, versteh‘ schon. Die Ehre und so.“

„Nein, das verstehen Sie eben nicht und deshalb erkläre ich es Ihnen ja jetzt schon zum zigsten Mal.“

„Und wenn der Brahmann nun ein alter Arsch ist, der es verdient hat umgebracht zu werden?“ versuchte Thiel Boerne zu sticheln.

„Und dafür sind Sie ja hier, damit der lange – oder in Ihrem Fall kurze – Arm des Gesetzes seine Pflicht tut, nicht wahr?“ Boerne hatte jetzt die Zeltplane auf dem Boden ausgerollt und begann die beweglichen Stangen an den Gelenken zusammen zu stecken. Thiel sah sich erneut die Bedienungsanleitung an, um wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

„Also, mein lieber Thiel, die drei langen Stäbe müssen durch die Schlaufen auf der Außenseite des Zeltes gesteckt werden. Diese Ausführung hat eine zusätzlichen Gestängebogen, und ist im Gegensatz zu der Basis-Version um einen Zwischenteil erweitert worden. Reicht für bis zu drei Personen, also gerade so für Sie und mich.“ Thiel versuchte die deutliche Anspielung auf seine Körperfülle einfach zu ignorieren und tat so, als würde er die Anleitung auswendig lernen. Nicht reizen lassen. Einfach ruhig bleiben. Sonst könnten das hier zwei seeeehr lange Tage – und Nächte – werden.

Boerne hatte natürlich eins von diesen superleichten Expeditionszelten mit Stangen aus Aluminium und einer Hülle aus Kerlon - laut Boerne „extrem leicht aber superreißfest“ - gekauft. Dabei wollten sie doch gar nicht den Nanga Parbat besteigen, wie in der Werbung für diese Zelte vorgeschlagen, sondern nur ein paar Tage auf einer Wiese umgeben von Fröschen und Libellen zelten. Mann, worauf hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen?

Natürlich hatten sie nicht direkt im Naturschutzgebiet selber zelten dürfen, aber ein wohlwollender Bauer hatte ihnen seine Kuhweide, die direkt an die geschützten Grünwiesen grenzte, zur Verfügung gestellt und sogar Lagerfeuer genehmigt. In weiser Voraussicht hatte er jedoch die Kühe entfernt, was Thiel doch extrem beruhigte, obwohl er trotzdem vor dem Ausrollen der Zeltplane noch einmal nach Kuhfladen Ausschau gehalten hatte.

Gemeinsam schoben sie dann die Aluminiumstangen durch die dafür vorgesehenen Ummantelungen und hakten die Enden unten in die Schlaufen ein. Damit stand das Zelt eigentlich erstmal schon soweit, dass man es als Zelt erkennen konnte. Jetzt nur noch die Abspannleinen mit den Heringen in den Boden schlagen. Nachdem Boerne Thiel dreimal mit dem Gummihammer auf die Finger statt auf den Hering geschlagen hatte, riss der ihm das Werkzeug aus der Hand und machte den Rest alleine, während Boerne die Seile straff hielt.

Nach einer gefühlten Stunde hatten sie das Zelt endlich fertig aufgebaut und die aufblasbaren Isomatten im Inneren ausgerollt. Na ja, dachte Thiel, für ein Drei-Mann-Zelt doch ganz schön klein irgendwie. Aber auch das würde er durchhalten. Einfach nicht darüber nachdenken, wie eng es nachts sein würde. Wie nahe Boerne bei ihm liegen würde. Viel zu nah. Einfach wegschieben. Scheuklappen auf und durch. Und im Ignorieren war er ja schließlich dreifacher Olympiasieger. Jahrelange Übung.

Der Freitag war laut Demo-Orga erstmal zum Ankommen und Eingewöhnen gedacht. Am späten Nachmittag würde es dann ein erstes kurzes Einführungstreffen geben. Thiel und Boerne hatten beschlossen, so viele der anderen Teilnehmer wie möglich kennen zu lernen, um den potentiellen Täter schnellstens ausmachen zu können. Bei über den Daumen gepeilt fünfzig Leuten sollte das ja machbar sein.

Jetzt mussten sie aber erstmal was essen, damit sie wieder Energie aufluden für den langen Abend. Ohne Zweifel würde hinterher noch gefeiert und lange in die Nacht geredet werden. Da wollten sie auf jeden Fall dabei sein - zur Observierung. Thiel hatte extra seine Gitarre mitgebracht, einerseits zur besseren Tarnung und andererseits um einfach mal wieder etwas Musik zu machen, was bei ihm im Leben leider mittlerweile immer zu kurz kam. Boerne war sogar soweit gegangen und hatte seinen ewigen Anzug gegen hellblaue Jeans und einen grauen Strickpullover mit irgendeinem Logo vorne drauf getauscht. Thiel fand, dass ihm das eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht stand und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie er das fände wenn Boerne öfter mal so leger rumlief.

Obwohl Boerne tagelang genörgelt hatte, dass sie doch auch zum Essen kurz in ein Restaurant fahren könnten, was natürlich absurd war auf einer Naturschutzdemo, hatten sie schlussendlich einen kleinen Gaskocher besorgt ebenso wie Campinggeschirr, so dass sie sich wenigstens schnell etwas heiß machen konnten, wenn es notwendig war. Und Boerne hatte sich wie ein Schauspieler des Wiener Burgtheaters auf seine Rolle vorbereitet. Den ganzen Tag schon war er fröhlich und aufgeschlossen, nichts war von seiner manchmal stechenden Arroganz zu spüren. Das nervte Thiel unheimlich. Am Ende würde er auch noch nett zu Boerne sein müssen. Das war ja gruselig.

Aber jetzt, wo sie hier waren und der kleine Topf mit der Lauch-Kartoffelsuppe vor sich hin köchelte und Thiel schon mal das Baguette in kleine Stücke schnitt, war es doch ganz nett eigentlich. Vor den anderen Zelten wurde auch schon gekocht oder es gab mitgebrachte belegte Brote und Salate. Er schaute Boerne an und merkte, dass der bereits dabei war die anderen Demonstranten um sie herum abzuschätzen. Richtig, der Job. Sie waren ja hier um den in einem Drohbrief angekündigten Mord am Projektleiter der Schnellstraße, Hubert Brahmann, zu verhindern. Das hätte er fast vergessen bei all der Lagerfeuergemütlichkeit.

Nach dem Essen begaben sie sich dann zu der improvisierten Bühne, einem Bereich am Rand der Wiese, der mit ein paar großen Vorhängen zwischen zwei Bäumen und aufstellbaren Plakatständern aus Holz markiert worden war und setzten sich zu den anderen. Es wurde jetzt gegen Abend zwar kühler, aber der warme Sommerwind strich immer noch sanft durch das Gras und es war trocken geblieben. Und mitten zwischen den anderen Leuten fielen sie dann doch gar nicht mehr so sehr auf wie gedacht, was natürlich vorwiegend an Thiel lag, der in seiner blauen Kapuzenjacke, dem grünen Parka darüber und einem Paar alten Jeans genauso aussah, wie die meisten anderen Umweltschutzaktivisten auch. Und Boerne hatte mittlerweile etwas ungekämmte Haare und einen blauen Parka über seinen grauen Strickpullover gezogen und war damit auch perfekt getarnt.

Sie hatten sich zur Sicherheit trotzdem eine Coverstory ausgedacht, um auf eventuelle Fragen vorbereitet zu sein. Drei Abende hatten sie zusammen bei Boerne gesessen und sich Gedanken gemacht über NABU Mitgliedschaften – Boerne wollte lieber BUND, aber das war Thiel zu Mainstream -, Demos und Aktionen an denen sie angeblich teilgenommen hatten – alles im Internet recherchiert, Boerne hatte ein Dossier ausgearbeitet, was Thiel dann „zufällig“ zu Hause „vergessen“ hatte – und Gründe für ihre Teilnahme an dieser Aktion. Dazu hatten sie Wein getrunken und viel gelacht. Es war eigentlich ganz nett gewesen. So wie viele ihrer gemeinsamen Abende, dachte Thiel. Na ja, nur tagsüber, da war Boerne halt eine Nervensäge. Vielleicht war er so eine Art Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Abends verwandelte er sich in diesen witzigen, offenen Menschen, der fast so etwas wie ein Freund zu sein schien und tagsüber war er der arrogante Schnösel, der einen zur Weißglut brachte mit seinem aufgesetzten Getue und seinem Standesdünkel. Und selbst jetzt, nachdem sie sich schon so viele Jahre kannten, konnte Thiel immer noch nicht ausmachen, welcher der beiden Boernes der echte war. Und vor allem welchen Platz einer der beiden Boernes, oder beide, in seinem Leben einnahmen.

„Liebe Aktivistinnen ...“ Fiese Rückkoppelung aus dem Mikrofon „ ... und Aktivisten.“ Thiel versuchte seine Gedanken jetzt wieder von Boerne auf die Sprecherin am Mikrofon zu lenken. „Erstmal wollte ich mich im Namen der NABU-Naturschutzstation Münsterland und der Aktion „Rettet das Naturschutzgebiet Vorbergs Hügel“ bei allen bedanken, die heute hierher gekommen sind und mit uns gemeinsam den Bau der Schnellstraße durch diese Wiesen, die ihr hier seht, verhindern wollen. Noch einmal kurz zur Info, Ausgleichsflächen für solche Bebauungsprojekte können niemals die Lebensräume der hier ansässigen Tiere ersetzen, dass weiß doch jeder vernünftig denkende Mensch. Wenn hier der Laubfrosch, der Kammolch, das Braunkehlchen und die Waldohreule aus ihrem Lebensraum vertrieben werden, dann suchen sie nicht nach der von den Planern ausgewiesenen Ausgleichsfläche und siedeln sich dort an, sondern sterben. Logo? Logo!“ Zustimmendes Gemurmel von allen Seiten.

„Also, was wir dieses Wochenende hier machen ist Leben retten. Das sollte euch allen klar sein und jetzt will ich hier nicht ewig reden, also eben schnell der Ablaufplan. Morgen nach dem Frühstück kommt um zehn die Presse. Das heißt ganz konkret: Alle Plakate und Transparente die bis dahin nicht fertig sind, kommen nicht mit ins Fernsehen, also macht euren Kram besser heute abend noch fertig, wenn ihr nichts Fertiges dabeihabt. Wir haben auch noch Bettlaken und Farbe, falls ihr spontan was machen wollt. Nach der Presseaktion gibt es dann noch individuelle Interviews. Wer da mitmachen will kann sich hier bei der Saskia – Saskia winkst du mal eben – in die Liste eintragen lassen. Macht euch vorher Gedanken, was ihr sagen wollt und was wichtig ist, okay? Legt euch ein paar Fakten zurecht, damit wir nicht wie die letzten Dödels rüberkommen. Nach der Pressesache haben wir dann noch ein paar Workshops vorbereitet. Vor allem zu Umweltschutz, Fauna und Flora hier im Vorbergs Hügel und zu friedlichen Demonstrationen. Dafür könnt ihr euch auch bei der Saskia eintragen, okay? Und dann, geht’s am Sonntag Mittag nochmal richtig los.“ Die Sprecherin machte eine kurze dramatische Pause.

„Der Brahmann selbst wird hier sein und zu uns sprechen. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Hubert Brahmann, der Leiter der Projekts Schnellstraße wird sich am Sonntag um eins für eine kurze Frage und Antwort Stunde bereitstellen.“ Jetzt gab es sehr aufgeregtes Gemurmel im Publikum. Diese Neuigkeit schien nicht allen Anwesenden bekannt gewesen zu sein. Thiel schaute sich schnell unter den anderen Demonstranten um, um festzustellen, ob jemand gar nicht überrrascht war diese Ankündigung zu hören. Einige Aktivisten schauten gespannt auf die Bühne, andere unterhielten sich tuschelnd mit ihren Nachbarn, aber keiner schien erstmal verdächtig zu sein. Na ja, sie hatten ja noch bis übermorgen Mittag Zeit um den möglichen Täter zu finden.

In dem Moment spürte er einen leichten Druck an seiner Hand. Er blickte überrascht zu Boerne. Der zeigte nur mit den Augen in Richtung Podium. Zur linken Seite der improvisierten Bühne stand ein junger Mann mit langen hellblonden Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren und schaute einfach nur geradeaus. Er bewegte sich nicht. Seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken gefaltet und er schaute. Thiel nickte Boerne zu. Möglich.

Nach dem Ende der dankenswerterweise wirklich sehr kurzen Einführung begaben sich Thiel und Boerne noch zu der Sprecherin am Podium nach vorne, um sich ein Laken und Farbe für ein Plakat geben zu lassen, als Vorwand dafür sie ein bisschen auszuhorchen und sich schon mal mit den Demonstranten bekannt zu machen. Der junge Mann mit dem Zopf hielt sich auch immer noch in der Nähe auf und sah jetzt zu ihnen herüber. Thiel versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich zu wirken und nicht unbedingt wie ein Polizist. Ob ihm das gelang wusste der Geier ... oder in diesem Fall die Waldohreule.

„Und der Brahmann hat sich wirklich bereit erklärt hierher zu kommen und eine Ansprache zu halten und Fragen zu beantworten? Das is‘ ja ganz schön mutig“, begann Thiel. Die Sprecherin, Henrike – „oder einfach Rike“ -, nickte.

„Joah, wir haben sein Büro angeschrieben und gefragt, ob er nicht seine Seite der Geschichte erzählen will, bevor er hier als Bösewicht in der Presse dargestellt wird und er hat zugestimmt. Find‘ ich gut. Zeigt zumindest eine gewisse Klasse.“ Boerne nickte Thiel vielsagend zu. Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Ja ja, ein Freund der Familie Boerne musste natürlich Klasse haben. Ging ja praktisch gar nicht anders. Trotzdem war er ein Arsch, wenn er eine Straße durch diese Wiesen bauen wollte. Und das nur aus Profitgier.

Sie unterhielten sich noch einen Moment mit Rike und zogen dann mit ihrem Laken, Farbe und Pinsel von dannen. Thiel hatte nicht die Absicht wirklich ein Plakat zu malen, aber Boerne war jetzt voll in seiner Rolle und hockte sich vor ihrem Zelt auf den Boden, wobei der sich die Knie seiner Jeans dreckig machte, und breitete das Laken auf der Wiese aus. Thiel schaute ihn überrascht an. Das war er von Boerne gar nicht gewöhnt, dass der so leger und unaufgeregt war, wenn es um seine Kleidung oder solcherlei Aktivitäten wie "Auf-dem-Boden-hocken" ging. Aber Boerne war jetzt voll in seiner Rolle als Umweltaktivist aufgegangen und Feuer und Flamme fürs Plakate malen. Da musste Thiel schon kämpfen, um sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen.

„Wir brauchen irgendetwas zum Drunterlegen, sonst klappt das nicht. Irgendeine harte, glatte Oberfläche.“ Boerne schaute sich suchend um, aber in ihrer Nähe gab es nur Gras, Zelte und umherwuselnde Menschen. Kinder spielten Fangen und hier und da zupfte schon jemand an einer Gitarre.

„Ich gehe mal eben los und werde etwas zum Unterlegen suchen.“ Damit stand Boerne auf und machte sich auf zum Nachbarzelt. Thiel schaute ihm verdutzt hinterher. Da war er wieder, der Boerne, den er gerne mochte. Der Boerne mit dem Feuer in den Augen, wenn er an etwas dran war. Der sich verbeißen konnte wie kein anderer, wenn er irgendwo ein Geheimnis witterte. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der seinen Lieblingsabenteuerroman im Garten nachspielte. Wie er selbst, als er noch jünger gewesen war.

Eine Viertelstunde später tauchte Boerne wieder auf und hatte ein riesiges Pappstück unter dem Arm, was stark nach einem aufgeklappten Umzugskarton mit ungleichmäßigen Seiten aussah. Er grinste übers ganze Gesicht und hielt Thiel seine Eroberung voller Stolz entgegen. Gegen seinen Willen musste Thiel dann doch lächeln.

„Und was soll drauf?“, fragte er den Professor.

„Hm, also ich dachte da vielleicht an so etwas wie ‚ _Lieber gefedert als geteert_ ‘.“ Boerne schaute Thiel erwartungsvoll an. Der reagierte nicht. Boerne versuchte seine Idee zu verdeutlichen.

„Na, wegen der Vögel – der geschützten - und der Straße ...“ Er brach ab. Thiel starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Was? Ist was falsch?“ In Boernes Stimme lag jetzt Unsicherheit und Sorge. Thiel konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und nuschelte irgendetwas wie ‚Muss mal eben zur Toilette‘, drehte sich um und ging. Boerne schaute ihm fragend hinterher, aber das sah er schon nicht mehr.

Thiel stapfte durch die Wiese hindurch bis zum anderen Ende, wo an einem Wegrand mehrere Dixie Klos aufgebaut worden waren. Er fühlte sich irgendwie nicht seinem Körper zugehörig. Als ob er von außen auf sich selbst herunterschaute und einen Menschen sah, der zwar so aussah wie er, aber nicht wirklich er selber war. In dem Moment, als Boerne ihn voller Enthusiasmus und Tatendrang angeschaut hatte, die Jeans schon dreckig an den Knien und der Pullover bis zu den Ellbogen aufgerollt. Und dann der Plakatspruch. Da hatte er ... da war er ... irgendwie hatte er in dem Moment etwas gespürt. Wie ein Stromschlag. Sein ganzer Körper hatte innerlich aufgezuckt. Hoffentlich hatte Boerne das nicht gesehen.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Er hatte dieses Gefühl schon einmal gespürt. Als er und Susanne sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Lange hatte er sich um sie bemüht. Eigentlich war sie viel zu gut für ihn gewesen. Studentin, Anglistik und Philosophie. Kennen gelernt hatten sie sich über Freunde und er hatte es gleich gewusst. Die war’s. Die wollte er. Und dann hatte sie ihn ganz schön lange zappeln lassen. Der erste Kuss war so perfekt gewesen. Bei ihr zu Hause, im Hintergrund irgendsowas wie Tori Amos oder Sarah McLachlan, er konnte das nie auseinander halten. Da hatte es ihn auch so durchzuckt.

Er atmete tief durch. Das musste doch gar nichts heißen. Vielleicht gab es hier unterirdische Stromleitungen oder die Sendemasten, die er in der Ferne sehen konnte sandten starke Signale. Oder ... _komm schon, irgendwas wird dir doch noch einfallen_. Er setzte sich hinter den Dixie Klos an den Rand eines kleinen Entwässerungsgrabens. Aber er hatte es gespürt. In dem Moment. Boerne - das Lächeln. Lieb‘ Dich. Jetzt in diesem Moment lieb ich dich.

Okay, nochmal ganz ruhig. Es war nur dieser eine Moment. Das war ja das Gute. Dieser Moment war jetzt vorbei und alles war wieder normal. Ja, da, siehste? Schon vorbei. Außerdem könnte er nie ... also nicht mit einem Mann ... das wäre ja total daneben. Gefühlsmäßig war da schon eine gewisse Nähe, die er spürte, und auch irgendwie mochte, aber körperlich ... das ging jawohl gar nicht. Das mochte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Und damit quetschte er diese Gedanken wieder zurück in ihre winzige Kiste, die bei ihm irgendwo im Kopf in der Ecke stand und in großen Buchstaben mit „Bitte nicht Öffnen“ beschriftet war.

Dann ging er doch nochmal eben schnell aufs Klo wenn er eh schon hier war. Neben den Toilettenhäuschen standen hier auch mehrere kleine Bauwagen mit Waschgelegenheiten. Er wollte sich trotzdem den Andrang morgen früh nicht vorstellen und hoffte, dass einige erfahrene Camper sich ihre eigenen Waschschüsseln und Wasser in Kanistern mitgebracht hatten. An duschen war ja gar nicht zu denken hier. Oh Mann, das würde Boerne sicher nicht gefallen. Mit einem Waschlappen und kaltem Wasser den Körper abreiben statt einer schönen heißen Dusche. Über dem Waschbecken Haare waschen. Da würde er ihm den ganzen Tag die Hucke volljammern. Na toll.

Als Thiel wieder an ihrem Zelt ankam, war Boerne nicht mehr alleine und das Plakat schon halb fertig. Na, so lange war er aber nun auch nicht weg gewesen, oder? Neben Boerne hockte der junge Mann mit dem hellblonden Pferdeschwanz von vorhin an der Bühne und lachte über etwas, das Boerne gerade gesagt hatte. Als er Thiel bemerkte, rückte er etwas von Boerne ab und grüßte nickend. Sein Lachen war sofort verstummt.

„Ah, mein lieber Thiel, da sind Sie ja endlich.“ Diese Begrüßung erntete einen erstaunten Blick des jungen Mannes, der zwischen Ihnen hin und her ging. Vielleicht hätten sie sich doch hierfür duzen sollen. Das war ja schon etwas seltsam. Um nicht zu sagen auffällig.

„Das hier,“ und dabei zeigte Boerne auf den bezopften Mann neben ihm „ist Ansgar. Er hat gesehen, dass ich Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, das Laken festzuhalten und gleichzeitig mit der Farbe die Buchstaben zu malen und da hat er freundlicherweise seine Hilfe angeboten. Er hat Erfahrung mit so was.“ Boerne zwinkerte dem jungen Mann zu und Thiel drehte sich fast der Magen um. Da war die verbotene Kiste doch gleich wieder aufgesprungen. Er sollte da wirklich mal ein Schloss anbringen.

„Ach, hat er das? Na denn mal frohes Schaffen“, brummelte er und kroch ins Zelt. Fünf Minuten später öffnete sich der Eingang und Boerne schob sich herein. Thiel blickte nicht auf, sondern tat so, als würde er etwas in seinem Rucksack suchen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Boerne vorsichtig. Er wollte anscheinend auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass Thiel ihm hier in der Enge des Zeltes explodierte. Das könnte Tote geben. Thiel antwortete nicht. Wie auch? Nichts war in Ordnung. Gar nichts. Er hatte plötzlich viel zu viele Gefühle, mit denen er nicht klarkam und dann kam da so ein Ansgar, der über Boernes Witze lachte und zu nah an ihm dran saß.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich schon ohne Sie angefangen habe. Eigentlich wollte ich warten, aber dann kam Ansgar vorbei und sah, dass ich alleine mit dem Laken gekämpft habe und hat erstmal die Ecken mit Steinen beschwert und mir dann gezeigt, wie man die Buchstaben am besten gerade ausrichtet, so dass es hinterher nicht krumm und schief aussieht. Er fand den Spruch so witzig, den ich ...“ Thiel hatte immer noch nicht zu ihm aufgeschaut und wühlte weiterhin in seinem Rucksack.

„Wir können ja jetzt den Rest zusammen fertig machen, ja?“ Boerne hatte echt keine Ahnung. Darum ging es doch gar nicht. Also, vielleicht ein bisschen – auch - ja, sie waren ja schließlich zusammen hier und da ... aber sie waren ja nicht zusammen und da konnte Boerne doch mit wem er wollte Plakate malen. Auch wenn derjenige ein attraktiver junger Bergsteigertyp war, der auch noch über seine blöden Sprüche lachen konnte. Nur dass der Spruch eben gar nicht blöd, sondern sehr witzig war und Boerne eben nicht ein Arsch, sondern ... Thiel riss ungeduldig seinen Schlafsack aus der Verpackung.

„Kommen Sie, Thiel, die anderen machen jetzt ein Lagerfeuer und Sie können ja Ihre Gitarre bringen. Und das mit dem Plakat machen wir morgen früh fertig, ja?“ Thiel hasste es, wenn Boerne so nett und verständnisvoll war. Warum konnte er nicht einfach so überheblich und eingebildet sein, wie sonst auch immer? Das machte auch die Kiste viel geräumiger und der Deckel ging leichter zu.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und in diesem Kapitel gibt's ne Leiche ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Erinnerung: here be smut (though not in this chapter, actually, so strike that ... whatever)

An dem Abend nahm Thiel dann doch seine Gitarre nach vielen Jahren mal wieder in der Öffentlichkeit in die Hand und nach ein paar Bier sangen sie zusammen mit den anderen. Einfach etwas das alle kannten. Yesterday und Proud Mary. Boerne saß neben ihm und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Das Wetter war noch einigermaßen mild und ab und zu berührten sich ihre Knie. Ansgar saß ihnen gegenüber und er konnte die Blicke sehen, die er zu Boerne hinüberwarf. Er kannte diese Blicke. Hatte er Susanne damals auch so angeschaut, als er sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte? So überrascht und ein bisschen wehmütig? Der hatte sich doch glatt in Boerne verguckt. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

Boerne sah aber auch heute abend besonders gut aus. Seine Haare waren etwas durchwuselt und er hatte einen blauen Anorak über den Strickpullover gezogen und braune feste Schuhe zu der hellblauen Jeans an, nicht diese albernen Anzugschuhe wie sonst. Und er lachte viel und sang lauthals mit. Schöne Stimme hatte er auch noch, der Arsch. Ab und zu schaute Boerne auch zu ihm und Thiel fühlte sich glücklich und traurig in einem. Der hatte ja keine Ahnung.

Irgendwann stand Boerne auf und ging zur Toilette. Thiel konnte den Schein der Taschenlampe noch weit bis über das Feld verfolgen. Als Boerne nach fünfzehn Minuten immer noch nicht wieder da war, schaute sich Thiel dann doch etwas besorgt nach ihm um. Der war doch wohl nicht in einen der Gräben gefallen? Dann sah er ihn. Er stand ins Gespräch vertieft mit Ansgar etwas am Rande des Lichtscheins des Feuers. Der jüngere Mann stand wieder viel zu nah dran und ihre Augen lagen aufeinander. Mann, Boerne hatte doch gar keine Ahnung was da vorging. Der wusste doch gar nicht, was er da anrichtete. In dem Moment lehnte sich Ansgar zu Boerne hinüber und flüsterte etwas direkt in sein Ohr. Boerne lachte und nickte. Verdammt.

Das war irgendwie alles etwas zu viel für ihn. Erst die Erkenntnis, dass er irgendwie schwabberige uneindeutige Gefühle für Boerne hatte und dann auch noch Konkurrenz. Nein, halt. Er wollte ja gar nichts Richtiges, also zumindest nichts mit Körperkontakt. Er wollte ... ja, na ja, irgendwie halt das Boerne zu ihm gehörte aber eben nur so ... platonisch. War das das Wort dafür? Irgendwo hatte er mal gelesen, dass Plato im Gegenteil eigentlich dem nicht-platonischen Umgang mit jungen Männern eher zugeneigt war. Also müsste man jetzt ja eigentlich un-platonisch sagen. Mist, egal wie, halt sowas mit Gefühlen aber eben ohne Geknutsche oder so. Ein Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken. Blärgh. Ne, also das würde er mit Boerne garantiert nicht machen. Aber er wollte schon ... also er wollte auf jeden Fall nicht, dass sich da so ein blonder Adonis in seine Spielfeldhälfte reindrängte.

Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Er musste eigentlich sofort handeln, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Boerne sich anderweitig orientierte. Scheiße, das kam ja auch noch dazu. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, ob Boerne überhaupt auf Männer oder auschließlich auf Frauen stand. Vielleicht hatte der ja einfach noch keine Ahnung, dass er da vielleicht auch ... aber gerade dann musste er jetzt einschreiten, sonst würde er heute Nacht alleine im Zelt liegen und Boerne würde mit Ansgar ... Er stand auf und ging zu ihrem Zelt zurück. Er konnte das nicht. Erstmal war es natürlich ganz alleine Boernes Entscheidung wo er die Nacht verbrachte und er wusste genau wie das war auf solchen Zeltlagern. Festival oder Demo, Sportveranstaltung oder Exkursion, man war irgendwie in einer anderen Realität und da konnten schon mal Sachen passieren, die man in der richtigen Welt nie tun würde.

Er zog sich seinen Jogginganzug mit Kapuzenpulli zum Schlafen an und kroch in den Schlafsack. Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie beschissen er es fand, dass Boerne jetzt nicht neben ihm lag und irgendeinen Krams über altertümliche Narkosemethoden faselte oder was auch immer. Die Isomatte war irgendwie auch nicht wirklich weich genug und er musste sich mehrmals hin und her drehen, um eine halbwegs angenehme Position zu finden. Nach einer halben Stunde schlief er dann doch ein. Boerne war noch nicht ins Zelt gekommen.

Er wusste nicht wie spät es war, als er davon geweckt wurde, dass Boerne neben ihm in den Schlafsack kroch.

„Hm, was‘n los?“ Für einen Augenblick wusste er gar nicht wo er war und wer sich da neben ihm bewegte, aber dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. Zelt, Demo, Boerne. Richtig. Scheiße.

„Alles gut, Thiel, schlafen Sie weiter.“ Boerne schlüpfte in seinen Schlafsack und zog den Reißverschluss zu. Schlafen. Das war jetzt so ziemlich das letzte, was er konnte. Wie lange war Boerne noch weg gewesen? Wie spät war es jetzt? Was war noch passiert zwischen ihm und Ansgar? Gedanken drehten sich in seinem Kopf in Endlosschleife und es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis er wieder einschlief, Boerne neben ihm leise atmend.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich sowas von beschissen. Er hatte nicht genug geschlafen, duschen ging nicht und es gab nur Instantkaffee. Bläh. Boerne war ihm auch etwas zu gut gelaunt. Das konnte er morgens gar nicht ab. Und immer wieder musste er daran denken, was wohl gestern Nacht noch zwischen ihm und Ansgar passiert war. Zum Glück ging um zehn dann ja schon die Pressesache los. Boerne hatte ihn noch gedrängt das Transparent wenigstens gemeinsam fertig zu malen, damit sich der Aufwand auch gelohnt hatte und Thiel hatte jede Sekunde davon gehasst. Die Buchstaben zu Ende zu malen, die Ansgar begonnen hatte. Scheiße fand er das.

Anschließend hatten sie zusammen gefrühstückt. Als Ansgar auf dem Weg zum Toilettenwagen an ihrem Zelt vorbeigekommen war, hatte er sie beide keines Blickes gewürdigt. Überrascht schaute Thiel zu Boerne, aber der tat so als würde er seine Scheibe Toast mit besonderer Intensität schmieren. Fast wäre ein „Was ist denn passiert?“ aus ihm herausgerutscht, aber dann konnte er sich gerade noch zusammenreißen. Plötzlich war seine Laune schon viel besser. Ha, der Blödmann hatte tatsächlich was versucht und Boerne hatte ihn abblitzen lassen. Gut so. Oder nein. Gar nicht gut. Hieß das, dass Boerne kein Interesse an Männern im Allgemeinen hatte? Oder nur nicht an Ansgar. Okay, und jetzt konzentrieren wir uns mal wieder schön auf den Fall Herr Hauptkommissar!

Zu Beginn der Ansprache schaute er dann wieder im Publikum herum. Er hatte ja schließlich einen Mord zu verhindern und nicht nur seinen eigenen Privatkram zu lösen. Die Presse bestand aus zwei Kamerateams und mehreren Radioreportern, die mit ihren Mikrofonen versuchten Interviews mit den Anwesenden zu machen. Bislang war ihm niemand Verdächtiges aufgefallen und er hatte gestern abend und heute morgen auch im Waschhäuschen nochmal seinen Beobachtungsradar eingeschaltet.

„Boerne,“ er lehnte sich leicht zum Professor hinüber, „ist Ihnen eigentlich jemand verdächtig vorgekommen? Irgendjemand, der sich nicht an Gesprächen beteiligt hat, der seltsam abseits stand?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemand. Außer vielleicht ...“ Boerne zögerte.

„Na was denn, jetzt rücken Sie schon damit raus.“ Thiels Stimme war ungeduldig.

„Na ja, gestern abend nachdem Sie verschwunden waren, da ...“

Oh Mann, Boerne würde ihm doch jetzt nicht irgendwas Intimes erzählen, oder?

„Da ... also diese Rike hat sich dann noch kurz zu uns gesellt und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie und Ansgar ... sich gut kennen.“

Das war jetzt irgendwie ganz etwas anderes als das was Thiel erwartet hatte.

„Nun ja, sie hatten dann später noch einen Streit hinten bei der Bühne. Ich wollte nur kurz mal ... austreten und dafür nicht extra ganz bis zu den Toiletten rennen und da habe ich sie gehört.“ Hier stoppte er.

„Ja ... und?“, versuchte Thiel ihn zum Weiterreden zu bewegen.

„Ähm, also es ging irgendwie darum, dass er sich an den Plan halten sollte und ...“ Boerne stoppte wieder.

„Also Boerne, wenn Sie hier ein Ratespiel draus machen wollen, dann lassen Sie’s lieber, ja?“ Langsam wurde Thiel ungeduldig. Es ging hier schließlich um ein Menschenleben.

„Und dass er halt private Interessen zurückstellen sollte“, endete Boerne schnell.

Thiel blickte ihn verdattert an. Also wusste Boerne doch genau worum es ging. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass Ansgar versucht hatte bei ihm zu landen. Und jetzt wurde Boerne zu allem Überfluss auch noch etwas rosa um die Ohren. Thiel spürte, wie ihm selber auch heißer wurde und er versuchte verärgert auszusehen, was ihm warscheinlich deshalb ganz gut gelang, weil er ja auch verärgert war.

„Warum waren Sie gestern Abend eigentlich so schnell weg?“ Boerne schaute immer noch zur Bühne hin und nicht zu ihm.

„War müde. Musste ins Bett.“ Thiel hatte jetzt echt keinen Bock lange zu erklären, warum er es nicht mehr hatte ertragen können Boerne und Ansgar miteinander reden und lachen zu sehen.

„Hm.“ Boerne schien sich jetzt wieder auf die Redner zu konzentrieren. Nach einer erneuten kurzen peppigen Einführung durch Rike kam als erster Redner ein Vertreter des NABU Münsterland ans Mikro, der extrem langwierig erklärte, welche bedrohten Tiere und Pflanzen es denn jetzt hier in den Wiesen, Bächen und angrenzenden Wäldern genau gab, die durch die Schnellstraße ihren Lebensraum verlieren würden. Leider verstand er bei den Tieren nur die Hälfte der Namen und die meisten Pflanzen sagten ihm gar nichts. Aber darum ging es ja jetzt auch gar nicht. Seine Augen folgten Ansgar und Rike, wie sie sich neben der Bühne leise tuschelnd miteinander unterhielten. Ansgar nickte immer wieder und dann schaute er plötzlich direkt zu Boerne und ihm herüber. Thiel begegnete seinem Blick. Er hatte keine Angst. Sollte Ansgar doch sehen, dass er eifersüchtig war. Dann lehnte er sich deutlich zu Boerne hinüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Wir sollten Nadeshda per Handy informieren, die soll uns mal einen Hintergrundcheck über die beiden Organisatoren machen.“

Praktischerweise nickte Boerne zustimmend und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Thiel hielt den Kontakt etwas länger als notwendig und lächelte leicht. Boerne erwiderte sein Lächeln. Als hätten sie es abgesprochen, dachte Thiel. Perfekt. Das sollte Ansgar von irgendwelchen weiteren Annäherungsversuchen abbringen.

Sie wandten sich wieder dem Redner zu, der jetzt ein Vertreter der anliegenden Bauern war, die auch nicht besonders erfreut über den Straßenbauplan des sauberen Herrn Brahmann waren. Thiel dachte gerade noch darüber nach, dass er wusste warum er Boerne angelächelt hatte, aber keine Ahnung hatte warum Boerne zurückgelächelt hatte, als einer der Presseleute an sie herantrat und fragte, ob sie nicht ein Interview geben wollten. Beide schüttelten enthusiastisch den Kopf, denn Undercover war man ja nur so lange, wie man nicht riesig im Fernsehen und Radio breitgetreten wurde.

Zum Mittag besprachen sie dann noch kurz ihre Vorgehensweise. Das Telefongespräch mit Nadeshda hatte erbracht, dass die beiden jungen Aktivisten bislang unbescholtene Bürger waren und sich nichts hatten zu Schulden kommen lassen. Nur bei Ansgar hatte es mal eine Verwarnung bei einer Demo gegeben, als er zusammen mit einem Dutzend anderer Demonstranten wegen angeblich aggressiven Verhaltens vorübergehend verhaftet worden war. Aber nach der Aufnahme der Personalien waren alle sofort wieder frei gelassen worden und es war auch nichts mehr nachgekommen.

Thiel informierte Nadeshda noch kurz, dass er versuchen würde Brahmann morgen zu schützen so gut es ging, aber dass der besser mit seinem eigenen Personenschutz erscheinen sollte. Sie seufzte ins Telefon und informierte ihn, dass sie ihm das auch empfohlen hatten, er aber strikt abgelehnt hatte. Er wolle keine Aggressionen schüren, indem er mit Leibwächtern auftrat.

Um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen, nahmen Thiel und Boerne am Nachmittag noch an zwei der Workshops teil und erfuhren mehr darüber, „Wie man eine erfolgreiche Umweltschutzdemonstration auf die Beine stellte, ohne dabei verhaftet zu werden“ von Saskia und erhielten von Ansgar einen geführten Spaziergang durch das Naturschutzgebiet zusammen mit Pflanzenbestimmung und Vogelbeobachtung. Sie hatten diese beiden Workshops bewusst gewählt, um erstens Ansgar im Auge zu behalten, der Thiel immer noch verdächtig erschien, und um zweitens weitere mögliche Täter auszumachen.

Thiel konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Boerne sich nach dem Spaziergang noch eine ganze Weile mit Ansgar unterhielt und die beiden offensichtlich eine Menge zu besprechen hatten.

Am frühen Abend saßen sie dann wieder vor ihrem Zelt, kochten Ravioli auf ihrem kleinen Campingkocher und Boerne nölte, dass das Essen auch ruhig ein wenig spannender sein könnte, als Ansgar wieder bei ihnen vorbeischaute und wilde Rauke und Bärlauchblätter vorbeibrachte ‚zum Würzen‘.

„Rauke ist eigentlich mehr für Salat, aber mit Tomatensoße schmeckt das ganz hervorragend und Bärlauch ist ja eigentlich wie Knoblauch. Nur sollte man nicht zuviel davon nehmen.“ Er zwinkerte Boerne zu und Thiel machte den blubbernden Ravioli Konkurrenz. Als Boerne Ansgar dann auch noch einlud zusammen mit ihnen zu essen, war für ihn der Abend eigentlich schon gelaufen.

Das restliche Baguette von gestern war schon etwas hart, aber sie tunkten es in die Tomatensoße und am Ende war es dann doch ganz lecker. Thiel musste auch widerwillig zugeben, dass die Ravioli mit der Rauke und dem Bärlauch wirklich besser schmeckten. Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich zu den anderen ans Lagerfeuer und es gab noch Stockbrot und Marshmallows.

Es wurde wieder viel geredet über die Ereignisse des Tages und über das was morgen noch kommen würde. Dann packte Ansgar seine Gitarre aus und spielte ein paar Instrumentalsachen, die Thiel nicht einmal kannte, geschweige denn hätte Nachspielen können. Klang irgendwie spanisch und er zupfte die Saiten mehr als dass er sie spielte. Etwas neidisch schaute er den flinken Fingern zu und dann zu Boerne, der neben ihm saß. Der war jetzt bestimmt total hin und weg. Aber Boernes Blick war gar nicht bei Ansgar, sondern bei ihm. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Boernes Lächeln schien echt. Und diesmal war das Gefühl nicht so beißend wie am Freitagnachmittag, sondern wärmer, langsamer. Fast hätte Thiel sich ihm entgegen gelehnt.

Sie saßen und lauschten der Gitarre und sangen noch bis spät in die Nacht und als es dann wirklich zu kalt wurde, machten sich alle nach und nach auf zu ihren Zelten. Thiel zog wieder seinen Jogginganzug an und schlüpfte in seinen Schlafsack. Er spürte, wie Boerne neben ihm das gleiche tat und kämpfte damit sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Er wusste nicht einmal genau was er hier wollte. Okay, irgendwie war Boerne interessanter geworden in letzter Zeit. Wie lange das bei ihm schon so unter dem Radar lief, wusste er zwar nicht, aber da hatte sich offensichtlich was aufgestaut bei ihm. Gefühle. Aber für Boerne? Wirklich? Na ja, die letzten beiden Tage waren ja ziemlich eindeutig gewesen und er wusste nicht einmal warum. War es weil Boerne plötzlich so normal und zugänglich erschien? Weil er aus seiner Rüstung aus Anzug und Arroganz ausgestiegen war? Weil Interesse von anderer Seite hinzukam? Verdammt schlechter Kommissar war er, dass er mit all diesen Indizien keinen Fall lösen konnte.

„Thiel ...“ Oh Mann, nicht jetzt.

„Hm-mh.“ Er versuchte so schläfrig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Haben Sie eigentlich schon mal ...“ Boerne zögerte.

„Nö.“ Thiel versuchte die Unterhaltung so schnell wie möglich abzuwürgen, bevor er hier in zu tiefes Fahrwasser geriet. Aber Boerne ließ sich nicht abbringen.

„Hat Ihnen schon mal ein Mann, also ein anderer Mann ... ein Kompliment gemacht.“

„Mja, der HK Brömmer hat in meiner Ausbildung gesagt ich würde mal ein guter Kommissar werden, weil ich den Arschlochfaktor habe.“

„Nein, ich meine ... also ich meine ein richtiges Kompliment. Na ja, wo Sie gleich wussten, dass das nicht platonisch gemeint war.“

„Boerne,“ Thiel seufzte. „Was denken Sie denn? Hm? Welcher Kerl würde mir ein unplatonisches Kompliment machen und für was?“ Thiel drehte sich von Boerne weg und tat so, als würde er jetzt schlafen wollen. Unplatonisch war eh ein Scheißwort. Da wusst er nicht mal, was das jetzt eigentlich genau hieß. Aber Boerne gab nicht auf. Jetzt war er schon soweit gekommen, da konnte er wohl auch noch weiter gehen.

„Aber ... rein hypothetisch. Ich sag‘ jetzt mal, Sie würden da jemanden kennen lernen und der hätte irgendwie Interesse an Ihnen ...“

„Boerne, habe ich Ihnen in irgendeiner Art zu verstehen gegeben, ich sei Hobbypsychologe oder Briefkastentante?“ Thiel wollte sich das jetzt wirklich nicht anhören. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie er innerlich mit den Zähnen knirschte. Jetzt sollte er Boerne auch noch Rat geben, wie er mit der Sache mit Ansgar umgehen sollte. Das konnte er ja mal gar nicht gebrauchen.

„Ich meine ja nur, wie würden Sie damit umgehen, wenn Sie jemandem vorsichtig zu verstehen geben wollten, dass Sie ihn zwar mögen, aber nicht in dem Sinne wie ... die Person das gerne möchte?“

Boerne war echt gnadenlos. Thiel drehte nun doch endlich seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Boerne an.

„Mann, Boerne, kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Sagen Sie ihm doch einfach, dass Sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen, aber dass außer Freundschaft da nix drin ist. Muss ihm doch auch klar sein, dass nicht jeder Mann ... da so ... na, interessiert ist halt. Mein Gott.“ Thiel konnte kaum glauben, dass er gerade diese Unterhaltung führte. Und viel lieber hätte er Boerne gesagt, dass er Ansgar einfach sagen sollte er sei schon vergeben und Basta.

„Hm-mh.” Boerne klang jetzt auch schon ziemlich schläfrig und Thiel hoffte, das war jetzt das Ende dieser Folter. Was sollte er denn sagen? Boerne wollte von ihm Rat, wie er einem anderen Mann zu verstehen geben konnte, dass er nicht an Männern interessiert war. Das an sich war schon verdammt hart zu schlucken. Am liebsten wollte er jetzt gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was das für sein eigenes Seelenleben bedeuten würde. Er würde so schnell wie möglich die Sache mit seinen Gefühlen für Boerne in den Griff kriegen müssen, damit er das nicht ewig mit sich herumtrug.

Das erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass er das ja offensichtlich schon eine Weile mit sich herumschleppte, auch wenn ihm das bis gestern nicht so aufgefallen war. Aber sowas kam ja nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen. Jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, schwelte das schon einige Zeit vor sich hin, war aber dank seiner patentierten Vermeidungsstrategie bislang nicht zum Ausbruch gekommen. Und jetzt musste er halt sehen, dass er die Gefühle so schnell wie es ging wieder eindämmte, damit sein Leben weitergehen konnte. Er wusste, dass er jetzt schon bestimmt über eine halbe Stunde wach neben dem mittlerweile leise schnarchenden Boerne lag, während seine Gedanken mit ihm Schlittschuh liefen.

Irgendwann schlief Thiel dann aber doch ein, ohne dass er zu einem brauchbaren Ergebnis gekommen wäre.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen kam es Thiel fast so vor, als ob er die Unterhaltung mit Boerne letzte Nacht nur geträumt hatte. Leider nur fast. Er schwamm jetzt völlig und hatte keine Ahnung wie es weitergehen sollte. Er lag noch lange mit geschlossenen Augen da und hoffte, dass Boerne einfach aufstehen und aus dem Zelt gehen würde, so dass er sich erstmal sammeln konnte.

Aber Boerne wachte neben ihm langsam auf und begann sich in seinem Schlafsack zu bewegen. Er zog seine Arme aus der engen Hülle, setzte sich auf und schaute zu Thiel herüber.

„Morgen.“

„Moin.“ Thiel war jetzt hellwach. Was nun?

Es entstand eine unangenehme Pause.

„Ja, ich geh‘ dann schon mal dusch...“ Boerne stockte. „Waschen.“

„Klar.“ Thiel wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Schweigend bereiteten sie das Frühstück zu und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Danach mischten sie sich getrennt noch einmal unter die anderen Demonstranten, um hoffentlich den möglichen Täter noch vor der Tat zu entlarven. Sie verabredeten sich um zwölf wieder an ihrem Zelt um Ergebnisse auszutauschen. Und um eins würde es dann ernst werden. Brahmann würde zu der Gruppe sprechen und wenn ihnen bis dahin nichts Merkwürdiges aufgefallen war, konnten sie nur noch das Beste hoffen. Natürlich wusste Brahmann, in welche Gefahr er sich begab, doch laut Nadeshda, mit der sie noch einmal kurz telefoniert hatten, glaubte er nicht, dass die Drohung ernst gemeint gewesen war und schon gar nicht jetzt, wo er sich ja freiwillig der Kritik stellte.

Um zwölf waren sie beide keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Es war frustrierend. Sie aßen noch kurz zu Mittag, obwohl sie nicht mehr viel dabei hatten. Eine Tütensuppe war noch da und eine Packung Ramen. Das hauten sie einfach zusammen mit Wasser in den Topf und Boerne schaute extrem missbilligend auf das Gebräu. Aber im Namen der Undercoveraktion musste er so tun, als wäre es ihm überhaupt nicht wichtig wie das Essen schmeckte. Der Zweck heiligte die Mittel und so.

Um Viertel vor eins machten sie sich auf zu der kleinen Bühne, um schon einmal die Lage zu checken. Viele der anderen Teilnehmer waren auch schon da und damit beschäftigt ihre Transparente und Plakate aufzuspannen. Die Organisatoren der Veranstaltung, unter ihnen auch Rike und Ansgar, standen sichtlich nervös neben der Bühne und unterhielten sich. Es wurde noch am Mikrofon herumgebastelt, um eine erneute Rückkoppelung zu vermeiden und dann war es auch schon fast soweit.

„Boerne.“ Thiel konnte kaum glauben, dass er das jetzt sagen würde. Er nahm sich noch einmal zusammen. Er musste jetzt professionell denken.

„Gibt es vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass Sie sich ein bisschen zu Ansgar und Rike stellen, wenn der Brahmann dann da ist und ich mich ins Publikum? Damit wir einen besseren Überblick haben.“

Boerne schaute ihn überrascht an. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Was war da zwischen den beiden bloß passiert?

„Ja, wenn Sie meinen, dass das ... erfolgversprechend wäre.“ Boerne schluckte und schaute zu Ansgar und Rike hinüber, die jetzt schon die letzten Vorbereitungen trafen und mit den Kamerateams die besten Positionen für die Aufnahme der Fragerunde besprachen.

„Es würde zumindestens das Risiko vermindern, dass einer der beiden was Dummes macht.“ Er musste davon ausgehen, dass Boerne zumindest Ansgar gegenüber so viel Zuneigung empfand, dass er nicht wollte das der kriminell wurde. Auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel.

Als sich dann alle Aktivisten auf dem Platz vor der Bühne versammelt hatten, ging Boerne zu Ansgar hinüber. Der schaute ihn zunächst überrascht an und dann zu Thiel herüber. Aber zumindestens schickte er Boerne nicht wieder weg. Thiel selbst mischte sich unter die Zuschauer, so dass er den kleinen Bereich gut überblicken konnte.

Um kurz nach eins ging Rike dann wieder auf die Bühne.

„So, Leute, jetzt kommen wir zu einem der wichtigsten Progammpunkte heute. Wir haben die Ehre direkt mit dem Leiter des Projekts Schnellstraße, Hubert Brahmann, über seine Pläne zu sprechen. Also, ich hoffe ihr habt euch ein paar gute Fragen ausgedacht und ein paar schlagkräftige Argumente überlegt. Dann darf ich jetzt bei uns Herrn Brahmann begrüßen.“ Sie zeigte zur Seite und klatschte ein bisschen in die Hände, was aber keiner der Anwesenden im Publikum in irgendeiner Art als Motivation auffasste auch zu klatschen.

Herr Brahmann betrat die kleine Bühne und Rike reichte ihm das Mikrofon. Jetzt war Thiel bis zum Äußersten gespannt. Würde tatsächlich etwas passieren oder war das hier alles umsonst?

„Herr Brahmann“, begann einer der Teilnehmer die Fragrunde nach der kurzen Einführung, in welcher der Ingenieur erklärt hatte, welche Vorteile sich für Münster und das gesamte Umland durch die neue Schnellstraße ergeben würden. „Wie wollen Sie denn das Problem klären, dass sich Pflanzen und Tiere nun einmal nicht so leicht umsiedeln lassen, wie Sie das gerne hätten?“

Und damit hieß es praktisch ‚Feuer frei!‘ und die Fragen schossen nur so auf Brahmann ein. Thiel musste schmunzeln. Er würde jetzt gar nicht gerne dort vorne stehen. Aber was ihn vor allem interessierte, war ob heute mehr als Fragen auf Brahmann abgeschossen werden würden. Nach 45 Minuten war der ganze Spuk vorbei. Rike beendete die Fragerunde und Brahmann wurde wieder zu seinem Auto gebracht. Es war nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts passiert.

Thiel ging wieder zum Zelt zurück und freute sich nach der ganzen Anspannung doch ein wenig, dass Boerne schon davor saß und auf ihn wartete.

„Alles klar?“ Thiel setzte sich mit einem Seufzer neben ihn auf den Boden.

„Hm.“ Boerne schaute etwas bedröppelt drein.

„Was ist denn los?“ Thiel dachte gar nicht mehr an die Situation mit Ansgar, sondern war noch vollkommen in den angedrohten Mordanschlag vertieft, der sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

„Thiel ...“ Begann Boerne zögerlich.

Doch was genau Boerne ihm jetzt sagen wollte, erfuhr er nicht mehr. Ein Schrei drang von der anderen Seite des Zeltplatzes zu ihnen hinüber. Beide sprangen auf so schnell sie konnten und liefen zur Quelle der Aufregung. Rike stand kreidebleich in einem größer werdenden Pulk von Menschen am Rand der Weide, auf der sie zelteten, und zeigte wortlos in den Entwässerungsgraben. Thiel beugte sich vor und sah, dass dort ein menschlicher Körper mit dem Gesicht nach unten schwamm. Man konnte zwar nicht viel von ihm erkennen, aber das nasse blonde Haar, welches in einem langen Zopf über seinem Rücken lag, war unverwechselbar. Er schaute automatisch zu Boerne, der neben ihm stand, dessen Blick aber starr geradeaus auf die vor ihnen liegenden Wiesen gerichtet war. Verdammter Mist.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Jagd auf der/die/das Täter beginnt ... Erster Halt: Ansgars Arbeitgeber
> 
> Immer noch Thiel/Boerne slash
> 
> Rating: R für Roawr!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunderttausend Dank wieder an cricri, die schneller Betaliest als ihr Schatten (oder so ähnlich)

Innerhalb von einer halben Stunde waren Thiels Kollegen inklusive Nadeshda vor Ort. Er hatte schon mal schnell den Tatort vorläufig gesichert und sich die Namen und Daten aller Anwesenden geben lassen. Schnell hatte er noch einem der umstehenden Demonstranten befohlen sowohl Boerne als auch Rike, die trotz ihrer taffen Fassade schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussah, vom Tatort wegzuschaffen und hatte dann Frau Haller angerufen, damit die in diesem Fall die Untersuchung leitete und Boerne nichts damit zu tun haben musste.

Als Thiel dann zwanzig Minuten später wieder zum Zelt zurück kam, saß Boerne einfach nur auf dem Boden davor und zupfte an den Grashalmen. Eine kahle Stelle von der Größe einer Pizza hatte er schon freigelegt und Thiel setzte sich neben ihn und hoffte, dass der Bauer deswegen keinen Aufstand machen würde.

„Und“, fragte Boerne leise. „Weiß man schon was?“ Thiel nickte kurz mit dem Kopf. Er war doch ziemlich überrascht gewesen, dass Boerne sich nicht trotz allem einfach in die Tatortbesichtigung reingedrängelt hatte.

„Hmja, also ... das Opfer ...“ Er wusste nicht, wie er das hier handhaben sollte.

„Ansgar. Bitte, soviel Respekt sollte schon sein.“ Boernes Stimme war zwar immer noch sehr leise aber bestimmt.

„Ja, also, Ansgar ist nicht ertrunken. In seiner Brust waren vier Stichwunden, eine davon direkt ins Herz. Sehr kleine Klinge sagt Frau Haller. Etwas, das man gut verstecken kann. Schmal und sehr scharf.“ Thiel versuchte sich daran zu erninnern was Frau Haller noch gesagt hatte.

„Ach ja, der Täter und ... Ansgar müssen sich wohl gekannt haben, sonst wären die Einstiche vermutlich nicht von vorne gekommen und nicht so viele. Und mit so einer kleinen Klinge muss man ja auch verdammt nah ran.“

Boerne blickte immer noch zu Boden und zupfte verzweifelt am Gras. Thiel hätte so wahnsinning gerne gefragt was Boerne ihm gerade hatte sagen wollen als der Schrei ertönt war. Aber das war jetzt ja wohl nicht angebracht. Also saßen sie einen Moment schweigend beeinander.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne nach Hause fahren.“ Boerne klang erschöpft und da erinnerte sich Thiel wieder daran, dass Boerne beim Anblick der Leiche ganz schön geschockt gewesen war. Fast hätte er seinen Arm um Boerne gelegt, konnte sich aber gerade noch davon abhalten.

„Hm-mh.“ Antwortete er stattdessen einsilbig und stand etwas mühsam vom Boden auf. Ganz so jung war er leider auch nicht mehr, dass er so im Schneidersitz hocken konnte ohne dass sich seine Beine vollkommen verkrampften. „Na, kommen Sie Boerne.“ Und er hielt dem Rechtsmediziner die Hand hin. Der erhob sich jedoch ohne von der angebotenen Hilfe Gebrauch zu machen. Thiel nahm ihm die Autoschlüssel ab, sagte Nadeshda noch kurz Bescheid, dass sie die Ermittlungen zunächst einmal leiten sollte und fuhr Boerne in dessen Wagen nach Hause.

XXX

Am nächsten Tag schaute Thiel gegen Mittag in der Hoffnung auf Ergebnisse in der Rechtsmedizin vorbei und erwartete eigentlich nur Frau Haller anzutreffen, aber Boerne war auch da. Von Ansgar war jedoch nichts zu sehen und er vermutete, dass der in einem der Kühlfächer lag. Dennoch konnte Thiel nicht umhin darüber nachzudenken, ob Boerne Ansgar selbst untersucht hatte. Frau Haller leitete zwar jetzt die Untersuchung, aber er wusste auch, dass Boerne Perfektionist war und keine Leiche aus seinem Institut ließ, ohne vorher einen Blick darauf geworfen zu haben.

„Ah, Boerne, alles klar? Haben Sie schon was Neues für mich?“ Thiel beschloss einfach so zu tun, als wäre alles wie immer und sie wären halt nur über irgendeine Leiche gestolpert, die nichts mit ihnen beiden persönlich zu tun hatte. Das konnte er gut. Tunnelblick und alle äußeren Umstände ignorieren.

„In der Tat Herr Hauptkommissar“, _Na das fing ja gut an_. „Herr Greve hat vier Stiche in den Oberkörper erhalten.“ Thiel stutzte. Boernes Stimme war analytisch wie immer und er benutzte Ansgars Nachnamen. Na, da hätte er ja auch gleich ‚Das Opfer‘ sagen können. Von wegen ‚soviel Respekt muss sein‘. Während Thiel noch Vermutungen zu den Gründen dieses Verhaltens – Verdrängung, Ignoranz, Gleichgültigkeit – anstellte, fuhr Boerne fort.

„Drei davon waren relativ harmlos , doch einer,“ Boerne ging hinüber zu dem anatomischen Poster des menschlichen Körpers an seiner Wand „Einer traf ihn direkt hier.“ Und er zeigte mit einem Finger auf die Brust etwas unterhalb des sechsten Rippenbogens. „Und zwar von unten nach oben.“ Jetzt hatte Boerne wieder sein ‚Bin-schlauester-Mensch-in-westlicher Hemisphäre‘ Blick drauf.

Thiel rollte entnervt mit den Augen und tat ihm dann den Gefallen.

„Das heißt der Täter war zumindest so clever, dass er – oder sie – wusste, dass Erstechen besser klappt, wenn man von unten kommt. Es sei denn man ist so stark, dass man im Zweifel die Rippen durchbrechen kann.“ Boerne nickte ihn an.

„Genau, mein lieber Thiel. Das heißt der Täter – oder natürlich die Täterin, wir wollen hier ja nicht diskriminieren – hatte sich vorher schlau gemacht oder Erfahrung in diesen Dingen.“

Thiels Augen saugten sich an einem Punkt an der Wand hinter Boerne fest, als er intensiv nachdachte.

„Oder ... die Täterin war kleiner als Ansgar und es ging nicht anders.“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn, als er an Rike dachte und schaute dann Boerne wieder ins Gesicht. Dessen Körperhaltung war noch aufrechter und kontrollierter geworden, als Thiel Ansgars Namen erwähnt hatte. Also doch Vermeidungsstrategie. Es tat Thiel sofort leid, dass er so unsensibel gewesen war. Aber jetzt war vielleicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um den Abend im Zeltlager doch noch anzusprechen.

„Boerne, können Sie mir erzählen, was an dem Abend auf der Demo noch genau passiert ist? Vielleicht hat Ansgar irgendetwas erwähnt oder eine Bemerkung gemacht, die uns hilft. Worüber habt ihr mit Rike noch gesprochen? Das könnte entscheidend sein.“ Und ein wenig von privatem Interesse für mich. Aber das erwähnte Thiel besser nicht.

„Nein.“ Boerne riss sich sichtlich zusammen. „Da war nichts. Ich habe es auch schon hin und hergewälzt. Wir haben über nichts, was in irgendeiner Weise verdächtig gewesen wäre, gesprochen.“

„Aber vielleicht ...“

„Nein. Da war nichts und jetzt muss ich weiter arbeiten. Einen schönen Tag noch, Herr Thiel.“

Oh Mann, das war ja wohl eine Abfuhr erster Güte. Na super.

Als er wieder zurück ins Büro kam, hielt Nadeshda ihm mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen eine CD-Hülle hin.

„Hier.“ Ihrer Stimme nach musste sie kämpfen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Das hier ist das Überwachungsvideo aus dem NABU Orgabüro. Es gab wohl immer mal wieder Diebstähle dort und da hat der Leiter eine kleine Kamera eingebaut, ohne dass irgendjemand davon etwas wusste. Könnte hilfreich sein.“

„Ja, und warum grinsen’se dann so blöd?“ Thiel war ziemlich mies gelaunt. Nicht nur, dass sie immer noch keinen Schritt weiter waren Ansgars Mörder zu finden, jetzt musste er sich auch noch Videos mit dem Typen anschauen. Der Tag wurde immer schlimmer. Und das konnte er im Moment überhaupt nicht gut gebrauchen.

„Och, nix. Nur so.“ Und damit wandte sich Nadeshda um und ging in ihr eigenes Büro zurück. Im Türrahmen drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz zu ihm um. „Es gibt auch Ton.“ Und damit schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Na und? Was war daran jetzt so besonders? Pah. Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Tisch. Sollte er sich das Video jetzt gleich anschauen oder bis nach dem Mittag warten? Na ja, besser gleich hinter sich bringen, dann war es wenigstens schnell vorbei und der blondbezopfte Umweltschützer spukte ihm nicht noch mehr als sowieso schon im Kopf herum. Und nach dem Mittag war die Gefahr größer, dass er von diesem Scheißfall noch kotzen musste und das wäre dann ja wohl eine totale Verschwendung. Er schob die Disc in das Laufwerk seines PCs und lud das Abspielprogramm.

Das Bild, was sich ihm bot, war erstaunlich scharf und – für ihn überraschend - in Farbe. Bestimmt sogar HD Qualität. Die neuen Kameras waren ja mittlerweile winzig aber mit extrem hoher Leistung. Da hatte sich jemand nicht lumpen lassen was das Equipment anging.

Offensichtlich war die Kamera jedoch irgendwo hoch oben in einem Regal angebracht worden, so dass der Raum seltsam verzerrt aussah. Aber ansonsten konnte man das Büro gut erkennen. Erstaunlich, was diese Kameras leisten konnten.

Zu Beginn des Videos war das Büro leer, aber nach einigen Sekunden ging die Tür auf und Ansgar kam herein. Er trug der Jahreszeit entsprechend kurze Hosen und ein T-Shirt und hatte einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken. An den bloßen Füßen trug er sowas wie Jesuslatschen oder Birkenstocks oder so. Mann, der war ja echt so‘n Ökofuzzi, dachte Thiel und rollte mit den Augen. Währenddessen ließ sich Ansgar auf einen der Stühle an dem kleinen Schreibtisch fallen und stellte seine Tasche neben sich auf dem Boden ab. Dann fuhr er den Computer hoch und zog sein Zopfgummi aus den vom Fahrradfahren etwas zerzausten Haaren. Thiel sah jetzt nur noch seinen Rücken, da er den Schreibtisch gewählt hatte, welcher direkt vor der Kamera platziert war. Thiel konnte sehen, wie der junge Mann versuchte die Haare wieder gleichmäßig glatt zu kriegen. In dem Moment betrat hinter ihm ein anderer Mann das Büro und schien ihn anzusprechen, denn Ansgar drehte sich zu ihm um. Hatte Nadeshda nicht etwas von Ton gesagt? Wo stellte man den denn an?

Thiels Augen wanderten über die Tastatur und am Monitor entlang, aber dort konnte er nirgendwo eine Lautstärkeregelung erkennen. Dann fuhr er mit der Maus über den Bildschirm, bis eine Menüleiste am unteren Rand auftauchte. Ah, da. Er klickte auf das Lautsprechersymbol und jetzt hörte er auch wie die beiden miteinander sprachen. Begrüßung - alles klar? Klar. Der andere Mann – er musste Nadeshda unbedingt Namen und Adresse recherchieren lassen – schloss die Tür des Büros hinter sich und ging ein paar Schritte auf Ansgar zu. Bedrohlich sah das nicht aus, aber bei Thiel spannte sich trotzdem alles an. Vielleicht sah er hier schon den Mörder.

Ansgar hörte auf seine Haare zusammen zu raffen und legte das Haargummi auf der Schreibtischoberfläche ab. Die beiden lächelten sich an und dann hob der Mann mit den kurzen braunen Haaren seine Hand und bewegte sie in Richtung auf Ansgars Gesicht zu. Was sollte das denn werden, wenn es fertig war? Thiel bekam die Antwort prompt, als der andere Mann mit seinen Fingern durch Ansgars feine blonde Mähne fuhr und dann die Hand auf dessen Wange legte und noch einen letzten Schritt auf ihn zutrat, so dass ihre Körper sich berührten. Scheiße, dachte Thiel. Deshalb hatte Nadeshda so blöd gegrinst. Thiel schaute kurz weg. Wollte er das jetzt wirklich sehen? Ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken leicht übel und er drückte kurz die Pausetaste.

Dann riss er sich zusammen und spielte das Video weiter ab. Der braunhaarige Mann lehnte sich Ansgar entgegen und sie begannen sich zu küssen. Und natürlich musste er jetzt an Boerne denken, obwohl er das nicht wollte. Hatten er und Ansgar sich geküsst? Wie wäre es Boerne zu küssen? Er spürte Wärme in seinem Inneren aufsteigen. Thiel schaute an die Decke. Oh Mann, das war jetzt gar nicht gut.

Nein. Er stellte das Video aus, nahm die CD aus dem Laufwerk und klickte sie wieder in ihre Hülle. Er wollte nichts von Boerne. Nicht so. Nichts Intimes. So war er nicht. Zunächst einmal stand er nicht auf Männer, noch nie. Hatte bei ihm noch nie etwas ausgelöst. War einfach nicht. Und zudem hatte Boerne einen Bart und das wäre doch beim Küssen total ätzend. Vermutlich.

Thiel beschloss das Beweisstück zunächst hintenan zu stellen und doch erstmal in die Kantine zu gehen. Er loggte sich am Computer aus und griff nach seiner Jacke. Schnell ging er noch zu Nadeshda rüber und gab ihr Bescheid, dass er eben kurz zum Essen weg war. Sie nickte und er spürte, dass er ein wenig rot wurde. Das war doch überhaupt nicht nötig. Das Video war schließlich Arbeit und er hatte ja nun auch nicht gerade einen Steifen gekriegt, als er sich das angeschaut hatte. Na gut, er hatte sich zugegebenermaßen auch nur eine Minute fünfzehn anschauen können, weil es weiter nicht ging. Es ging einfach nicht. Diese Intimität zwischen Ansgar und dem unbekannten Mann machte ihm doch ganz schön zu schaffen.

Als er beim Essen saß, ging er den Fall noch einmal durch. Ansgar war also erstochen worden. Soweit das feststellbar war mit einer sehr schmalen, aber sehr scharfen Klinge. Viermal war zugestochen worden und einer der Treffer war direkt ins Herz gegangen. Ansgar hatte beim Nabu gearbeitet und Demos organisiert, Waldspaziergänge und Pilzbestimmungsausflüge geleitet. Eigentlich kein Beruf, bei dem er großartig gefährdet war ermordet zu werden.

Der Tote war zudem vermutlich entweder homosexuell oder möglicherweise auch bisexuell, denn er hatte ein wie auch immer geartetes Verhältnis mit dem braunhaarigen jungen Mann gehabt. Ob er auch etwas mit Rike am Laufen hatte oder mal gehabt hatte würde er noch erfragen müssen. Als nächstes war erstmal wichtig die Identität des jungen Mannes festzustellen, mit dem Ansgar im Büro des Nabu ... Thiel schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf. Warum fiel ihm das so schwer? Es verursachte ihm sogar körperliche Beschwerden über einen Kuss zwischen den beiden Männern, oder eigentlich zwischen irgendwelchen Männern, nachzudenken. Er war doch sonst nicht so ... konservativ. Oder war es anders? Wurde ihm immer so leicht übel und viel zu warm, weil er das auch wollte? Wollte er das? Mit Boerne? Er wusste diese Frage nicht zu beantworten.

Nach dem Essen machten er und Nadeshda sich auf, um den Leiter des Nabu Büros und damit Ansgars Chef, Robert Haustein, zu befragen. Hier erfuhren Sie, dass Ansgar eigentlich noch studierte und nur nebenbei beim Nabu ein bisschen Büroarbeit erledigt und die Führungen und Demos organisiert hatte. Er konnte ihnen auch den Namen des anderen jungen Mannes geben, der auf dem Video zu sehen war, nachdem Nadeshda ihm den Screenshot gezeigt hatte, den sie ausgedruckt hatten.

„Das ist Daniel. Der hat hier auch mal gearbeitet. Ist aber jetzt bei irgendsoeinem Laden für Campingzeugs. Outdoor heißt der oder so. Der hat gesagt, er muss mehr Geld verdienen. Na, weiß ja nicht.“ Der Leiter des Nabu Büros schüttelte mit dem Kopf als wäre das kein triftiger Grund. „Okay, hier zahlen wir halt nicht viel. Ist eigentlich alles ehrenamtlich, nur die paar festen Bürokräfte kriegen Gehalt.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und dieser Daniel“, hakte Thiel nach. „Wissen Sie da auch einen Nachname oder eine Adresse?“

Robert Haustein nickte.

„Klar. Müsste alles noch in der Personalakte drinstehen. Warten Sie.“ Er streckte sich nach einem der Ordner oben im Regal und hiefte ihn herunter. Eine Minute war es still, während Haustein blätterte.

Thiel blickte sich in dem kleinen Büro um. Maximal drei Leute hatten hier Platz, obwohl es vier Computer gab. Der eine schaute jedoch etwas verstaubt aus und Thiel vermutete, es handelte sich um ein veraltetes Exemplar. Gemütlich war es. Viele Bilder von Naturschauplätzen an den Wänden. Wiesen, Strand, lokale Naturschutzgebiete, seltene Vögel, aber auch ein Bild vom Grand Canyon. Pflanzen standen auf den Fensterbänken und die Tische waren voll mit ehemaligen Honig- oder Marmeladengläsern, die jetzt Stifte, Lineale und in einem Fall sogar einen Kamm beherbergten.

Etwas unaufgeräumt, viele Holzmöbel, bunte Bürostühle und ... Gemütlichkeit. Eigentlich ganz nett. Dann wurde Thiel in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als Robert Haustein mit einem „Ha!“ den Ordner an der betreffenden Stelle aufklickte und eine schmale Zettelsammlung herauszog.

„Hier. Daniel ... Brahmann. Wollen Sie das mitnehmen?“ Er schaute Thiel und Nadeshda erwartungsvoll an.

„Brahmann?“ Thiel blickte verdutzt zu Nadeshda auf. Sie starrten sich einen Moment überrascht an. Dann riss sich Thiel wieder zusammen.

„Ähm, ja, das wäre super. Sie können uns auch ne Kopie mitgeben, oder so.“

Haustein schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben hier noch eine alte Kopie drinne. Alles gut.“

„Ähm“, begann Thiel erneut. „Sagen Sie Herr Haustein, der Name Brahmann ist ja im Moment so viel im Gespräch. Ist der Daniel Brahmann da irgendwie mit dem Leiter des Projekts Schnellstraße verwandt oder so?“

„Ja, der alte Brahmann ist sein Vater. Aber Daniel hat sich da öffentlich von dessen Machenschaften distanziert. Die haben schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt, glaub' ich.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte etwas unsicher mit den Schultern.

Thiel bedankte sich bei Haustein und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Das war ja schonmal sehr interessant gewesen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten direkt jetzt bei dem Daniel Brahmann mal vorbeischauen“, murmelte Nadeshda, als sie beide das Büro des Nabu gerade verlassen hatten. Thiel nickte.

Sie fuhren zu der Adresse auf dem Personalbogen und hofften, dass Daniel Brahmann hier auch wirklich noch wohnte und dass er auch zu Hause war.

Das Klingelschild an dem Mehrfamilienhaus war schon reichlich abgewetzt und mehrere Namen standen in verschiedenen Handschriften unter der Klingel. Sah nach Wohngemeinschaft aus. Thiel drückte den Knopf und sie warteten.

„Ja?“ Kam eine extrem verschlafene weibliche Stimme durch den Lautsprecher.

„Ja, Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Thiel, Kripo Münster. Ist der Herr Brahmann zu sprechen?“ Er schaute Nadeshda amüsiert an. Eigentlich war es ja schon fast Mittag.

„Mja, der müsste da sein. Warten’se mal.“ Der Lautsprecher klickte aus und Thiel und Nadeshda standen auf der Stufe vor dem Haus und warteten. Sah eigentlich so ganz nett aus, dachte Thiel. Gepflegt. Hier wohnten bestimmt die bessergestellten Studenten.

Dann tönte die weibliche Stimme wieder aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Komm’se rauf.“ Und der Summer ging lange und nachdrücklich. Thiel nickte Nadeshda zu und sie begaben sich in den zweiten Stock.

Dort erwartete sie eine junge Frau in ausgeleiertem T-Shirt und Pyjamahose. Thiel zückte seinen Ausweis und sie wurden hereingewunken.

„Ich hab dem Danny Bescheid gesagt, aber der ist noch nicht so ganz wach. Ich glaub der hat gestern noch gefeiert.“ Nadeshda schaute Thiel überrascht an und der zuckte mit den Schultern. Jeder ging ja mit dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen anders um.

Als Daniel Brahmann dann jedoch in das etwas unaufgeräumte Wohnzimmer der WG kam, wussten sie gleich, dass er sicherlich nicht „gefeiert“ hatte. Gesoffen sicherlich, aber gefeiert? Nein. Er war bleich im Gesicht, unrasiert, ungewaschen. Hatte seine Mitbewohnerin denn gar nichts davon mitbekommen, wie sehr er unter Ansgars Tod litt?

„Herr Brahmann?“ Thiel versuchte seine Stimme mitfühlend klingen zu lassen.

Daniel Brahmann hob eine Hand, um ihn zu stoppen und fuhr sich mit der anderen durchs Gesicht.

„Bitte, nicht den Namen. Einfach nur Daniel, ja?“ Thiel nickte und machte sich eine Notiz im Kopf, dass er mit dem Vater dringend über das Verhältnis zu seinen Sohn würde sprechen müssen.

„Ich muss Ihnen ein paar unangenehme Fragen stellen. Wir ermitteln in der Mordsache Ansgar Greve und es wäre wichtig, dass Sie uns diese Fragen beantworten. Fühlen Sie sich dazu in der Lage?“

Daniel nickte benommen. „Ich mach mir erstmal eben einen Kaffee, wollen Sie auch?“

Nadeshda und Thiel schüttelten den Kopf. Sie wollten nicht allzu lange hier verweilen. Es gab noch so viel mehr zu tun. Während Daniel etwas fahrig in der Küche den Kaffee zubereitete, schauten sie beide sich kurz im Wohnzimmer um. Sah alles soweit normal aus. Eine große Couch, wahrscheinlich schon seit einigen Generationen hier, Stühle, zwei Sessel, Bücher- und CD Regale – vermutlich schwedischer Herstellung -, einen Flachbildfernseher und eine Stereoanlage. Poster an den Wänden. Was von Klimt und ein Schiele. Thiel schaute weg. Schiele war immer so ... direkt.

Dann tauchte Daniel mit einer dampfenden Tasse in den Händen wieder aus der Küche auf und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Er winkte erschöpft mit einer Hand und lud die beiden ein auch Platz zu nehmen.

„Also, Herr ... ehm, Daniel, ich würde Sie gerne zu Ihrem Verhältnis zu dem Opfer befragen ...“

„Sie können ruhig Ansgar sagen. Das klingt ... menschlicher.“

Thiel nickte und biss den Kiefer zusammen. So etwas ähnliches hatte Boerne auch gesagt. Was hatte dieser Ansgar bloß an sich gehabt, dass er so starke Emotionen in anderen Menschen hervorrufen konnte? Und war ihm das zum Verhängnis geworden? Vergrätzter Liebhaber? Mord aus Eifersucht?

„Gut, ähm, wie war denn nun ihr Verhältnis zu ... ihm?“

„Er ... also wir waren mal zusammen. Ist schon ein bisschen her. Ansgar ist sehr ... war sehr charismatisch, lachte viel und hatte viel Humor. Zudem war er hochintelligent. Nur eben ein bisschen ... na ja, er hatte halt viele Beziehungen, meist auch nicht so lange. Ging auch mal fremd. Als wir zusammen gekommen sind, war er eigentlich noch mit Rike zusammen. Er verliebte sich halt schnell mal. War ihm auch egal ob’s ein Mann oder ne Frau war.“

Thiels Kopf ging automatisch und ohne sein Zutun auf und ab. Hatte er sich doch gedacht.

„Und wie lange ist das genau her?“ Thiel musste an das Video denken.

„Hm, also wir waren ein halbes Jahr zusammen, dass war vor knapp zwei Jahren oder so, aber wir haben ... na ja, ich hab nicht loslassen können. Ab und zu haben wir uns noch getroffen. Na ja, Sie wissen schon.“ Er schaute Thiel an. Thiel versuchte krampfhaft ruhig zu bleiben. Ja, er wusste schon. Zum Sex. Einfach nur so. Er konnte das nicht, musste voll vertrauen, lieben. Einfach so aus Spaß, das ging bei ihm nicht. Vielleicht war er auch deshalb schon so lange alleine. Und wenn er voll vertraute, vielleicht war es dann auch tatsächlich egal, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Oder? War es das? Boerne. Er geriet im Kopf ganz schön durcheinander bei diesem Fall. Und im Herzen auch.

Wollte er es wagen? Wieder zu lieben? Als Susanne gegangen war, hatte es so weh getan und er hatte gedacht, er könnte das nie wieder. Soviel Schmerz. Dann lieber nicht drauf einlassen. Aber jetzt? Vielleicht war es jetzt eh schon zu spät. Er war schon viel zu tief drin. Aber er wusste immer noch nicht, ob Boerne überhaupt in die Richtung geneigt war und selbst wenn, dann wusste er genauso wenig, ob er eine Chance hatte. Da war er wieder. Der Schmerz. Und gerade das wollte er ja verhindern.

Nadeshdas stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. Ach ja, richtig. Befragung. Sie stellten Daniel noch weitere Fragen. Wo er gewesen war am Wochenende? – hier zu Hause - , war er mit Hubert Brahmann verwandt? – sein Vater, sie hatten aber kaum Kontakt, zu unterschiedlich. Wann hatte er Daniel zuletzt gesehen? – vor einer Woche im Nabu Büro.

Na super.

Nach einer halben Stunde schlossen sie das Gespräch ab und er machte sich mit Nadeshda wieder auf zurück ins Präsidium. Den ganzen Nachmittag war er abgelenkt und zerstreut. Wie sollte es bloß weitergehen?

XXX

Um halb sieben abends schloss Thiel ermattet seine Wohnungstür auf. Das war ein langer Tag gewesen. Nachdem der Besuch bei Daniel beendet war, hatten er und Nadeshda noch versucht Rike zu erreichen, doch die war nicht zu Hause gewesen. Das würden sie morgen als Erstes machen müssen. Er war froh, dass Boernes Tür nicht aufging und der sich für den Abend wie so oft bei ihm mit reindrängelte. Glaubte er zumindest.

Er hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe und etwas Hartes schlug mit einem Klacken an die Wand dahinter. Was war das denn? Thiel griff mit beiden Händen an den Seiten seiner Jacke entlang. Vielleicht hatte er ein Feuerzeug oder so in einer der Innentaschen vergessen. In der linken Tasche spürte er dann auch tatsächlich einen Gegenstand. Die CD Hülle. Er musste sie einfach in die Jacke geschoben haben, nachdem er den Screenshot von Nadeshda hatte machen und ausdrucken lassen und danach hatter er sie völlig vergessen. Ging das? Hatte er es verdrängt? Bewusst eingesteckt? Egal jetzt. Er legte die CD auf seine Kommode im Flur und ermahnte sich daran zu denken sie morgen wieder mit zurück auf die Arbeit zu nehmen.

In der Küche machte er sich erstmal ein Brot mit Käse und sauren Gurken, setzte sich dann im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher an. Es lief natürlich mal wieder nur Mist. Irgendwelche schlechten Fernsehfilme, actionüberladene Hollywoodstreifen ohne Handlung, gescriptete Ehevermittlungsshows, wo angebliche Junggesellen irgendwelche geldgeilen Frauen begatten sollten oder so und schnulzige Sitcoms, die er nicht im entferntesten witzig fand. Er einigte sich schließlich mit sich selbst auf eine Doku über die peloponnesischen Kriege, was eigentlich nicht sein Ding war, aber die Reihe war mit Schauspielszenen und spannenden archäologischen Funden aufgepeppt worden und es machte dann doch Spaß zuzuschauen.

Er holte sich noch ein Bier aus der Küche und machte es sich gemütlich. Boerne hätte sich das jetzt bestimmt auch gerne mit angeschaut. Der fand sowas ja sexy. Geschichtsdokus. Na ja. Obwohl Thiel auch manchmal den Verdacht hatte, dass Boerne ganz gerne mit ihm ein Fußballspiel oder die Sportschau sah. Da musste er nicht so tun, als wäre immer alles nur intellektuell, was er so machte. Heimlich hatte Thiel manchmal das Gefühl, dass Boerne sich irgendwie verpflichtet fühlte immer nur so pseudo-intellektuelle Musik zu hören und teuren Wein zu trinken und Dokus im Fersehen zu gucken und in Wirklichkeit davon total gelangweilt war und lieber auch mal einen stumpfen Actionfilm mit Thiel schauen wollte. Er musste lachen. Letztens hatten sie sich zusammen noch „Mr. Nobody“ mit Jackie Chan geschaut, nachdem sie ihre Vorbereitungen für die Nabu Demo erledigt hatten und beide hatten herzlich gelacht und die tollen Stunts und Kampfszenen bestaunt. Das war richtig schön gewesen.

Thiel seufzte und ließ sich nach hinten an die Rücklehne der Couch sinken. Er gab sich geschlagen. Jetzt wo er damit angefangen hatte, würde er eh den ganzen Abend nur noch an Boerne denken. Er wusste genau wie das ablief. Erst war er froh, dass der andere ihn nicht nervte, indem er ihn abends noch unter irgendeinem blöden Vorwand überfiel und sich selbst zu einem Bier einlud und dann saß er alleine auf dem Sofa und wünschte sich, Boerne würde verdammt nochmal endlich bei ihm klingeln. Aber alles blieb stumm und Thiel schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich sprang er mit einem Ruck auf und ging in den Flur. Er griff die CD Hülle von der Kommode und fuhr seinen Laptop hoch. Dabei fluchte er die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Eigentlich hatte er schon in dem Moment, als er die CD Hülle in der Jacke ertastet hatte, gewusst, dass er sich das ganze Video anschauen würde, aber er hatte gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit gehofft, dass er stärker war. War er nicht.

Der Computer las die Disc mit einem Surren und das Video begann erneut von vorn. Ansgar betrat den Raum und eine Minute später folgte Daniel. Jetzt wo Thiel den Namen des anderen Mannes wusste, kam es ihm noch intimer vor. Ansgar hätte das bestimmt nicht gewollt. Das man ihm so ... zusah.

Thiel rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Augen. Er versuchte sich noch schnell einzureden, dass es sich hier um Beweismittel handelte und er daher zwingenderweise das ganze Video würde schauen müssen. Aber er wusste, dass hinter seiner Neugier etwas anderes steckte und er wusste auch, dass er es herausfinden musste. Würde es ihn erregen zwei Männern beim Küssen zuzusehen? Wäre das was für ihn? Er musste es wissen. Jetzt wo er schon seit Tagen an fast nichts anderes mehr denken konnte als an seine Gefühle für Boerne, würde er sich damit befassen müssen. Nie hatte er bei einem Mann gedacht „Ja, den würde ich gerne nackt anfassen.“ Nie. Aber jetzt ...? Er wusste es nicht mehr so genau.

Das Video lief unerbittlich weiter. Daniel hatte jetzt seine Hand in Ansgars Haaren vergaben, drückte ihn an sich. Die andere Hand konnte Thiel nicht sehen, aber er vermutete, sie lag auf Ansgars Rücken. Daniel drückte den blonden Mann einen Schritt nach hinten und an den Rand des Schreibtisches. Plötzlich drehte Ansgar ihre Positionen, hob Daniel auf den Tisch und schob sich zwischen dessen gespreizte Beine, die sich sofort um seine Hüfte schlangen und festhielten. Thiel stutzte.

Er hatte gedacht, dass Ansgar eher die weiblichere Position einnehmen würde. Warscheinlich wegen der langen Haare. Er rieb sich wieder über die Augen. Er musste aufhören in diesen Stereotypen zu denken. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob es bei einem schwulen Paar überhaupt eine männliche und eine weibliche Rolle gab oder wie sich das da verhielt. Vielleicht waren beide einfach so wie sie waren und Daniel mochte es halt lieber, wenn Ansgar ihn dominierte. Oder es ging gar nicht darum zu dominieren, sondern nur darum dass die beiden einfach ihren Gefühlen nachgingen. Mann, er hatte echt keine Ahnung wie sowas lief zwischen zwei Männern.

Ansgar küsste jetzt Daniels Hals entlang und der legte beide Hände auf den Hintern des anderen und drückte ihn an sich. Thiel merkte wie seine Augen versuchten nicht so ganz konkret auf den Bildschirm zu schauen, sondern immer wieder zu den Seiten auswichen. Komm schon, ermahnte er sich. Du musst das jetzt mal versuchen. Wenn da nichts bei dir passiert umso besser. Eine ziemlich nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf blaffte ihn jetzt an, dass das gar nicht besser war, sondern totaler Mist wenn bei ihm nichts passierte, weil er dann nie mit Boerne ...

Thiel rutschte auf dem Sofa nach vorne und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Bildschirm. Ansgar hatte jetzt den Kuss unterbrochen und war mit beiden Händen unter Daniels T-Shirt gefahren. Daniel hob seine Arme und das T-Shirt wurde über seinen Kopf hinweg abgestreift. Dann zog sich Ansgar in einer fließenden Bewegung sein eigenes Shirt vom Körper und beide begannen wieder sich gegenseitig zu streicheln und zu küssen. Hände über weiche Haut. Jetzt spürte Thiel doch ein wenig das Kribbeln in seinem eigenen Körper.

Wie lange war das bei ihm jetzt schon her, dass er jemanden geküsst hatte? Er wusste es nicht. Warscheinlich seit seiner Scheidung nicht mehr. Keine Ahnung. Verdammt lange auf jeden Fall. Und Sex hatte er seitdem auch nicht mehr gehabt. Also, nicht richtig. Nicht mit einem anderen Menschen. Er hatte sich so sehr in sein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen, dass er es gar nicht gemerkt hatte und dann irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr so vermisst.

War das der Grund warum er sich jetzt in Boerne verliebt hatte? Reine Sehnsucht nach Nähe? Was hatte er mal zu dem Polizisten gesagt, der sich an der kleinen Pütz vergangen hatte? „Was begehren wir am Meisten? Das was wir täglich sehen.“ Oder so ähnlich. Vielleicht war das bei ihm ja auch so. Vielleicht wollte er jetzt nur was von Boerne, weil der halt der Einzige war, der immer noch seine Nähe suchte, der Einzige, der es mit ihm über all die Jahre ausgehalten hatte, der Einzige, der sich immer wieder um ihn bemühte, sogar für ihn kochte und abends mit ihm bei einem Bier Jackie Chan Filme schaute. Thiel musste lächeln. Boerne hatte sich echt in ihn verbissen. Ließ nicht mehr los, seit er ihm mit dem Lattenrost den Zahn ausgeschlagen hatte. Irgendwie war das ja auch ganz charmant.

Der ließ sich auch von seiner grummeligen Art und seinen Beleidigungen nicht abschrecken. Mann, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hätte er selber warscheinlich schon längst das Weite gesucht. Aber Boerne war ja auch genauso anstrengend. Nervig, überheblich angeberisch und trotzdem ... trotzdem wurde er geliebt. Ansgar hatte sich in ihn verguckt ... na ja, zugegeben, der wusste ja nicht wie ätzend Boerne sein konnte und er selbst ... er selbst hatte ja auch das Bedürfnis ihm nah zu sein. Konnte es sein, dass Boerne vielleicht sogar ähnlich fühlte? Oder war das jetzt Wunschdenken?

Wenn er bloß Boerne Samstagnacht im Zelt nicht so harsch unterbrochen hätte. Dann hätten sie vielleicht ein bisschen darüber reden können was sie so fühlten oder ob Boerne überhaupt vage an Männern interessiert war. Aber da war er noch nicht bereit gewesen für so ein Gespräch. Vielleicht hätte er dann alles kaputt gemacht in seiner Panik. Zugegeben fühlte er sich immer noch ziemlich panisch. Und über Gefühle reden war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

Thiel dachte wieder daran wie kategorisch er noch vor ein paar Tagen ausgeschlossen hatte jemals mit einem anderen Mann intim zu werden und jetzt ...? Jetzt schien das alles gar nicht mehr so abwegig. Immer öfter erwischte er sich dabei, wie er darüber nachdachte, wie es wäre einen Mann zu küssen, sich zu lieben. Streicheln, warme Haut, sanfte Küsse. Musste ja gar nicht so anders sein wie bei einer Frau. Und wenn man sich liebte, dann ... dann war es doch immer schön - egal wie man dann am Ende Sex hatte.

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass das Video zu Ende gelaufen war und wieder auf dem Anfangsbild vom leeren Büro stand. Jetzt hatte er das Ende total verpasst. Er drückte noch einmal auf Play und versprach sich diesmal das ganze Video anzuschauen, vielleicht entdeckte er ja einen wichtigen Hinweis. Als er zu der Stelle kam, wo beim ersten Mal seine Gedanken abgedriftet waren, wurde ihm dann doch ganz schön warm.

Daniel saß immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch, aber Ansgar hatte sich jetzt zwischen seinen Beinen hingekniet und war dabei ihm die Hose aufzuknöpfen. Thiel überlegte für einen Moment, ob er doch den Ton wieder ausstellen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Jetzt wollte er auch alles mitkriegen. Daniels Kopf fiel mit einem Seufzer in den Nacken als Ansgar sich vorbeugte und ihn in den Mund nahm. Eine Hand grub sich in die blonden Haare und Thiels Finger schwebte schon wieder über dem Stop-Button.

Doch gerade als Ansgars Kopf begann sich ernsthaft auf und ab zu bewegen, hörte man im Hintergrund wie die Vordertür aufgeschlossen wurde. Beide verharrten einen Sekundenbruchteil geschockt und dann griff Ansgar nach seinem T-Shirt und streifte es schnell über den Kopf, während er Daniel seins zuwarf. Der knöpfte sich schnell die Hose zu und schlüpfte in sein T-Shirt hinein.

Ansgar setzte sich in den Drehstuhl und zog lässig ein Bein an, so dass der Besucher keinen Blick auf seinen Schritt werfen konnte, Daniel saß jetzt im Schneidersitz auf der Schreibtischoberfläche und verdeckte seine Erektion lose mit den Armen. Gerade hatten beide sich wieder im Griff, da ging die Tür auf und Robert Haustein kam herein. Er grüßte die beiden und schien nichts Ungewöhnliches zu bemerken. Man redete kurz und nach ein paar Minuten ging Daniel wieder. Dann hörte das Video auf.

Thiel war dankbar, dass Haustein die beiden unterbrochen hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er für weiteres schon bereit war. Er ließ den Computer die CD wieder ausspucken und drückte sie zurück in die Hülle. Ein Gähnen brach aus ihm heraus und er beschloss es für heute gut sein zu lassen und ins Bett zu gehen.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Thiel schon vor seinem Wecker auf. Die Wirklichkeit mischte sich langsam wie Sand durch eine Sanduhr in seinen Traum. Er hatte eine Hand auf sein hartes Glied gepresst. Die letzten Reste der Nachtreise schwammen noch an der Oberfläche seiner Gedanken. Ein schöner Traum war es gewesen. Er und Boerne hatten einen flüchtigen Kleinkriminellen verfolgt. Der Mistkerl hatte sich nach einem Überfall auf eine Imbissbude - so ein Blödmann, da gab es doch nix zu holen, dachte Thiel noch sinnigerweise – aus dem Staub machen wollen, aber er und Boerne hatten ihn zunächst mit dem Auto und dann, als die Straßen zu eng zum Fahren wurden, zu Fuß verfolgt.

Doch der Typ war bestimmt erst Anfang Zwanzig gewesen und hatte sie superleicht abgehängt, bis er dann über einen Zaun am Stadtpark hatte springen wollen, leider aber beim Absprung davor auf nassem Boden weggerutscht und mit den Schienbeinen vor den Zaun geknallt war und sich daraufhin kopfüber auf der anderen Seite wiedergefunden hatte, mit Handschellen um seine Handgelenke und einem Thiel, der ihn mit einem Knie in seinem Rücken zu Boden drückte und sich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr einkriegte.

Er und Boerne hatten dann hinterher zu Hause noch zusammen gesessen und Wein getrunken und erneut herzlich über das Missgeschick gelacht. Irgendwann hatte Boerne ihn nur noch aus seinen grün-braunen Augen angeschaut, gelächelt und dann war seine Hand, die zuvor seinen Kopf an der Sofarücklehne abgestützt hatte, einfach auf Thiels Gesicht zugewandert und hatte angefangen seine Wange zu streicheln. Dann hatten sie sich geküsst, der Wein, der schon ihre Zungen gefärbt hatte, schmeckte süßer als sie einander jetzt umschlangen. Hitze war in ihm aufgestiegen, warmes Kribbeln in allen Gliedmaßen. Boernes Hände unter seinem Pullover, streichelnd und fordernd. Seine eigenen Hände umfassten Boernes Gesicht, versuchten ihn noch näher heranzuziehen. Mehr. Dann drückte Boerne ihn hinunter in die Sofakissen und legte sich auf ihn. Das Gewicht und die Wärme spürte er immer noch als wäre es Wirklichkeit gewesen.

Seine Hüfte bewegte sich jetzt rhythmisch gegen die Matratze und er stöhnte leise in sein Kissen. _Komm schon, komm schon. Ich bin fast soweit. Komme gleich. Hart. Komm gleich_. Seine Hand schob sich unter die engen Boxershorts und er hob den Gummizug vorsichtig über sein sensibles Glied. Einen Moment schaute er nur an sich herunter. Rund und steif, der Kopf rosig über dem Schaft. Durchsichtige Flüssigkeit sammelte sich in einem winzigen Tropfen an der Spitze. Mit seiner rechten Hand formte er den engen Zugang und er presste sein Glied so hart es ging durch seine eigene Faust. Die sanfte Haut schob sich hin und her und er sah es in seinem Kopf. Er sah den Rücken. Dunkle kurze Haare. Keine Frau. Er wollte es jetzt so.

Krallte sich mit der linken Hand am Kissen fest und schob sich auf alle Viere hoch. Seine Hand fuhr schneller über seinen Schaft und sein linker Arm knickte ihm fast unter dem Körper weg. Dann schoß es mit einem schweren Keuchen aus ihm heraus. Auf das Laken, das Kissen, seine Hand. Der letzte Rest ließ seine Hand leichter über sein Glied gleiten. Und er stieß noch einmal zu. _Mann, Boerne_. Seine Stirn sank auf den Unterarm und er musste ganz leicht lachen. Okay, am Freitag hatte er noch gedacht, dass er es widerlich finden würde mit einem Mann intim zu werden und heute war gerade einmal Dienstag und er war soeben zum Orgasmus gekommen, während er sich genau das vorstellte. Wenn das nicht zum Lachen war, dann wusste er auch nicht.

Dann sank er erschöpft wieder auf die Matratze und versuchte dabei den feuchten Fleck zu vermeiden, den er hinterlassen hatte. Na toll, jetzt würder er erstmal das Bett abziehen müssen, bevor er zur Arbeit ging. Das hätte er auch besser planen können.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verdächtige einkreisen. Mit Boerne lachen.
> 
> Ich kann keine Kapitel zusammen fassen, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta wieder von der großartigen cricri!
> 
> Ansonsten alles mein Mist.

 

Als Thiel im Büro ankam, schien es so, als ob alle Kollegen ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen begrüßen würden. Natürlich bildete er sich das nur ein, aber er konnte die Blicke nicht abschütteln. Konnte man es ihm ansehen, dass er heute morgen einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte während er an Boerne dachte? Gab es eine Veränderung in der Art wie er sich bewegte, wie er aussah? War er noch derselbe Hauptkommissar Thiel, obwohl er sich in einen Mann verliebt hatte? Die ersten Stunden vergingen noch zäher als sonst, während er über seinem Papierkram saß und mit sich kämpfte.

Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, sprang er auf und zerrte Nadeshda mit zu Rikes Eltern, wo er hoffte die junge Aktivistin anzutreffen. Gestern hatten sie bereits kurz in ihrer WG geklingelt, dort hatte man ihnen aber versichert, sie sei seit dem Wochenende nicht zu Hause gewesen. Vielleicht wussten die Eltern ja etwas.

Eine Fahndung wollte Thiel noch nicht ausschreiben, denn es war ja kein handfester Beweis gefunden worden, der seine Theorie, dass Rike die Täterin gewesen sein könnte, untermauerte. Da hatte er sonst gleich wieder die Klemm im Nacken, die ihm wegen vorschneller Schlussfolgerungen die Hölle heiß machte. Und wegen Verschwendung von Steuergeldern.

Er drückte mit dem Daumen auf die Klingel und konnte im Inneren des kleinen Einfamilienhauses die Türglocke reagieren hören. Nach ein paar Augenblicken sah er eine verschwommene Figur durch die Glastür auf sie zukommen und dann standen sie vor einer kleinen, harmlos aussehenden Frau Mitte vierzig, die sich gerade die Hände an einem Trockentuch abwischte.

„Ja bitte?“ Sie lächelte ihn an.

Thiel zog seinen Ausweis.

„Thiel, Kripo Münster. Sind Sie Frau Schütthoff?“

„Ja.“ Rikes Mutter klang jetzt verängstigt und unsicher. „Oh mein Gott, ist Henrike was passiert?“

Jetzt sprang Nadeshda schnell ein, die erkannt hatte wie Thiels rauhe Art gewirkt haben musste.

„Nicht so weit wir wissen. Keine Sorge Frau Schütthoff. Wir hätten nur gerne mal mit ihr gesprochen. Wissen Sie wo sie sich aufhalten könnte?“ Nadeshda legte besonders viel Freundlichkeit in ihre Stimme, um Thiels Maulfaulheit etwas auszugleichen.

Das Gesicht von Henrikes Mutter entspannte sich wieder und sie ließ ihre Hände mit dem Trockentuch sinken.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Sie wohnt ja schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr hier. Sondern in der Robert-Koch-Straße in Uninähe. Ist sie denn nicht dort?“

„Nein.“ Thiel mischte sich jetzt wieder dazwischen. „Ihre Mitbewohnerin hat uns gestern gesagt, dass sie schon seit dem Wochenende nicht mehr dort war und wir es hier probieren sollten.“

„Dann ist sie bestimmt bei ihrem Freund.“ Frau Schütthoff nickte mit dem Kopf an ihnen vorbei, obwohl der Freund ja wohl kaum auf der anderen Straßenseite wohnte.

Thiel und Nadeshda schauten sich an und Thiel zückte mal wieder seinen Notizblock samt Kuli.

„Und wie ist der Name von diesem Freund und wissen Sie vielleicht wo der wohnt?“

„Aber natürlich.“ Frau Schütthoff beugte sich vor, um die richtige Schreibweise auf Thiels Notizblock zu überprüfen. „Robert Haustein mit nur einem s. Der ...“

Thiel ließ den Block sinken. Ja, nee, schon klar.

XXX

Zum Mittagessen setzte Thiel sich in die letzte Ecke der Kantine und trotzdem schaffte Boerne es ihn zu finden. Mist. Das konnte er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen.

„Und?“, begann Boerne als er das Tablett gut gelaunt vor sich auf den Tisch stellte. „Hat sich was ergeben?“

„Nee.“ Thiel hoffte, dass er Boerne schnell wieder vergraulen konnte. Er schnitt sich ein Stück von seiner Bratwurst ab, die es heute mit Kartoffelbrei und Rotkohl gab. Das mochte er eigentlich ganz gerne, aber jetzt gerade hatte es ihm den Appetit verschlagen.

„Sind Sie denn schon mit dem ... na, wie hieß er noch, Roman Hausstein, der das NABU Büro leitet, weitergekommen?“

„Robert Haustein. Und nein.“ Er musste Boerne ja nichts von dem Überwachungsvideo erzählen und von Daniel und Ansgar und dem ganzen .... Eigentlich musste er Boerne überhaupt nichts erzählen. Warum mischte der sich immer in sein Leben und seine Arbeit rein? Dadurch war der knietiefe emotionale Schneematsch in dem er jetzt feststeckte ja eh erst entstanden.

„Und Rike?“

„Mann Boerne. Jetzt halten Sie doch mal den Mund. Es gibt nichts Neues. Punkt.“ Thiel stocherte jetzt in seinem Rotkohl, als würde er auf eine Voodoo Puppe mit Boernes Gesicht einstechen. Er wollte so gerne locker und freundschaftlich mit Boerne umgehen können, aber das gelang ihm einfach nicht. Jedesmal wenn er den anderen sah, stieg ihm fast die Schamesröte ins Gesicht im Gedanken an die Sachen, die er sich in seinen Träumen vorstellte, was er heute morgen getan und gedacht hatte. Und Boerne wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Einmal war Thiel freundlich, dann wieder abweisend. Auf der anderen Seite war das vermutlich gar nicht so viel anders als früher und Boerne dachte sich überhaupt gar nichts dabei.    

„Na, da haben Sie heute ja die Steuergelder mal wieder sinnvoll verbraten“, versuchte Boerne zu witzeln. Thiel schaute ihn müde an. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch durchhalten würde.

Der andere pflügte einfach weiter durch seine Gesprächshälfte, so wie er das ja gerne mal machte, ohne darauf zu achten, dass der Gesprächspartner sich schon aus der offenen Autotür ins Freie gestürzt hatte.

„Ich habe heute Nachmittag keine Leiche auf dem Tisch und wollte fragen, ob wir nicht zusammen zur Befragung zu Rike fahren wollen?“ Boernes Lächeln wirkte etwas gezwungen und Thiel sah, dass seine Augen nicht mitlächelten. Vielleicht hatte er Boerne jetzt doch etwas vergrätzt.

In dem Moment beschloss er seine eigenen Probleme von jetzt hintenan zu stellen und zumindest freundlich zu Boerne zu sein, der ja nun nichts dafür konnte, dass Thiel sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Und plötzlich war es, als hätte sich ein Knoten in seiner Brust gelöst. Ja, Boerne traf keine Schuld an der Sache und er musste einfach lernen damit umzugehen. Und ständig grundlos sauer auf Boerne zu sein war ja nun keine Lösung. Er holte tief Luft.

„Rike ist weder bei sich zu Hause in der WG, noch bei ihren Eltern. Ihre Mutter hat uns aber gesagt, mit wem sie momentan liiert ist. Dort sollten wir mal vorbeischauen.“ Thiel machte eine Pause um sicherzugehen, dass Boerne das Ergebnis der Steuergelderverschwendung von heute morgen auch mitbekam. Der starrte ihn mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen erwartungsvoll an, wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal eine Feuerwerksrakete explodieren sah.

„Robert Haustein.“

„Ach nee.“ Boerne lachte auf. „So, so, da hat die junge Dame sich ja wie die Raupe Nimmersatt zur nächstbesseren Seite durchgefressen, was?“

„Boerne!“ Thiel wollte, dass es streng klang aber er vermutete, dass der Erfolg nur mäßig war, da er versuchen musste sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

Und so kam es, dass er und Boerne am Nachmittag zusammen zu Robert Haustein fuhren. Dessen Wohnung lag zwar in einem der besseren Viertel von Münster, war aber recht klein. Dafür mit schönem Holzboden und einem großen offenen Wohnraum, der auch die Küche beinhaltete. Schlafzimmer und Badezimmer lagen den Türen zu urteilen separat. Wie im Nabu-Büro war auch hier vieles aus hellem Naturholz und es waren vorwiegend Bücher, die das Zimmer bunt machten, eher als kitschige Dekorationsgegenstände. Es herrschte ähnlich wie im Nabu-Büro eine gemütliche Unordnung und Thiel fühlte sich ein wenig an das Haus seines Vaters erinnert.

„Kann ich Ihnen was leckeres anbieten? Frisch gepressten Saft oder einen Eistee? Ich habe heute morgen noch welchen aufgesetzt. Mit Orangenscheiben aus Bio-Anbau drin.“ Robert war wie immer zuvorkommend aber leicht enervierend überenthusiastisch. Thiel hoffte, das Boerne sich im Kopf schon mal eine Meinung zu dem Umweltschützer bildete, um nachher mit ihm zusammen Theorien zu entwerfen. Das war immer der beste Teil. Wenn sie abends noch bei einem von beiden auf dem Sofa saßen und aus den vorliegenden Fakten – oder manchmal auch ohne jegliche Fakten – wilde Theorien zur Lösung des Falles ersonnen. Thiel musste sich wieder ein wenig am Riemen reißen, um das Gespräch fortzuführen.

„Danke, nein. Ich will lieber gleich zur Sache kommen.“ Nicht so wie sonst, kam die freche Antwort aus seinem eigenen Kopf. Oh Mann.

„Haben Sie in den letzten drei Tagen Kontakt mit Henrike Schütthoff gehabt? Wissen Sie wo sie sich aufhalten könnte?“ Thiel versuchte an Roberts Körpersprache abzulesen, ob der sich bereit machte zu lügen.

Robert druckste ein wenig herum.

„Nein, also, nein ... wieso? Sie arbeitet ja erst am Freitag wieder und ... na ja, sie studiert doch auch. Da weiß ich ja auch nicht immer wo sie steckt.“

„Herr Haustein, wir wissen, dass Sie eine Beziehung mit Henrike haben und da sie weder bei sich zu Hause noch bei ihren Eltern zu finden ist, lag die Vermutung nahe, dass sie sich bei Ihnen aufhalten könnte.“

Robert Haustein sank ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Ja, also, das stimmt. Rike und ich sind seit ein paar Monaten ein Paar, aber bislang weiß das noch keiner. Also im Nabu. Ich bin schließlich der Leiter und ... na ja, das ist zwar nicht direkt verboten, aber Rike ist halt erst zweiundzwanzig und ... ich bin halt schon sowas wie ihr Chef. Und sie war früher mal mit Ansgar liiert und da haben wir gedacht es ist besser, wenn wir es erstmal nicht herumerzählen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Sie werden das nicht breittreten, oder?“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und machte innerlich schon mal eine Notiz, dass Rike plötzlich sehr verdächtig erschien. Es passierte ein Mord und sie verschwand noch am selben Tag. Entweder war sie selber in Gefahr oder sie hatte sich gerade ganz nach oben auf die Liste der Täter katapultiert. Er musste erstmal von beidem ausgehen. Kurz überlegte er, ob es sinnvoll war Haustein nach seinen Kenntnissen über Ansgar und Daniels Beziehungsstatus zu befragen, schreckte aber davor zurück, weil Boerne direkt neben ihm stand. Durfte er sich so in seiner Arbeit beeinflussen lassen? Er wusste es nicht.

„Haben Sie denn irgendeine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte?“, mischte Boerne sich jetzt ein und damit war die Entscheidung gegen die Erwähnung von Ansgars und Daniels Liebschaft schon gefallen. Das war hier ja wie bei einer Schnitzeljagd, dachte Thiel. Von der Mitbewohnerin zu den Eltern, von den Eltern zum Freund und vom Freund ...?

„Nein. Vielleicht bei ner Freundin oder so?“ Haustein zuckte mit den Schultern. Interessierte ihn das denn gar nicht, dass seine Freundin nicht auffindbar war? Oder hatte er Kontakt mit ihr und wollte es ihnen nicht erzählen? Thiel machte sich noch eine innere Notiz.

„Was ham Sie denn während der Demo gemacht? Als Leiter des Nabu Büros hätte ich gedacht Sie dort auch anzutreffen“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Ich war an dem Wochenende in Berlin zu einer Tagung für die Vorbereitung auf die Demonstration im Rahmen der Klimakonferenz der UN in Warschau in ein paar Monaten, welche wahrscheinlich wieder mal zu einer lächerlichen Farce verkommen wird, so wie immer.“ Haustein nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche, stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Thiel seufzte und nach ein paar weiteren Fragen zu seinem Alibi machten er und Boerne sich wieder auf.

„Und?“, fragte Thiel den anderen, nachdem sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Ich glaube ihm nicht.“ Boerne schüttelte den Kopf, während er seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche fischte.

„Und was schlagen Sie vor?“

Boerne lächelte verschmitzt.

„Observation.“

XXX

Thiel wusste nicht, warum er sich hatte breitschlagen lassen später am Abend zusammen mit Boerne in dessen Wagen in der Nähe von Hausteins Wohnung in einer dunklen Einfahrt zu parken, um zu versuchen Rike abzufangen, falls sie sich hier wirklich blicken lassen solllte. Dafür hatten sie doch Leute. Aber er konnte Boerne im Moment nichts abschlagen. Nicht nachdem er sich vorhin beim Essen dem anderen gegenüber so unmöglich verhalten hatte.

Er hatte für jeden von ihnen einen großen Kaffee besorgt und jetzt saßen sie schon seit einer halben Stunde hier im Auto. Er war dankbar dafür, dass es nicht Winter war und dass Boerne wieder das Glitzern in den Augen hatte, wie bei einer tatsächlichen Schnitzeljagd. Er versuchte sich wieder auf den Professor zu konzentrieren, der immer noch redete.

„... und dann hat der alte Gockel doch tatsächlich nur in Unterhose und Gummistiefeln gekleidet ...“ Boerne musste wieder kichern, „... in seiner alten weißen, nun ja eigentlich eher grauen, schlabbrigen Unterhose die Hymne angestimmt und den Salut durchgeführt. Und wir standen alle da - schön in Reihe, in unserer Schuluniform und mussten uns innen auf die Wangen beißen um nicht zu lachen. Es war auch saukalt, das heißt er war auch eher ein Mini-Wini Würstchen und die Gummistiefel rutschten ganz schön gefährlich auf dem frostigen Boden, als er versuchte im Stechschritt zurück ins Internatsgebäude zu marschieren und wir im Entenmarsch hinterher. Da haben wir schon alle gelacht wie blöde.“ Boerne prustete wieder los bei der Erinnerung an seine Schulzeit, die ja, wie Thiel sehr wohl wusste, nicht immer so rosig gewesen war wie er es Thiel jetzt gerade schilderte, aber in der es zumindest einige Moment der Verbrüderung unter den Internatsinsassen, wie Boerne sie genannte hatte, gegeben hatte - wie eben diesen hier.

Ansonsten war Boerne ja wohl eher der Außenseiter gewesen, dachte Thiel, als er den Kindheitserinnerungen des anderen zuhörte. Was ihn überraschte, war, dass Boerne durchscheinen ließ, dass er daran selbst nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen war. Um in die „richtigen Kreise“ zu kommen, hatte er die Externen links liegen lassen und versucht, bei den Reichen und Schönen mitzumischen, aber an dieser Schule reichte ein Oberarzt als Vater dafür anscheinend bei weitem nicht aus.

„Ich wollte halt immer dazu gehören.“ Thiel kniff sich in den Oberschenkel, weil er kaum glauben konnte, dass Boerne ihm hier solche Sachen erzählte. „Und dachte die Externen würden mich nur wieder runterziehen und mich ins Stolpern bringen. Meine Eltern waren eben auch sehr ehrgeizig. Und da wollte ich sie nicht enttäuschen.“

Thiel überlegt einen Moment ihn darauf anzusprechen, dass Boerne sich dadurch in Freundschaftsdingen total ins Abseits katapultiert hatte, ließ es dann aber sein, weil er dem anderen nicht unnötig wehtun wollte. Jetzt war er schon total weich geworden, dabei bevorzugte er doch sonst immer alles was er dachte geradeheraus zu sagen.  

„Und dann habe ich ja an der Uni meine Frau, mein Ex-Frau, kennengelernt und die hatte sich ja wohl auch nicht ohne Grund in mich verliebt und da war dann auch für eine Weile alles in Ordnung gewesen. Sie schätzte meine geistige Überlegenheit und mein Standesbewußtsein und ich mochte ihre ...“ Boerne stoppte und es schien als wusste er nicht mehr so ganz genau was er eigentlich an ihr gemocht hatte, aber allein dass sie ihn gemocht zu haben schien, hatte sicherlich einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn ausgeübt.

„Na ja, schick ausgesehen hat sie auch. Konnte man gut mitnehmen zu den Feiern mit den oberen Zehntausend der Gesellschaft. Edle Wochenendausflüge ins Umland, Jagdgesellschaften und Ferienhäuser in der Bretagne. Das alles hat ihr schon sehr zugesagt. Ja, bis sie auf diesen Selbstfindungstrip geraten ist und plötzlich Yoga und Pilates und ihren Physiotherapeuten viel spannender fand als ihren verstaubten Rechtsmediziner.“ Boerne sprach jetzt eigentlich mehr mit seinen eigenen Fingern als mit Thiel und der merkte, dass selbst in der Erinnerung die Worte, die sie Boerne an den Kopf geworfen haben musste, immer noch weh taten und dass die Stimmung ein wenig zu kippen drohte. Schnell versuchte er das Boot in eine andere Richtung zu steuern.

„Und dann haben Sie sich Wagner ins Bett geholt und den Frauen abgeschworen.“ Thiel wollte das eigentlich witzig klingen lassen, aber jetzt merkte er, dass es total unpassend war. Wie so oft. Deshalb sagte er ja meistens lieber nichts, bevor er sich in solche Situationen brachte.

Aber Boerne reagierte ganz anders als erwartet und lachte kurz auf.

„Tja, ist wohl so.“

Thiel schaute überrascht zu ihm hoch und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Und da war er wieder. Der Stromschlag. Und jetzt war das Wünschen wieder größer geworden als die Realität und er musste schnell den Blick abwenden, bevor er sich verriet. Seine Augen suchten draußen nach irgendetwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Mann neben ihm ablenkte, der ihn mittlerweile von allem anderen im Leben ablenkte.

Ein ältere Dame ging mit ihrem kleinen Hund im Licht der Straßenlaternen spazieren und rauchte dabei eine Zigarette. Ein Jogger lief vorbei, obwohl es jetzt bestimmt schon fast elf war. Wie konnte man um diese Zeit noch joggen gehen? Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Und ein junger Mann schob ein Fahrrad die Straße herauf. Thiel stubste Boerne mit dem Ellbogen an, aber Boerne hatte schon das Fernglas in der Hand und reichte es ihm herüber.

Die Person war zwar in weite Jeans, Kapuzenpullover und Baseballcap gekleidet, aber Thiel war sich trotzdem ziemlich sicher, dass es Rike war. Die Art wie sie die Umgebung vorsichtig aber konzentriert scannte verriet sie. Er rutschte im Sitz weiter nach unten, so dass nur noch sein Blick über das Amaturenbrett reichte. Boerne tat neben ihm dasselbe. Sie hatten sich, mit Genehmigung des Hausbesitzers, in eine Hauseinfahrt gestellt und nicht am Straßenrand geparkt. Er hoffte, dass das reichte um Rikes Verdacht von ihrem Wagen abzulenken. Zudem sah Boernes Kutsche ja auch nun wirklich nicht wie eine Zivilstreife aus. Vielleicht half ihnen das diesmal.

Er stellte das Fernglas schärfer und jetzt kam die Person besser in Sichtweite. Sie schob das Rad einige hundert Meter weiter, an dem Haus, in dem Robert Haustein wohnte vorbei, und schloss es dann an einem Laternenpfahl an.

„Ist sie’s?“ zischte Boerne leise neben ihm.

„Schhhh.“ Er wollte das hier jetzt nicht verpatzen. Sonst saß ihm morgen die Klemm im Nacken, weil er unvorschriftsmäßig observiert und auch noch einen Zivilisten dabei gefährdet hatte.

Rike schaute sich noch einmal um, bevor sie mit ihrem Schlüssel die Haustür zu dem mehrstöckigen Wohnhaus aufschloss, in dem Robert Haustein lebte. Sie schlüpfte hinein und Thiel fluchte.

„Mist. Sie ist rein. Jetzt kriegen wir nix mehr mit.“

Aber Boerne war schon dabei die Autotür auf seiner Seite zu öffnen und Thiel versuchte vergeblich ihn noch am Jackenärmel zu erwischen, bevor er aus dem Auto stieg.

„Boerne!“ zischte Thiel so leise wie möglich, dabei wusste er genau, dass der andere sich taub stellen würde. Er schlüpfte schnell auf seiner Seite aus dem Auto und klickte die Tür vorsichtig zu. Boerne war schon auf der anderen Straßenseite und wartete dort auf ihn. Er lief auf leisen Sohlen hinüber und Boerne setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, um das Mehrfamilienhaus herum und auf die Rückseite. An der Gartenhecke hatte Thiel Boerne endlich eingeholt. Er griff den anderen am Arm.

„Sagen Sie mal, spinnen Sie jetzt total? Was soll das denn werden?“, flüsterte er.  

Boerne antwortete nicht, sondern legte ihm nur einen Finger auf die Lippen. Thiel zuckte erschrocken weg. Elektrisch geladene Zeigefinger auf seinen Lippen trugen jetzt nicht gerade zur besseren Konzentration bei. Boerne zwängte sich zwischen Hecke und Hauswand hindurch und Thiel musste ihm wohl oder übel folgen. Sie standen vor einer Reihe von niedrighängenden Balkonen. Er zeigte mit einem Finger auf den zweiten dieser Balkone, der nur circa einen Meter fünfzig vom Boden weg begann. Die Oberkante der Betonkonstruktion lag jedoch sicher in zwei Meter fünzig Höhe.

„Kommen Sie, Thiel. Das schaffen wir doch locker.“

„Mann Boerne, das ist doch Quatsch jetzt. Da können wir doch gar nichts hören.“

Boerne hob belehrend einen Zeigefinger in die Luft. War das jetzt derselbe, der ihn gerade an den Lippen berührt hatte? Thiel schüttelte Gedanken ab.

„Nicht hören aber sehen, mein lieber Thiel.“ Und damit zog er den Hauptkommissar am Jackenärmel am ersten Balkon vorbei und schaute sich nach einer Möglichkeit um, den Balkon von Hausteins Wohnung zu erklimmen.

„Räuberleiter, Thiel. Na los!“

„Was?“ Thiel starrte ihn verdattert an.

„Na, Sie wollen doch wohl nicht, dass ich Sie dort hinaufhiefe, oder? Dafür haben Sie mir etwas zuviel Oberweite, nicht wahr?“ Boerne piekste ihm in den Bauch.

Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Vergessen Sie’s.“

„Jetzt kommen Sie schon, Thiel. Wir müssen doch sicher gehen, dass es wirklich Rike war und nicht irgendjemand anderes.“

Thiel schüttelte geschlagen mit dem Kopf, allerdings eher ob seiner eigenen Dummheit, als ob des wirren Vorschlags von Boerne und faltete seine Finger zu einer Räuberleiter. Boerne stellte einen Fuß hinein und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Seitenwand des Balkons ab. Gut dass Haustein nicht im zweiten oder dritten Stock wohnte, dachte Thiel gerade noch, bevor Boerne sein volles Gewicht in seine Hände stemmte und er leicht in die Knie sackte. Dann spürte er wie Boerne versuchte einen Fuß sicher auf seiner Schulter zu platzieren, um sich dann über den Rand des Balkons schwingen zu können. Mann, war der schwer. Sah man ihm gar nicht so an.

Dann war plötzlich der Druck weg und er schaute nach oben in Boernes Gesicht, der ihm mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ein ‚okay‘ gab und dann in Richtung Balkontür aus dem Blickfeld verschwand.

Thiel seufzte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl sie waren eigentlich schon verheiratet. Und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl er könnte schon mal die Koffer packen für die Einweisung in die Klapsmühle. Er versuchte sich während er wartete die Umgebung etwas genauer anzuschauen. Es war ziemlich dunkel hinter dem Haus, aber er konnte im Lichtschein einiger Fenster die Rasenfläche sehen, die sich unter seinen Füßen erstreckte. Das Mehrfamilienhaus hatte eine angrenzende Rasenfläche und ein paar Sträucher, die den Rand zum nächsten Haus absteckten. Zur Straße hin begrenzte eine mannshohe Hecke den Bereich.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch über sich und sah gerade noch, wie Boerne sich wieder über den Rand des Balkons schwang und fast auf ihn fallen ließ. Er konnte gerade noch zur Seite treten und streckte automatisch die Arme aus, um Boernes Sprung abzufangen, was natürlich Unfug war. Boernes Stirn knallte beim Aufprall an sein Kinn und er griff sich ins Gesicht. Autsch. Doch Boerne beachtete ihn gar nicht und drückte ihn sofort nach hinten unter den niedrig hängenden Balkon, wo sie halb gebückt stehen blieben. Boerne hatte seine Hand über Thiels Mund gelegt und schaute ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Beide lauschten den Geräuschen über ihnen. Schritte knirschten auf dem Boden des Balkons. Dann war es still. Thiel zog Boernes Hand von seinem Mund weg und sie lauschten angespannt.

„Du, vielleicht war’s ne Katze oder so.“ Männerstimme. Haustein.

„Nee, es war größer. Ganz klar. Boah, wenn das Daniel ist, dann hau ich ihm eine rein.“ Frauenstimme. Rike? Er schaute Boerne an. Der nickte. Rike.

„Soll ich mal unten schauen?“ Haustein klang besorgt, aber nicht alarmiert.

„Ist glaub‘ ich besser. Bevor mich hier jemand sieht.“

„Dann schnell wieder rein, okay?“ Und die Stimmen verschwanden.

Thiel nickte Boerne zu und sie rannten los. Auf die Hecke zu, hindurch quetschen, zur Straße wo ihr Auto stand. Nein! Thiel packte Boerne am Arm. Haustein würde aus dem Hauseingang kommen und sie sehen. Andere Richtung. Sie liefen den Weg hinunter und bogen so schnell wie möglich nach links ab, so dass sie vom Fußweg her nicht mehr gesehen werden konnten, dann weiter am nächsten Haus vorbei, wieder rechts, dann links. Haken schlagen. Sie wurden immer langsamer und Thiel kam ins Keuchen.

„Stop!“ rief er. Boerne hielt an. Auch er schnaufte ganz schön, musste dann aber lachen. Mann, sie liefen weg als ob sie jemand verfolgte, dabei hatte Haustein sie ja höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht mal gesehen. Thiel lachte jetzt auch und musste seine Hände auf die Knie stützen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Boerne schwankte leicht von der ganzen Rennerei und der Aufregung und legte Thiel eine Hand auf den Rücken. Halb um ihn zu beruhigen und halb um sich auf ihm abzustützen. Thiel richtete sich ächzend wieder auf. Er war echt zu alt für diese Scheiße, aber er konnte sich verdammt nochmal nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal soviel Spaß gehabt hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Augen wie Nordlichter strahlten, als er Boerne immer noch lachend anschaute. Aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Sollte der doch sehen, was er fühlte.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause erzählte Boerne dann noch schnell, was er gesehen hatte. Es war tatsächlich Rike gewesen, die Haustein besucht hatte, also hatte der entweder gelogen oder sie hatte sich erst nach ihrem Gespräch heute nachmittag bei ihm gemeldet. Das erschien beiden dann doch relativ unwahrscheinlich. Aber was steckte jetzt dahinter? War Rike die Täterin? Warum versteckte sie sich? Thiel beschloss am nächsten Tag mal Hausteins Alibi mit der Tagung in Berlin zu überprüfen. Ach ja, und einen Haftbefehl für Henrike Schütthoff zu beantragen.

In der Nacht schlief Thiel erschöpft und zufrieden ein und traumlos bis zum Morgen durch. Vielleicht, weil die Wirklichkeit heute jeden Traum geschlagen hatte.  

 


	5. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich kann Kapitel nicht zusammenfassen. Und Thiel und Boerne können Gefühle nicht zusammenfassen. So ist das halt manchmal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal ein besonders dicker Dank an cricri, die dieses Kapitel überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hat, nachdem ich ihr eine seltsame Anordnung von Wörtern geschickt habe, die sie neu zusammen setzen musste. Wie eine Tasche voller Scrabble Steine.
> 
> Ihr werdet natürlich merken, dass ich bei zwei Szenen etwas im Original Canon geplündert habe, aber ich fand es so süß :-)

 

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich immer noch seltsam glücklich. Lange nicht mehr gespürt. Nett. Könnte man öfter mal haben. Da fiel es ihm dann auch viel leichter aufzustehen, obwohl heute das extrem unangenehme Gespräch mit Hubert Brahmann anstand. Hierfür hatten sie tatsächlich einen Termin bei seiner Sekretärin machen müssen. Absurd.

Als er die Tür seiner Wohnung gerade hinter sich schloss, sprang die gegenüberliegende auf.

„Ah, Thiel, einen guten Morgen wünsche ich!“ Boernes Laune war mal wieder von „beschwingt“ nach „Hör-auf-dem-Kind-soviel-Zucker-zu-geben“ gekippt. Thiel war froh, dass er dem anderen gerade den Rücken zudrehte, sonst würde der noch sein verräterisches Lächeln sehen, das er sich nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Moinsen.“ Er versuchte wirklich es wie immer klingen zu lassen. Wirklich. Ging aber nicht. Das Lächeln kämpfte sich immer wieder durch. Boerne schien das aber nicht zu stören, denn der lächelte jetzt auch.

„Haben Sie sich denn von gestern gut erholt? War ja doch ganz schön aufregend, nicht wahr?“

„Hm.“ Musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass er einen der besten Tage in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte. Aber Boerne war ja auch gar nicht jeder und er hatte doch beschlossen etwas offener und freundlicher zu dem anderen zu sein. „Joah, schon.“ Zu mehr konnte er sich dann doch nicht durchringen.

„Großartig! Und was machen wir heute?“ Der Professor wippte praktisch vor Ungeduld auf den Fußballen auf und ab.

Na super, jetzt ging Boerne davon aus, dass sie beide jeden Tag auf wilde Verbrecherjagd gingen.

„Na, ich denke mal Sie werden Ihre Arbeit machen und ich meine.“ Und damit ging Thiel an Boerne vorbei und aus der Haustür zu seinem Fahrrad.

Einen Moment blieb alles ruhig, aber dann ging die Haustür wieder auf.

„Was ist denn der nächste Schritt? Werden wir Rike verhaften? Oder am Besten den Haustein gleich mit. Der steckt doch mit drin. Ich denke wir sollten ...“

Thiel unterbrach ihn gleich hier mit erhobener Hand.

„WIR – sollten gar nichts. Sie sind kein Polizist und daher kann ich Sie nicht mit auf irgendwelche Verhaftungen, Befragungen oder sonstwelche polizeilichen Angelegenheiten mitnehmen. Das gestern war schon grenzwertig.“

„Aha! Sie werden heute eine Verhaftung und eine Befragung durchführen. Wo denn?“

„BOERNE!“

Thiel stieg auf sein Fahrrad und fuhr los. Auf dem Weg zum Präsidium musste er nochmal über die Unterhaltung mit Boerne lachen. Der ließ auch echt nicht locker. Fast so als ob ... Nein, Boerne wollte sich nur in den Fall reindrängeln, weil der Rest seines Lebens so erbärmlich langweilig war. Wie bei ihm selbst.

Warum hoffte er eigentlich immer noch, dass der andere sich ständig aufdrängte, weil er an ihm interessiert war? Das war doch Quatsch. Na ja, genauso Quatsch, wie er vor einer Woche noch seine eigenen Gefühle Boerne gegenüber abgetan hätte. Mann, fahrradfahren ließ viel zu viel Raum zum Nachdenken. Das war nicht gut. Morgen sollte er seinen Vater anrufen, damit der ihn fuhr.

Im Präsidium ließ er sich zunächst erstmal von Nadeshda über den momentanen Stand der Ermittlungen informieren – Nix Neues, Chef – und dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf zu ihrem ersten Termin. Hubert Brahmann. CEO von Brahmann Bau.

Thiel fand, dass die Hallen des Geschäftssitzes von Hubert Brahmann eher wie das Innere eines Mausoleums aussahen, aber er musste ja hier auch nicht langsam vor sich hin rotten. Ihre Schritte hallten unangenehm auf dem Marmorfussboden und der Weg bis zur Rezeption erschien ihm furchtbar lang.

Einige Minuten später standen sie in Brahmanns Vorzimmer und der Vorzimmerdrachen entpuppte sich als etwas rundliche junge Frau, mit frechem Kurzhaarschnitt und einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Thiel, Kripo Münster“, Thiel zerrte an seinem Reißverschluss an der Jacke herum im vergeblichen Versuch an seinen Polizeiausweis heran zu kommen. Dass der auch immer klemmen musste. „Wir haben einen Termin mit Herrn Brahmann.“

„Natürlich, Herr Thiel. Herr Brahmann hat zwar gerade noch Besuch, aber Sie können schon reingehen. Bitte.“ Sie zeigte auf die Tür neben ihrem Schreibtisch. _Wie im Fernsehen_ , dachte Thiel und dann _Besuch_?

Als sie das Büro betraten, drehte sich der Besuch zu ihnen um und Thiels Gesicht versuchte mehrere Emotionen gleichzeitig darzustellen, was vermutlich ziemlich albern aussah. Dann gewann der Ärger. Boerne. Der lächelte ihn aber nur ganz unschuldig an und ignorierte die mörderischen Blitze, die aus Thiels Augen auf ihn zuschossen. Wie hatte Boerne herausbekommen, dass er heute Brahmann befragen würde und wann?

Aber da kam schon Hubert Brahmann mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zu und schüttelte zunächst Nadeshda und dann ihm die Hand.

„Ah, Herr Thiel. Das ist ja schrecklich was ich da hören muss. Ein junger Mann wurde bei der Umweltschutzdemonstration letztes Wochenende ermordet aufgefunden? Du meine Güte.“ Brahmanns Stimme versuchte Mitleid auszudrücken und verfehlte nur knapp das Ziel. Na ja, was sollte man auch erwarten? Eigentlich spielte ihm das ja auch ganz gut in die Karten, dass Ansgar tot war.

„Ja, das stimmt. Wobei der Herr Professor hier“, und er nickte noch einmal einen Blitz in Boernes Richtung „gar keine Befugnis hat, mit Außenstehenden über den Fall zu reden.“

„Na na, Herr Thiel“, mischte Boerne sich ein, „Herr Brahmann ist schließlich ein Freund der Familie und zudem auch direkt in den Fall verwickelt, nicht wahr? Da hat er doch das Recht informiert zu werden.“ Boerne setzte sein überhebliches Gesicht auf und jetzt tat es Thiel verdammt weh in der Brust. Hatte er doch gedacht, dass Boerne ihn vielleicht mochte und von daher nicht mehr hinterrücks solche miesen Sachen abziehen würde. Tja, falsch gedacht, Thiel. Er musste innerlich sarkastisch lachen. Was hatte er auch erwartet von einem narzisstischen Besserwisser?

„Er wird ja auch informiert.“ Thiel schaffte es kaum die Zähne auseinander zu bringen, so wütend war er. „Von mir. So und jetzt raus hier.“ Er zeigte mit dem Daumen hinter sich auf die Tür.

Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute zu Brahmann hin.

„Ach Herr Hauptkommissar, kommen Sie“, versuchte Brahmann zu beschwichtigen. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Also, ich für meinen Teil habe keine Geheimnisse vor Karl-Friedrich.“ Er lächelte gewinnend und Boerne nickte ihm dankend zu. Okay, dachte Thiel, wenn er das so haben will.

„Na gut.“ Er hatte sich jetzt wieder im Griff und schaltete in den professionellen Gang hoch. „Also, Herr Brahmann. Sie hatten uns ursprünglich kontaktiert, weil Sie eine Morddrohung erhalten haben, falls Sie den Plan die Schnellstraße zu bauen nicht aufgeben würden.“

„Das stimmt. Ich habe auch lange überlegt, ob ich den Auftritt bei der Demo absagen soll, aber ich wollte kein Feigling sein und außerdem wollte ich die Vorteile des Projekts verdeutlichen, um den vielen negativen Berichterstattungen entgegenzuwirken.“

„Und Sie haben keinen Personenschutz beantragt“, stellte Thiel nüchtern fest.

„Nein. Ich wollte keine unnötigen Aggressionen schüren.“ Brahmann setzte sich jetzt wieder in seinen Bürostuhl und bot Thiel und Nadeshda mit einer Handbewegung an es ihm gleichzutun und auch Platz zu nehmen. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Bloß schnell wieder raus hier. Nadeshda blieb aus Solidarität ebenfalls stehen.

„Kannten Sie das Opfer?“

Brahmann schaute überrascht zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal wer das Opfer war?“

„Oh“, Thiel fuhr sich mit dem Daumen über die Stirn. „Ich dachte ...“, er wandte sich in Boernes Richtung, stoppte aber, bevor sein Blick den anderen traf.

„Also, das Opfer war ein Mitarbeiter des Nabu Münster. Ansgar Greve.“

Erwartungsgemäß versuchte Hubert Brahmann sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber Thiel sah, wie der andere sich anspannte und den Kiefer zusammenpresste.

„Ah.“

„Kannten Sie Herrn Greve?“, bohrte Thiel nach.

„Hm ja. Ja, wir hatten eine ... nun ja, oberflächliche Bekanntschaft. Daniel hat ihn mal zu einer Familienfeier mitgebracht, um ... um zu schockieren. Hat geklappt.“ Brahmann lächelte bitter. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Thiel sehen, wie Boerne aufmerkte.

„Sie wussten also von der Beziehung zwischen Ansgar und Ihrem Sohn?“ Jetzt brannte Boernes Blick ein kleines, präzises Loch in seine Schläfe, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Der war selber Schuld.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wer die Morddrohung an Sie verfasst haben könnte?“ Thiels Stimme blieb so professionell wie möglich.

Brahmann zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Niemand und jeder. Ich habe viele ... Neider, Geschäftsrivalen. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand von denen mich umbringen wollen würde, aber vielleicht liege ich da ja auch völlig falsch.“

Thiel stellte noch mehrere Fragen zu verschiedenen Themen, besonders über Brahmanns Verhältnis zu seinem Sohn.

„Nun ja, ich denke es ist kein Geheimnis, dass er sich öffentlich von mir distanziert hat. Er war völlig versessen auf diese Umweltschutzidee. Da hat dieser Ansgar ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wir ... hatten schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr.“

Zwanzig Minuten später verließen sie Brahmanns Büro wieder. Boerne folgte ihnen, aber Thiel würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Als sie in den Fahrstuhl stiegen, drehte Boerne sich zu ihm hin.

„Und wann genau hatten Sie geplant mir zu erzählen, dass Ansgar mit dem Sohn von Hubert Brahmann zusammen war?“ Seine Stimme war eisig. Er merkte wie Nadeshda versuchte ein wenig von ihnen abzurücken, um nicht in den Streit hineingesogen zu werden, was sich in dem engen Fahrstuhl aber schwierig gestaltete.

„Eigentlich ... nie.“

„Ach toll, das ist ja sehr erwachsen.“

„Genauso erwachsen wie Ihre ... Unverfrorenheit einfach zu einer polizeilichen Befragung aufzutauchen?“ Die Spannung im Fahrstuhl wurde jetzt so unangenehm, dass Thiel hoffte, die Türen würden sie schnell im Erdgeschoss ausspucken, bevor es zu einem Kurzschluss in der Elektronik kam.

„Wenn das“, Boerne zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger vage nach oben „eine offizielle polizeiliche Befragung gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie im Präsidium stattfinden müssen. Das – war nur eine Unterhaltung. Und da ist es ja wohl nicht verboten ...“, weiter kam er nicht.

„Boerne, wenn Sie sich noch einmal in meine Arbeit einmischen, dann ...“ Thiel stockte. Wie oft hatte er diesen Satz in den letzten Jahren schon gesagt? Und wie oft hatte Boerne sich danach genauso wieder in seine Arbeit eingemischt? Und wie oft hatte Thiel sich heimlich dann doch gefreut, dass er nicht ganz alleine all diese Aufgaben bewältigen musste?

„Ach kommen Sie, Thiel. Sie mögen das doch ganz gerne, wenn ich dabei bin.“

Thiel spürte, wie ihm bei dieser typisch arroganten Bemerkung von Boerne der Geduldsfaden riss. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht völlig an der Wahrheit vorbei war, kam dessen überhebliche Art bei Thiel jetzt gerade genauso gut an wie verdorbener Fisch. Er hätte kotzen können. Wütend drehte er sich auf Boerne zu, aber gerade in dem Moment öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren im Erdgeschoss und Boerne versuchte der Situation mit einem großen Schritt an Thiel vorbei und aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus zu entkommen. Thiel folgte ihm sofort, ohne darauf zu achten, dass Nadeshda ja auch noch vor ihm stand. Er rempelte sie an der Schulter an und murmelte abgelenkt ein kurzes „Tschuldigung“ und folgte Boerne schnellen Schrittes in die Eingangshalle.

„Das ist doch wohl der größte Quatsch überhaupt. Merken Sie denn nicht, dass Sie mich nur nerven?“ Das war streng genommen total gelogen, aber er wollte jetzt wehtun.

Boerne blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn geschockt an. Thiel stampfte an ihm vorbei und Boerne griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn zu stoppen. Sie standen immer noch mitten in der Empfangshalle von Brahmann Bau und Thiel wollte nur noch weg, egal wohin. Nur weg von Boerne.

„Lassen Sie mich los.“ Thiels Stimme war gefährlich ruhig.

„Thiel.“ Boerne ließ zwar nicht los, aber seine Stimme war jetzt fast ein bisschen flehend. „Kommen Sie. Ich wollte doch nur helfen. Bitte.“

„LOSLASSEN HAB ICH GESAGT!“, bellte er Boerne an und riss sich von dem anderen los.

„Thiel.“

„NEIN! Sie können nicht so ... so einfach hier hereinspazieren und sich in die Polizeiarbeit einmischen, nur weil Sie diesen Perfektionskomplex haben und immer alles selber machen wollen. ANDERE KÖNNEN AUCH WAS.“ Thiel schrie jetzt wieder mit voller Kraft.

„Ich weiß.“ Boernes Stimme war völlig ruhig und damit brachte er Thiel völlig aus dem Konzept. Boerne stand jetzt stockstill und sah Thiel einfach nur an.

„Was?“ Thiels Atem ging schwer. Er wusste nicht mehr was hier los war. Er verstand auch nicht, warum es zwischen ihnen beiden immer so ... aufgeladen sein musste. Gestern war so perfekt gewesen und er hatte gedacht, dass sie hier vielleicht einen Schritt gemacht hatten. Dass da vielleicht sogar mehr möglich war und jetzt schrien sie sich hier an. Na ja, er schrie und Boerne ... der war überraschend ruhig. Auch komisch, dachte Thiel noch kurz.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie auch was können. Ich finde Sie sind der beste Kommissar, mit dem ich je die Ehre hatte zusammen zu arbeiten.“ Boernes Körperhaltung war immer noch militärisch aufrecht. Fast so als würde er sich für weitere Attacken wappnen wollen. Das nahm Thiel endgültig den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Mann Boerne.“ Das hatte er jetzt gar nicht erwartet und war ziemlich verwirrt. „Und warum machen Sie dann sowas. Ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen.“ Jetzt war sein Zorn auch schon komplett verflogen und er klang erschöpft.

Boerne schaute etwas unangenehm berührt und sprach mit seinen eigenen Schuhen statt mit Thiel.

„Ich ... Ich will mit dabei sein. Ich will das mit Ihnen zusammen erleben... alles. Ich ...“ Boerne wusste hier anscheinend nicht mehr weiter.

„Ich, ich, ich.“ Thiel warf die Hände in die Luft. „Es geht immer nur um Sie. In ihrem Leben geht es doch immer nur um Sie. Es ist Ihnen doch total egal, was andere Menschen ... wollen oder ... fühlen.“

Thiel atmete immer noch schwer. Die Situation war einfach total verfahren. Er konnte Boerne nicht direkt anschauen und konzentrierte sich daher eher auf dessen linke Schulter. Und der wiederum redete jetzt mit seinem eigenen Jackettärmel, an dem er fahrig herumspielte.

„Sie haben vollkommen Recht. Bei den meisten Menschen ist mir das völlig egal.“ Er zögerte und Thiel nickte geschlagen mit dem Kopf.

Ja, das war’s dann. Schluss, vorbei. Er musste einfach mit der Sache abschließen. Sein Atem kam jetzt ganz schön schwer und er hoffte, dass Boerne nicht hören konnte, dass sich die Luft an einem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbeidrücken musste, um in seine Lungen zu gelangen. Er wollte sich gerade wegdrehen, als Boerne weitersprach. Seine Stimme war fast zu leise, um zu hören was er sagte.

„Aber irgendwie ... ist es mir bei Ihnen nun mal eben überhaupt nicht egal.“

Thiel konnte Boerne nicht ansehen. Er hatte so ein Rauschen im Kopf. Alles leer da drin gerade. Beide lernten für ewig lange Augenblicke das Marmormuster des Fußbodens auswendig, während Thiel versuchte die Information korrekt im Gehirn zuzuordnen. Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen beschloss er, dass die Information vermutlich in seinem Gehirn auch gar nichts zu suchen hatte. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und schaute um sich.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie immer noch in der großen Eingangshalle standen. Um sie herum gingen andere Menschen vom oder zum Essen oder von einem Meeting ins nächste. Er sah Nadeshda, die diplomatisch abgewandert war und sich angestrengt das unfassbar hässliche abstrakte Gemälde and der Wand der Eingangshalle anschaute.

Und Boerne und er standen hier und konnten sich nicht in die Augen sehen, weil es einfach zuviel war. Immer zuviel mit ihnen. Zuviele Emotionen.

„Hören Sie, Boerne“, fing er leise an. „Ich ... ich muss jetzt erstmal die Arbeit fertig machen, ja?“ Und seine Augen sagten _Später._

Boerne schaute wieder nach hoch und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor der andere sich ebenfalls umsah und dann nickte. _Später._ Sie setzten sich fast gleichzeitig wieder in Bewegung Richtung Ausgang, ohne dass noch jemand etwas sagte. Nadeshda bekam das gerade noch rechtzeitig mit und lief hinter ihnen her.

Boerne hatte sich zwar vor dem Haupteingang von Brahmann Bau noch knapp verabschiedet und war zurück zur Rechtsmedizin gefahren, aber Thiels Gedanken waren deshalb noch lange nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Präsidium wäre er fast einer mit vier Einkaufstüten beladenen Frau über die Füße gefahren, weil er sich nicht auf die Straße konzentriert hatte.

„Alles klar, Chef?“, fragte Nadeshda vorsichtig.

„Hm? Ja ja, alles klar.“ Er wollte das jetzt nicht besprechen. Zu ... verwirrend.

Im Präsidium warteten schon Robert Haustein und Henrike Schütthoff im Verhörraum auf ihn. Eine Einsatzstaffel hatte die beiden tatsächlich festnehmen können. Henrike Schütthoff hatte sich im Schrebergarten von Robert Haustein versteckt gehalten und er selbst war aus dem Büro beim Nabu weggeholt worden.

Das Verhör verlief dann etwas chaotisch, weil Thiel vollkommen abgelenkt war. Das war doch eben so etwas wie eine Liebeserklärung gewesen, oder? Verstand er das jetzt völlig falsch? Hatte Boerne nur die Arbeit gemeint? Alles, hatte er gesagt. Alles. Okay, komm schon Thiel, konzentrier‘ dich.

Aber am Ende war seine Unaufmerksamkeit auch nicht weiter wichtig, weil Rike ohne Zögern alles erzählte. Nachdem Ansgar getötet worden war, hatte sie doch ziemlich Angst gehabt die Nächste zu sein. Oder des Mordes verdächtigt zu werden. Deshalb hatte sie sich versteckt.

Ja, sie war diejenige, die den Drohbrief an Hubert Brahmann verfasst hatte. Es sollte nur ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf die Aktion lenken. Ja, das war Blödsinn gewesen, das sah sie auch ein, aber es war nie ihre Absicht gewesen dem Baulöwen tatsächlich etwas anzutun. Ansgar hatte davon gewusst und sie hatten nur etwas Wirbel in der Presse machen wollen. Und dann ... dann war Ansgar plötzlich tot gewesen und alles war so ... real.

Robert Haustein schien zwar geschockt, dass seine Freundin tatsächlich soweit gegangen war eine Morddrohung zu verfassen, um sein Projekt zum Erfolg zu führen, war am Ende aber auch ein wenig gerührt, weil Rike eben immer etwas überenthusiastisch war und das liebte er ja vermutlich auch so an ihr. Thiel ließ die beiden erstmal wieder nach Hause gehen. Es gab einfach nicht genug Verdachtsmomente. Rike würde natürlich wegen der Morddrohung an Hubert Brahmann vor Gericht gehen müssen, aber er bezweifelte, dass da mehr als eine Bewährungsstrafe bei herauskam. Na toll, jetzt konnte er wieder von vorne anfangen.

Als er abends nach Hause kam, war bei Boerne alles dunkel. Er überlegte noch kurz, ob er klingeln sollte, ließ es dann aber. Boerne würde schon vorbeikommen, wenn er die Sache besprechen wollte. Als er seine Wohnungstür aufschloss, lag auf dem Boden ein kleiner Notizzettel. Der musste unter der Tür durchgeschoben worden sein.

„Theaterkarten heute abend. Nabucco. Konnte nicht absagen. Morgen abend Essen bei mir? K.F. Boerne“

Thiel knüllte den Zettel zusammen. Morgen.

XXX

Er lag schon im Bett als sein Handy klingelte. Thiel schaute aufs Display. Boerne. Plötzlich war sie wieder da. Die Nervosität. Jetzt würden sie darüber sprechen müssen. Er ließ noch zweimal klingeln weil er nicht wusste, ob er dafür jetzt bereit war, aber dann hob er ab.

„Thiel.“ Er wusste gar nicht, warum er sich eigentlich immer so meldete. Boerne wusste ja nun, wen er gerade anrief und Thiel wusste, dass Boerne wusste, dass Thiel ihn auf seinem Display sehen konnte. Egal. Das machte er halt so. Basta.

„Ja, Boerne hier.“ _Siehste, der machte den gleichen albernen Quatsch._

„Moinsen.“ Eigentlich war es ja spät in der Nacht, aber das konnte man schließlich immer sagen.

„Schlafen Sie schon?“ Das war ja nun eine total blöde Frage.

„Ja.“ Und verdiente die entsprechende Antwort.

Boerne lachte ein bisschen und Thiel hörte, wie auf der anderen Seite eine Bettdecke hochgezogen wurde. Boerne lag also auch schon im Bett. Das fühlte sich irgendwie komisch an. Eigentlich viel zu intim. Aber er empfand es gerade als sehr gemütlich und wechselte das Handy auf die andere Seite, so dass es auf dem Kissen lag und er sich nur mit dem Ohr drauflegen musste.

„Haben Sie schon etwas Neues herausgefunden?“ Boernes Stimme war jetzt so nah, als würde der andere neben ihm liegen und ihm ins Ohr flüstern.

„Hmja, also Hubert Brahmann war’s wohl definitiv nicht. Der hat ein wasserdichtes Alibi, war die ganze Zeit über in Begleitung. Seine PR Assistentin und sein Fahrer waren bei ihm während der Rede und danach auch. Zudem hat Rike sie noch zum Auto gebracht und dann fuhren sie auch schon weg. Da war keine Zeit. Der war keine Sekunde alleine.“

„Und wenn er jemand anderen beauftragt hat?“ Boerne klang etwas gedämpft. Als ob er ein Gähnen unterdrücken musste. Thiel blickte auf die Uhr. Es war schon fast eins.

„Hm, möglich, aber ich sehe das Motiv nicht. Ich meine, klar, Ansgar war Mitorganisator einer Demo gegen die Schnellstraße, aber er war ja nun nicht der Rädelsführer und auch nicht der einzige Aktivist.“

„Und wenn es was mit seinem ... Sohn, also Brahmann’s Sohn zu tun hatte? Vielleicht war dem alten Herrn das nicht Recht, dass der ... also, mit ... na, Sie wissen schon.“

„Hm“, brummte Thiel „Möglich. Aber deshalb gleich jemanden umbringen? Und so öffentlich? Da hätte er doch auch einfach mal mit seinem Sohn reden können. Aber die hatten schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr. Daniel hat sich praktisch öffentlich gegen seinen Vater gewandt wegen der ganzen Sache mit der Schnellstraße und so. Glaub‘ ich irgendwie nicht.“

„Und Rike? Hätte die ein Motiv gehabt? Eifersucht?“

„Joah, die haben wir heute Nachmittag verhört. Sie war die Verfasserin der Morddrohung an Brahmann, aber der Mord? Nee, ich glaub‘ nicht. Außerdem hat sie ja Brahmann noch zum Auto gebracht. Da war eigentlich keine Zeit. Und das Motiv? Eifersucht? Ist mir zu wenig. Ich meine, sie war bestimmt nicht begeistert, dass ihr Freund sie für einen Mann verlassen hat, aber sie wusste ja wohl, dass er bisexuell war und da ist es dann ja auch egal für wen er sie verlässt.“

„Aber sie hätte doch den richtigen Einstichwinkel gehabt durch die Körpergröße, nicht wahr?“

„Schon, aber ein Mann, der von unten zusticht, kann seinen Arm auch so anwinkeln, dass er direkt am sechsten Rippenbogen einsticht.“ Warum musste Thiel Boerne hier eigentlich seine Arbeit erzählen?

„Aber die anderen Stiche kamen von oben und waren ziemlich flach und von einer kleineren Person.“ Oder jemandem, der sich absichtlich hinuntergebeugt hat um kleiner zu erscheinen, dachte Thiel.

„Glaubst Du denn sie war’s?“ Thiels Augen fielen jetzt schon langsam zu und er merkte wie müde er war.

Auf der anderen Seite war es sehr lange still und er dachte schon Boerne wäre eingeschlafen.

„Duzen wir uns jetzt?“ Was? Thiel war verwirrt. Wo kam das denn jetzt her?

„Äh, wieso?“

„Sie haben mich gerade geduzt.“

„Quatsch, hab ich nicht.“

„Doch, Sie haben gesagt ‚Glaubst Du denn sie war’s‘?“

Thiel versuchte sich zu erinnern. Konnte schon sein, dass er versehentlich ...

Boerne fuhr fort, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte.

„Also, ich wäre damit einverstanden, wenn Ihnen das nicht unangenehm ist.“

„Hm-mh.“ Thiels Herz schlug jetzt doch ganz schön unruhig. Er versuchte seine Stimme so gleichmäßig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Klar. Kein Ding. Von mir aus.“

„Gut. Also, ich kann es mir schon vorstellen, dass es diese Rike war. Du hättest ihre Augen sehen sollen, als ... Ansgar und ich uns unterhalten haben. Die hat Blitze gesprüht so eifersüchtig war die. Und wir haben nur ganz harmlos geredet.“ Lebensverändernde Entscheidungen hatten offensichtlich Boernes Ermittlerdrang nicht gebremst.

Ganz harmlos unterhalten? Ja, genau, dachte Thiel. Er spürte, dass sein Bauch sich verkrampfte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Augen die gleichen ‚Blitze‘ versprüht hatten, nur dass Boerne das nicht hatte sehen können, weil er zu weit weg gestanden hatte. Jetzt war die Möglichkeit da noch einmal nachzuhaken.

„Und hinterher?“ _Ist Rike dann noch weggegangen? Habt ihr noch alleine gesprochen? Hat Ansgar was versucht?_

Thiel konnte Boerne am anderen Ende der Leitung atmen hören, aber es gab eine lange Pause. Boerne sagte nichts und Thiel wartete.

„Na ja, wir haben noch über dies und das geredet, Ansgar ist ... war ebenfalls ein großer Opernliebhaber. Aber eher die russischen Komponisten, nicht Tschaikowsky natürlich, der ist ja wie Zuckerwatte, eher so Schostakowitsch und Rachmaninov ...“

 _Boerne. Komm zum Punkt!_ Dachte Thiel aber er wagte es nicht den anderen zu unterbrechen.

„Und Wagner fand er an sich auch nicht schlecht, wenn man mal die unangenehmen Bezüge zu den Nationalsozialisten wegdenkt. Na ja ...“, jetzt schien es als ob selbst Boerne den Faden seiner Erzählung verloren hatte.

„Und dann ...“, da war der Faden ja wieder „ähm, dann hat er gesagt er würde mich faszinierend finden und hat ...“

Thiel war jetzt gar nicht mehr müde. Alles in ihm war angespannt.

„Er hat ... also, er hat mich geküsst.“ Boerne stockte. Thiel versuchte so lautlos wie möglich zu atmen. _Bitte erzähl weiter. Was dann?_

„Und ... nun ja, da hab ich ... ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich ... also, dass ich nicht ... ungebunden bin.“

Lange Pause.

 _Nicht ungebunden?_ Dachte Thiel. Das war ja wohl jetzt Quatsch. Er hätte doch einfach sagen können, dass er nicht schwul war und kein Interesse hatte. Aber ‚nicht ungebunden‘, das klang ja als ob ...

Scheiße.

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße.

Jetzt war er dran. Sein Zug. Karten auf den Tisch.

„Und ... ist das so?“ Na ja, oder vielleicht erstmal eine Karte zeigen.

Pause.

„Mh-hm.“

Jetzt schlug Thiels Herz bis zum Hals. Royal Flush.

„Magste rüberkommen?“

„Mh-hm.“

Thiel legte auf. Sollte er noch das T-Shirt wechseln? Er roch schnell nochmal dran. Deo drauf? Ach egal, Boerne wusste ja wie er war.

Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie gerade als Boerne die seine hinter sich schloss. Der andere hatte einen Bademantel über seinen Schlafanzug gezogen.

Einen Moment standen sie sich geschockt gegenüber, doch dann kam Boerne auf ihn zu. Thiel hob wie ferngesteuert beide Arme und im nächsten Augenblick wurde er bereits in eine Umarmung geschlossen. Seine eigenen Arme wanden sich automatisch um Boernes Rücken.

„Frank.“

Thiel drückte einfach nur so fest zu wie er konnte, ohne Boerne die Luft abzuklemmen.

Er spürte, wie Boerne sein Gesicht in der Beuge zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Gesicht vergrub und schob eine Hand in dessen Haare. Der Knoten von Boernes Bademantel drückte unangenehm auf seine Mitte und seine nackten Füße waren kühl auf dem Flurboden aber das war jetzt egal. Sie standen in seiner offenen Wohnungstür und hielten sich einfach nur fest. In Thiels Kopf rauschte es jetzt auch nicht mehr, sondern alles war klar und hell. Schön war das.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken lösten sie sich dann doch etwas widerwillig voneinander und Thiel räusperte sich und nickte vage in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Willst Du ...?”

Boerne nickte und endlich schaffte Thiel es wieder ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Boerne lächelte ihn an und die Helligkeit aus Thiels Kopf drängte durch seinen Blick nach draußen und spiegelte sich in den Augen des anderen wider. Nicht allein. Nicht mehr allein.

Er wollte Boerne küssen, aber er wusste nicht wie er das anfangen sollte. Er sah, wie der Blick des anderen ganz weich wurden und das Lächeln langsam weniger. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Wange und er nickte, entschlossen, und dann waren da warme Lippen auf seinen und lang verschüttete Erinnerungen wurden wieder wach. Bilder schossen in schneller Folge durch seinen Kopf. Bilder aus seinen Träumen. Ihre nackten Körper, warme Hände, sanfte Küsse und ... mehr. Es blieb ein kurzer Kuss, mehr Bestätigung statt Leidenschaft. Und jetzt wusste Thiel auch mit Sicherheit, dass es für ihn egal war, dass Boerne ein Mann und keine Frau war.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von Boerne und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen beiden. Er wußte vor lauter überbordenen Gefühlen immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber Boerne nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und setzte sich in Bewegung – und er tapste einfach auf nackten Füßen Richtung Wohnzimmer hinterher. Boerne überbrückte die nächste Frage einfach mal eben schnell und ging festen Schrittes durch direkt bis in Thiels Schlafzimmer.

Thiel folgte ihm und sie kamen vor Thiels schon schlafdurchwühltem Bett zum Stehen.

„Äh, ...“, begann Thiel ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. „Wir können ja erstmal nur liegen.“ Das war ja wohl ein total blöder Spruch. Aber Boerne nickte sofort zustimmend und zog seinen Bademantel aus. Thiel fühlte sich wie als Kind früher, als er Ziegelsteine in den Brunnen bei seinen Großeltern geworfen hatte, nur dass der Brunnen jetzt sein Bauch war und der Stein die Wasseroberfläche mit einem satten Geräusch durchbrach und das ganze Wasser in Aufruhr brachte.

Sie rutschten nacheinander unter die Decke und Thiel wusste nicht einmal, ob er auf dem Rücken oder auf der Seite liegen sollte. Boerne schien ähnlich unsicher. Zumindest lag der andere ganz still. Dann spürte Thiel eine Hand, die seine nahm und er drehte sich auf die Seite und zu Boerne hin.

„War mir nicht sicher“, flüsterte er.

„Ich dachte du bist nur genervt von mir“, flüsterte Boerne zurück.

„Nee. Also, na ja, manchmal. Aber irgendwie ist das ja auch ganz ... Wenn du nicht gerade ...“

Boerne hob fragend eine Augenbraue, aber er lächelte gleichzeitig spitzbübisch.

„Weiß ich doch, Frank.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“

Es blieb still, aber er spürte, wie Boerne mit seinem Daumen über seinen Handrücken strich. Und damit schlief er ein.

 


	6. Kapitel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Viel davon. 'Ne Menge Sex. Expliziter Sex. I have done research and I am not afraid to use it! 
> 
> No plot. Nothing. Not a glimpse. Vom plot kann man nicht mal mehr mit dem Fernrohr die Flagge am Horizont sehen.
> 
> Apart from that? Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mwahahaha, S for SEX
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern der ARD oder so, aber wenn ich kleine Actionfiguren von ihnen hätte, würden die jetzt nackt auf meinem Nachttisch Sex haben. So.
> 
> Wieder tausend Dank an cricri, die das Kapitel gebetat (ist das ein Wort?) hat. Ich habe ja mal wieder die Sexszenen getippt, ohne wirklich hinzuschauen und dabei in meinem Kopf ganz laut "Lalalalalala" gesungen.

Der Wecker riss Thiel unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Für einen Moment war er wieder in seinem normalen Leben und streckte sich zum Nachttisch hinüber, um den Wecker auszuschalten. Aber als er sich zurückrollte war er urplötzlich in seinem neuen Leben. Boerne lag neben ihm und schaute ihn aus wachen Augen an.

„Äh ... Moin.“ Was anderes fiel ihm beileibe nicht ein.

Boerne antwortete nicht, sondern legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann rutschte er noch näher an ihn heran und lehnte seine Stirn an Thiels Schläfe. Thiel schloss die Augen und genoss ein paar Augenblicke lang einfach nur die Wärme und die Nähe. Wie lange war er morgens schon nicht mehr mit einer anderen Person gemeinsam aufgewacht? Viel zu lange.

Er spürte wie Boernes Hand auf seinem Bauch sich bewegte und unter sein T-Shirt fuhr.

_Okay._

Es war ja nicht so, dass er das hier jetzt nicht wollte, im Gegenteil. Er wusste nur nicht so ganz, ob er das konnte. So richtig tatsächlich mit einem Mann intim werden und so. Selbst der Gedanke daran führte bei ihm schon zu einem Gefühl wie einem leichten Schwindelanfall auf einem hohen Leuchtturm. Und er hatte auch keine Ahnung ob Boerne in dem Bereich Erfahrung hatte.

Thiel schaute dem anderen in die Augen und die Hand von seinem Bauch legte sich auf seine Wange, streichelte mit dem Daumen über seine Haut, etwas rau – noch nicht rasiert. Er imitierte die Geste und sie schauten sich ein paar Augenblicke einfach nur an.

„Du, Boerne, ich ... ähm. Ich hab noch nie was mit nem Mann ... also gemacht irgendwie.“ Thiel hoffte, dass sein etwas wirres Gestammel Sinn machte.

„Glauben Sie denn ...“, Boerne stoppte und verbesserte sich dann. „Glaubst du denn ich etwa? Nur weil ich Opern mag, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass ich hier mit irgendwelchen Herren der Schöpfung ...“ Boerne wischte seinen Unmut beiseite. „Frank. Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Das Einzige was ich absolut sicher weiß, ist dass mir in meinem Leben noch nie ein anderer Mensch so wichtig war wie du es bist.“ Boernes Augen leuchteten jetzt. „Und dass ich ... nun ja, also dass ich romantische, respektive körperliche, Elemente ... nicht ausschließen wollen würde. Im Gegenteil. Ich denke wir sollten einfach ein bisschen ... probieren ... was wir mögen und was für uns in Ordnung ist.“

Thiel nickte. Jetzt wo Boerne das so sagte, da klang das alles ganz logisch und gut. Er durfte nur nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken, was das am Ende bedeuten konnte. Einfach immer nur den nächsten Schritt anschauen, nicht so weit vorausdenken. Am Besten gar nicht denken. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Boerne auf die Lippen. Der küsste zurück und das war auch total in Ordnung. Gar nicht furchteinflößend.

Und beim Küssen soweit voneinander weg liegen war ja auch unpraktisch und deshalb rückte Thiel ein bisschen näher an Boerne heran. Sein Bauch lag jetzt an Boernes und das war auch irgendwie ganz nett. Dann schob sich Boernes Hand wieder unter sein T-Shirt und er verlor etwas den Faden seines Gedankengangs und das war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Streicheln war doch immer schön.

Seine eigenen Hände fühlten vorsichtig unter Boernes Pyjamaoberteil. Die Haut an der Hüfte war ganz weich, und auch die dunklen Haare am Bauch zwischen dem Bauchnabel und dem Hosenbund waren weich und nicht so abschreckend wie erwartet. Boerne löste sich kurz aus dem Kuss und wand sich noch näher an Thiel heran. Die Erregung lief wie ein Kribbeln in Wellen über Thiels Körper. Ja, gut war das.

„Boerne.“ Thiels Stimme klang jetzt schon etwas drängender und er drückte sich fester an den anderen. Der Körper neben seinem stoppte in der Bewegung und Thiel öffnete verwirrt seine Augen. Hatte er zu viel gewollt? War er zu weit gegangen?

„Ich dachte wir duzen uns jetzt? Nenn mich doch Karl-Friedrich.“

Da musste Thiel losprusten. Er schüttelte mehr als enthusiastisch mit dem Kopf und Boerne schaute ihn ob des plötzlichen Ausbruchs von Heiterkeit etwas entgeistert an. Konnte der nicht sehen, wie albern sein Name war? Vor allem in so einer Situation.

„Nee, Boerne, das kannste vergessen. Ich nenn‘ dich Boerne und dabei bleibt’s, klar?“ Thiel griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Hintern des anderen und drückte ihn an sich. Boerne schaute ihn immer noch an.

„Kann ich dich trotzdem Frank nennen?“

„Mh-hm, fänd‘ ich gut. Komm her.“ Und er küsste an Boernes Hals entlang bis zum Ohrläppchen.

Es war nicht leicht zu koordinieren, wie man sich in waagerechter Lage gemeinsam arrangieren sollte, wenn man sich bislang nur aufrecht begegnet war. Aber nach ein wenig hin und her passten die Beine ineinander und Thiel spürte an seinem Bauch, dass Boerne bereits hart war. Das Wissen ließ seinen Körper erschauern und das Blut pulsierte in seinem Glied. Sex wäre jetzt nicht so schlecht. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie das ging. Also schon irgendwie vom Hörensagen aber halt nicht wirklich – und da waren Boernes Hände auch schon wieder, und er verschob die praktischen Fragen auf später.

Boerne schob jetzt Thiels T-Shirt immer weiter nach oben und er ließ es sich über seinen Kopf hinweg ausziehen. Mit etwas wackeligen, aber mittlerweile wesentlich entschiedeneren, Fingern knöpfte Thiel Boernes Schlafanzugoberteil auf und schob es über seine Schultern hinweg herunter.

Er spürte, dass das Drängen auf mehr in seinem Inneren stärker wurde. So war es immer. Erst der Kuss, dann die Erregung. Mehr. Lust auf Sex. Zum Orgasmus kommen. So lange her. Gemeinsam erleben. Spüren. Hart und weich. Laut und Leise. Boernes Hand fuhr unter den Bund seiner Unterhose und griff seinen Hintern.

„Ich muss ja sagen, mein lieber Frank, dass ich deine Rückseite ausgesprochen wohlgeformt finde.“ Thiel musste wieder lachen.

„Redest Du so im Bett? Das ist ja richtig scharf.“ Seine Stimme war amüsiert, aber nicht bissig. Boerne stoppte für einen Moment. Dann lächelte er spitzbübisch.

„Ich steh‘ total auf deinen Hintern. Der ist so schön knackig und rund. Du hast keine Ahnung wie lange ich den schon bewundert habe.“ Boerne drängte sich noch näher an ihn, fast auf ihn. Er spürte, dass der andere vollständig hart war und er wusste, dass er in der gleichen Verfassung war. Zumindest in dem Bereich konnte er seine Bedenken zerstreuen. Ja, er hatte ganz eindeutig keine Probleme damit sexuell erregt zu sein, wenn er mit Boerne im Bett war.

Boernes Glied stieß jetzt bei jeder Bewegung gegen seinen Körper und Thiel merkte, dass der andere sich an ihm rieb. Auch zum Höhepunkt kommen wollte. Sie wanden sich aneinander, während sie sich unaufhörlich küssten, Zungen und Hände streicheln ließen. Jetzt fuhren Thiels Finger unter Boernes Pyjama, in die Unterhose. Er griff Boernes Pobacken mit beiden Händen und begann ihn rhythmisch an sich zu drücken. Eine Erlaubnis. Komm an mir, auf mir. Darfst dich an mir ergießen. _Will dich._

Irgendwann löste Boerne den Kontakt ihrer Lippen und sein Atem wurde abgehackter, härter.

„Frank, ich ...“

„Ja, komm schon Boerne. Will dich spüren wenn du kommst.“

Boerne begann zu stöhnen. Seine Hüfte ging in schnellerem Rhythmus und Thiel hielt ihn fest. Ließ ihn stoßen, reiben, ermunterte ihn.

„Kannst auf mir kommen. Will dich sehen.“

Da schob sich Boerne die Unterhose runter bis zu den Oberschenkeln und rieb sich hart und schnell mit einer Hand, bis er mit einem Aufstöhnen auf Thiels Boxershorts kam.

Als Boerne dann erschöpft neben ihm lag, fuhr Thiel mit einer Hand in seine eigene Unterhose. Er war immer noch erschreckend hart. Langsam bewegte er seine Finger über seinen Schaft. Er hatte gerade Sex mit Boerne. Boerne, der ausgepumpt neben ihm lag und gerade auf ihm gekommen war. Er rieb seine Hand schneller auf und ab. Boerne, der vielleicht noch mehr mit ihm machen wollte. Weiter gehen. Er spürte, wie sein eigener Orgasmus wie ein immer schneller werdender Zug auf ihn zurollte. Gleich. Gleich würde er kommen. Er drehte sich zur Seite und schob sich leicht über Boernes Hüfte und seine Hand wurde noch schneller.

„Gott, Scheiße, Boerne.“ Sein Atem ging schwer.

„Frank.“ Und das war das erotischste, was Thiel überhaupt je gehört hatte. Einfach nur sein Name als Antwort auf alle Fragen.

Er bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf und dann ergoss er sich über Boernes Bauch. Seine Stirn sank auf Boernes Brust und er schaffte es trotz seiner Erschöpfung noch einen Kuss auf die warme Haut zu drücken. Dunkle Brusthaare kitzelten ihn leicht an der Nase und er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal etwas so aufregendes gespürt hatte.

Dann kippte Thiel wieder auf den Rücken und sie lagen einige Augenblicke völlig benommen nebeneinander. Also von seiner Seite aus konnten sie in diese Richtung gerne weiter probieren.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt, wenn Rike nicht die Täterin ist“, fragte Boerne völlig am eigentlichen Thema vorbei - fand Thiel zumindest.

Für einen Moment konnte er die Worte, die aus Boernes Mund kamen überhaupt nicht zuordnen. Rike? Ach ja, der Fall. Warum fing Boerne denn jetzt davon an? Er legte einen Arm über sein Gesicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, was sich durchaus als schwierig darstellte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich sie noch nicht hundertprozentig ausschließen will. Die Zeit war zwar knapp zwischen dem Einladen von Brahmann in seinen Wagen und dem Mord, aber gegangen wäre das schon. Und Hausteins Alibi war eine Seifenblase. Er war zwar zu der Tagung angemeldet, aber er ist nicht da gewesen. Und das Alibi von Daniel Brahmann ist auch nix. Der sagt er wäre allein zu Hause gewesen. Pfft.“

„Hm, also noch alle Würfel im Becher“, scherzte Boerne.

„Nö, der alte Brahmann ist raus“, begann Thiel. „Das sollte dich ja freuen.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, so dass sie sich anschauen konnten. „Du Boerne ... also, ich muss jetzt gleich los zur Arbeit, aber vielleicht wollen wir heute Abend ... also, zusammen was essen und ... so.“ Musste man jetzt darüber reden? Oder war das einfach so? Er und Boerne. Ein Paar. Sie würden sich ganz neu aneinander gewöhnen müssen. Boerne nickte.

Thiel war froh, dass der andere ohne schwierige Erklärungen zum Duschen und Anziehen in seine eigene Wohnung zurückkehrte. Er hoffte, dass sie die Sache so locker wie möglich handhaben konnten. Als er sich gerade sein Frühstücksbrot auf der Arbeitsfläche neben der Spüle schmierte, kam Boerne dann aber doch noch einmal kurz vorbei. Thiel drehte sich zu ihm um und einen Moment standen sie sich beide etwas unsicher gegenüber. Boerne hatte wieder die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und wippte auf den Ballen. Das tat er oft, wenn er nervös oder aufgeregt war. Thiel beschloss ihn zu erlösen.

„Na los, komm schon her.“ Und er hob seine Arme. Boerne trat in die Umarmung und sie hielten sich eine Weile fest. Alles noch sehr ungewohnt.

Als Boerne sich dann wieder löste, musste Thiel sich räuspern. Er wusste nicht, was jetzt richtig war. Bei einer Frau hätte er sie zum Abschied geküsst und ihr einen schönen Tag gewünscht oder so etwas. Aber Boerne würde gleich ein oder zwei Leichen aufschneiden, was eigentlich für die meisten Leute keinen schöner Tag darstellte, und dann würden sie sich spätestens zum Mittag eh in der Kantine treffen. Er hoffte, Boerne würde Alber... Frau Haller nichts davon erzählen, was mit ihnen passiert war. Dafür war er definitiv noch nicht bereit.

„Äh, Boerne, ... wir siezen uns auf der Arbeit aber weiter, oder?“

Boerne nickte.

„Hm ja, ich glaube das wäre in Anbetracht des frühen Stadiums unserer gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnerschaft sinnvoll.“ _Mann, Boerne nicht so konkret bitte,_ schoss es Thiel durch den Kopf und er konnte gerade noch verhindern ein Gesicht zu ziehen. Irgendwie hatte Boerne ja nicht Unrecht, aber er würde noch einige Zeit brauchen, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

„Okay, äh, und das mit der ... Partner ... sache und so ... na ja, das muss ja auch nicht jeder wissen ... erstmal.“

„Hm, nun gut. Ich möchte hierzu aber anmerken, dass ich nicht bereit bin längerfristig Fehlinformationen über unseren Beziehungsstatus an Kollegen und Freunde weiterzugeben. Ich finde, wir sollten da ein Zeitlimit festlegen, wie lange wir das für uns behalten wollen. Da wäre es auch ganz sinnvoll ein zweites, aus offensichtlichen Gründen früheres, Zeitlimit festzulegen, wann wir beginnen wollen uns auch auf der Arbeit zu duzen.“

„Mann Boerne“, Thiel schüttelte mit einem leicht ungläubigen Lachen den Kopf, „das kann man doch nicht wie einen wissenschaftlichen Versuch angehen. Lass uns doch einfach schauen wie’s läuft, ja?“ Na, das konnte ja noch lustig werden.

Er kam natürlich zu spät zur Arbeit, weil er und Boerne noch mit chirurgischer Präzision Grenzen für den Umgang miteinander im Präsidium ausschneiden mussten. Boerne fand, sie sollten sofort damit anfangen im Büro engeren Kontakt zu pflegen und Thiel fand das gar nicht. Aber sie hatten sich am Ende auf ein Mittelding geeinigt und wollten sich zumindest nicht mehr streiten und das war ja schon mal ein Anfang.

Zum Abschied hatten sie sich dann doch noch geküsst und da waren bestimmt nochmal zehn Minuten draufgegangen, bevor sie sich losreißen konnten. Was bei Thiel aber auf jeden Fall mit einem positiveren Gefühl verbunden gewesen war, als ihre vorangegangene Diskussion.

„Morgen, Chef!“ Nadeshda hatte gute Laune, das hieß entweder, dass es Neuigkeiten im Fall gab, oder dass sie gestern Abend noch ein Date gehabt hatte, das gut gelaufen war. Oder beides.

„Moin, Nadeshda.“ Er lächelte sie freundlich an. _Mann, Thiel, dann kannstes auch gleich ans Schwarze Brett schlagen_ , dachte er und schluckte das Lächeln runter. „Gibt’s was Neues?“

„Joah“, sie grinste wieder und Thiel hoffte, dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, sondern mit dem Fall.

„Wir haben die Tatwaffe gefunden. In dem Entwässerungsgraben. Die hat jemand doch tatsächlich einfach ganz tief ins schlammige Grabenbett gedrückt. Sah von oben aus wie ein Kiesel oder ein kleines Stück Holz. Erst als das Team noch einmal drüber gegangen ist und etwas weiter gebohrt hat, haben sie es entdeckt. Hier.“ Sie hielt eine Tüte mit einem Messer mit einer extrem schmalen Klinge hoch.

Thiel wusste genau was das war. Er hatte es schließlich auch schon oft benutzt. Damit filettierte man Fische. Und die Klinge war sehr scharf, aber auch sehr schmal und daher schön biegsam. Gar keine ideale Mordwaffe. Also war der Mord wahrscheinlich nicht vorgeplant sondern spontan gewesen. Wenn Ansgar Glück gehabt hätte, dann hätte die Waffe ihn nicht einmal richtig verletzt. Der Täter muss aus allernächster Nähe zugestochen haben. Sehr kontrolliert. Kein wildes Gehacke, sonst wäre die Klinge bestimmt abgebrochen. Aber Ansgar hatte ja auch nur ein dünnes T-Shirt angehabt, wegen der Hitze. Da ging das Messer natürlich leichter durch als durch eine Jacke oder ähnliches.

„Ach, und wie kamen die darauf, da noch mal zu suchen?“ Thiel schaute aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Haben Sie doch angeordnet, Chef.“

„Echt?“

„Ja“, Nadeshda war verwirrt. „Gestern Morgen. Bevor wir zu Brahmann gefahren sind.“

„Ach ja ... ja. Okay, super, na dann hat sich das ja gelohnt.“ Thiel fuhr sich durch die Haare und hoffte, dass er nicht noch mehr seltsame Anweisungen gegeben hatte, als er an nichts anderes außer an Boerne hatte denken können.

„Chef?“ Nadeshda schloss die Tür hinter sich „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“

Oh Mann, die ließ echt nicht locker. Er wusste schon, dass er sich in den letzten Tagen seit der Demo etwas seltsam verhalten hatte, aber er hoffte, dass er miesepetrig genug rüberkam, dass niemand ihn darauf ansprechen würde. Aber Nadeshda war eben nun mal sehr aufmerksam und hatte keine Angst vor ihm.

„Ähm, klar. Alles Bestens.“ Thiel wusste nicht, ob er ein beruhigendes Lächeln versuchen sollte, oder ob das dann erst Recht verdächtig wirkte.

„Ist das ein neues Aftershave? Macht sich gut an Ihnen.“ Nadeshda lächelte freundlich.

Er wollte gerade versuchen den scharfsinnigen Kommentar von Nadeshda irgendwohin umzulenken, wo er keinen Schaden anrichten konnte, als er durch das Fenster seines Büros sah, wie Boerne den Flur lang kam und ihm wurde heiß im Gesicht. So wurde das aber nichts mit der Geheimhaltung.

Als Nadeshda seinen überraschten Blick sah, drehte sie sich um und ihre Augen fielen auch auf Boerne, der jetzt kurz abstoppte, um mit der neuen Kommissaranwärterin zu schäkern. Na der hatte ja Nerven. Nadeshda drehte sich zu ihm zurück und sein Gesicht musste wohl einen ziemlich seltsamen Ausdruck gehabt haben, denn sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Der ist bestimmt nur wegen des Messers hier und nicht um wieder Stunk zu machen.“ Falsch kombiniert, aber dann kam sie wenigstens nicht auf andere, viel ungünstigere, Gedanken.

Einen Moment später stand Boerne auch schon im Büro und strahlte sie beide an.

„Ah, Guten Morgen Frau Krusenstern“, Boerne nickte Nadeshda freundlich zu und schaute dann zu Thiel hinüber „Herr Hauptkommissar.“ Der letzte Teil war mit soviel übertriebener Höflichkeit belegt, dass Thiel mit den Augen rollen musste. Von wegen Geheimhaltung.

„Ich habe Läuten hören, dass die Mordwaffe gefunden worden ist und da wollte ich doch gerne mal einen Blick drauf werfen.“

Thiel ließ die Plastiktüte auf seinen Tisch fallen.

„Hier, könnse mitnehmen.“ Bloß nicht zu freundlich klingen.

Boerne druckste etwas herum.

„Nun, ähm, ich dachte, vielleicht wollen Sie mich in die Rechtsmedizin begleiten, dann kann ich Ihnen direkt sagen, was für Ergebnisse ich daraus schließen kann.“ Boerne setzte wieder sein professionell freundliches Lächeln auf, aber seine Augen erzählten eine ganz andere Geschichte. Thiel stockte für einen Moment und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Sie hatten sich doch gerade erst vor etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde voneinander verabschiedet.

„Hm, gut, ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich die schnellste Lösung.“ Er drehte sich zu Nadeshda. „Wenn ich zurück bin, dann müssen wir mit allen, die an der Ermittlung beteiligt sind, ein Meeting machen. Fakten zusammentragen, Verdächtige besprechen. Der Fall gammelt jetzt schon fast ne Woche vor sich hin. Wir müssen jetzt mal das Tempo anziehen.“

Nadeshda nickte und setzte sich an ihren PC um eine Mail an alle zu schicken, dass sie sich um elf für die Besprechung im Konferenzraum einfinden sollten. Thiel folgte Boerne aus dem Büro.

XXX

Sie gingen schweigend zum Fahrstuhl und erst als die Türen ganz zu waren, drehte sich Thiel zu Boerne um.

„Du, das geht nicht, du kannst nicht einfach bei mir fünfmal am Tag ins Büro reinplatzen und ...“ Boerne legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Mja, na ja gut, vielleicht ab und zu mal. Thiel lehnte sich auf Boerne zu und sein Mund öffnete sich, ohne dass er das Kommando dazu gegeben hätte. Wie konnte er jetzt schon wieder solche Sehnsucht nach dem Geschmack von Boerne haben?

Viel zu schnell ging die Fahrstuhltür im Erdgeschoss wieder auf und sie machten sich auf den kurzen Weg rüber zur Rechtsmedizin.

„Moin Frau Haller“, grüßte Thiel freundlich. Vielleicht war es nicht so schlecht, wenn Alberich auch da war, dann würden sie sich nicht zu irgendwelchen Dummheiten hinreißen lassen.

Thiel ließ die Tür zu Boernes Büro offen. Das war sicherer. So konnte Frau Haller sie nicht nur durch die Glasscheiben sehen, sondern auch hören. Da würde Boerne bestimmt nichts versuchen. Obwohl der Kuss im Fahrstuhl eben ja schon ganz nett gewesen war.

„Thiel, schauen Sie mal.“ Boerne ging um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich auf seinen Drehstuhl. Thiel blickte sich noch einmal absichernd nach Frau Haller um und folgte ihm dann. Er bemühte sich nicht zu nahe an Boerne heran zu treten, damit es nicht zu intim aussah, wenn sie beide auf den gleichen Bildschirm schauten. Aber vielleicht würde gerade der Abstand seltsam ... Er steckte noch mitten in seinem Gedankengang, als er sah, was Boerne auf dem Bildschirm aufgerufen hatte.

„Mann Boerne“, zischte er und sein Blick schoss durch die Fenster in Richtung Obduktionstisch, wo Alberich allerdings seelenruhig arbeitete und ihnen keine Beachtung schenkte. „Sach ma, spinnst du?“ Er versuchte auf der Tastatur den Knopf zu finden, der den Bildschirm am Besten einfach schwarz werden ließ, aber Boerne schlug ihm auf die Finger.

„Frank, wir müssen das recherchieren, sonst wird das nichts.“

„Aber doch nicht hier auf der Arbeit. Mann, das ist illegal. Oder die feuern uns. Oder beides.“ Er starrte immer noch entgeistert auf die zwar im einfachen Comicstil gehaltenen, aber dennoch extrem realistischen Zeichnungen mit Beschriftung und nebenstehendem Anleitungstext. Zum Glück hatte Frau Haller ihre Unterhaltung nicht mitgehört. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und schloss die Tür. Dann versuchte er mit seinem Körper den Blick auf den Computer zu verstellen, so dass Frau Haller selbst wenn sie ein komplexes Spiegelsystem verwendete oder Kameras angebracht hatte, von draußen nichts sehen konnte. Okay, vielleicht war er etwas paranoid.

„Sieh mal hier, Frank, also zunächst muss der Schließmuskel mit den Fingern gedehnt werden und dann ...

„Boerne!“, Thiel versuchte trotz der Oberpeinlichkeit der Konversation nicht die Stimme zu heben oder irgendwie ärgerlich auszusehen, denn Frau Haller konnte ja jeden Moment hereinkommen.

„Das ...“ Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Der saß da ganz seelenruhig und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Mensch, Boerne, das geht doch nicht so ... also so hier ... und ohne Vorwarnung. Ich mein ...“ er seufzte und senkte seine Stimme noch etwas weiter „ich weiß ja, dass wir das irgendwie ... nachschauen müssen, aber doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.“

Boernes Fröhlichkeit verschwand jetzt etwas aus seinen Zügen und Thiel tat es sofort leid, dass er wieder einmal so grob gewesen war. Aber echt. Trotzdem. Der Boerne hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle. Er schüttelte noch einmal mit dem Kopf.

„Okay, Boerne, hör zu. Wir ... wir schauen uns das zu Hause an, ja? Versprochen. Heute Abend. Aber bitte, bitte mach das jetzt weg und lass‘ uns nochmal die Tatwaffe untersuchen, ja?“

Boerne nickte etwas entmutigt.

„Nun gut, aber wir dürfen das nicht vernachlässigen. Damit wir einander nicht wehtun.“

„Ja ja, ist ja gut. Schon klar. So, Mordwaffe?“ Thiel hätte Boerne jetzt alles gesagt, nur um ihn irgendwie vom Thema abzubringen, denn er wusste ja wie der sich verbeißen konnte.

„Ach so, ja da kann ich eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen. Hat man den bei der KTU nach Fingerabdrücken geschaut?“ Thiel hätte Boerne fast gewürgt.

„Die Tatwaffe steckte in einem schlammigen Bachbett. Da waren keine Fingerabdrücke. Ich dachte Sie könnten mir hier noch was Neues erzählen.“ Und da war ja auch wieder das lustige „Sie“. Das schien direkt mit seinem Grad an Verärgerung verknüpft zu sein. Er wollte gerade laut werden, als es hinter ihnen klopfte und Frau Haller hereinkam.

„Und, Herr Thiel, wie sieht es aus? Gibt es schon was Neues zum Fall Greve?“

„Nein.“ Thiel musste an sich halten, um nicht allzu genervt zu klingen. „Deswegen bin ich ja hier. Vielleicht können Sie Ihrem Chef sagen, dass er das nächste Mal ruhig etwas früher Bescheid sagen kann, dass er keine weiteren Informationen anhand der Mordwaffe bereitstellen kann, denn dann mache ich mir nicht die Mühe extra hier herunter in den Höllenschlund zu steigen, sondern konzentriere mich auf die wirklich wichtigen Sachen.“

„Alberich, sagen Sie dem feinen Herrn Hauptkommissar, dass ich nicht dazu da bin seine Arbeit für ihn zu machen und wenn er sich hierher bequemt, dann kann er wenigstens soviel Anstand besitzen und höflich sein.“

„Ach, jetzt wollen Sie nicht mehr dafür zuständig sein meine Arbeit zu machen, aber wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie sich raushalten sollen, dann drängeln Sie sich immer völlig ungefragt rein.“

„Wenn ich vorgestern Abend nicht auf den Balkon geklettert wäre, um ...“

„Boerne!“

Sie standen sich jetzt wie zwei Gladiatoren in der Arena gegenüber und Alberich versuchte gleichzeitig nicht in die Schusslinie zu geraten und den Streit zu schlichten.

„So, und wenn die Herren jetzt bitte mal das Testosteron wieder ein bisschen auf Normalmaß herunterschrauben können, dann klappt das auch mit dem Lösen des Falles besser, ja?“ Sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände und Boerne ließ sich zurück auf seinen Bürostuhl fallen, von dem er während des Streits aufgesprungen war.

Thiel versuchte noch vergeblich nicht die Tür hinter sich zuzuknallen, war aber nur teilweise erfolgreich. Wie konnte das sein, dass Boerne ihn immer so wahnsinnig aufregte? Er musste innerlich lachen. Wahrscheinlich weil Boerne ihn so wahnsinnig aufregte ...

Und da war der Zorn auch schon wieder verflogen. Eines musste er sich ja eingestehen. So schnell wie er zornig wurde, so schnell war er auch wieder abgekühlt.

Thiel war noch nicht ganz den langen Gang aus dem Keller der Rechtsmedizin heraus, als er schnelle Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah Boerne mit flatterndem Laborkittel auf ihn zukommen. Fast dachte er der andere würde an ihm vorbei rennen, aber der griff wortlos seinen Arm und zog ihn in den nächstgelegenen Raum. Offensichtlich eine Art Übungs- oder Klassenzimmer für Medizinstudenten, denn nachdem Boerne das Licht angeschaltet hatte, sah Thiel dass die Tische alle Gasanschlüsse für Bunsenbrenner und kleine Waschbecken am Rand enthielten und überall Poster mit Abbildungen des menschlichen Körpers an der Wand hingen. Fast wie im Chemieunterricht in der Schule, dachte Thiel noch und dann wurde er unsanft am Arm herumgezogen. Er machte sich auf weiteren Streit gefasst, aber Boerne drückte ihn zurück gegen die geschlossene Tür und schob mit einer Hand an seinem Kiefer sein Gesicht nach oben und küsste ihn gierig.

Auch nicht schlecht. Er küsste zurück und griff mit einer Hand in Boernes Haare, drückte dessen Kopf enger an seinen und krallte sich mit der anderen Hand in dem weißen Laborkittel fest. Boernes Körper drückte ihn an die Tür und die Bilder von eben aus dem Internet schossen wieder durch seinen Kopf. Penetration hatte in der Überschrift gestanden. Scheußliches Wort. Aber jetzt, wo Boerne ihn hier fast verzweifelt küsste und dessen Finger sich unter seinem T-Shirt in die Haut auf seinem Rücken krallten, da konnte er es kaum erwarten das alles auszuprobieren. Aber nicht hier. Nicht so.

„Warte.“ Thiel riss sich aus dem Kuss los. Boerne öffnete die Augen und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Warte, ich ... wir sollten das nicht hier ... heute Abend, okay?“

Boerne nickte und seine Augen kämpften mit Wehmut und Verlangen. Fast hätte Thiel nachgegeben. Aber das ging nicht. Sie waren auf der Arbeit und er konnte nicht einfach seinem Privatleben den Vorrang geben. Obwohl er ja nun die letzten Jahre keins gehabt hatte. Trotzdem. Das hier gehörte nach Hause und er wollte das auch richtig haben. Zu Hause, wo sie sich nicht verstecken oder Angst haben mussten, dass sie jemand überraschte. Es sollte richtig sein. Das hatten Boerne und er sich verdient.

„Ich muss jetzt zur Einsatzbesprechung, okay? Und heute Abend ... da reden wir drüber.“

Boerne nickte. Er schien immer noch etwas geschockt von dem abrupten Ende des leidenschaftlichen Kusses eben, aber er rückte seine Brille und sein Rückgrat gerade und nickte erneut.

„Natürlich.“

„Gut.“ Thiel küsste ihn noch einmal schnell auf die Lippen und verließ dann den Raum, das rechtsmedizinische Institut und die Gedanken an Boerne, um sich ernsthaft mit dem Fall zu beschäftigen.

Die folgende Einsatzbesprechung verlief etwas enttäuschend, denn sie hatten nicht viele Beweise, die sie zusammentragen konnten. Rike hatte bereits die Morddrohung an Brahmann gestanden und von der Tatwaffe ließ sich auch nichts Neues ermitteln. Thiel ließ sich noch einmal alle Zeugenaussagen der anderen Demo Teilnehmer zusammenfassen, die in den Tagen nach dem Mord aufgenommen worden waren. Vielleicht war da ja etwas dabei. Irgendjemand der etwas Auffälliges gesehen hatte.

Sie versuchten aufgrund der verschiedenen Zeugenaussagen Ansgars Bewegungsmuster zu rekonstruieren, nachdem Brahmanns Rede zu Ende gewesen war. Thiel und Boerne hatten sich ja beide nur auf Brahmann konzentriert und waren ihm unauffällig bis zum Auto gefolgt und hatten ihn beim Wegfahren beobachtet. Und dabei hatten sie natürlich Ansgar aus den Augen verloren. Und wenn das jetzt Absicht gewesen war?

Brahmann bedrohen, damit sich alle Augen auf ihn richteten, um dann freie Bahn zu haben? Also doch Rike und Haustein? Aber das sprach irgendwie gegen die Affekthandlung mit der unzureichenden Mordwaffe. Auf der anderen Seite war die Waffe ja nur unzureichend, wenn man nicht sicher war wie nah man an das Opfer herankommen würde.

Thiel bohrte weiter in seinem Hirn. Es war als ob er gerade einen Zipfel der Wahrheit erwischt hätte, ihn aber nicht festhalten konnte.

Wenn man jetzt jedoch absolut sicher war, dass das Opfer einen so nah wie es nur ginge heranlassen würde und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt abgelenkt wäre, dann ... dann wäre die kleine schmale Waffe doch ideal? Thiels Augen starrten aus dem Fenster und gleichzeitig in seinen eigenen Kopf. Das ließ eigentlich nur einen einzigen Schluss zu. Daniel Brahmann.

Aber das Motiv? Warum sollte Daniel seinen Ex-Freund töten wollen? Eifersucht? Möglich - aber extrem. Thiel fing schon an Anweisungen zu geben, bevor sein Gedankengang vollständig beendet war. Daniel Brahmann festnehmen, vorladen. Sie mussten mit ihm ein richtiges Verhör durchführen. Ein bisschen Druck ausüben. Sie hatten keine Beweise, aber vielleicht würde er einknicken.

Thiel dachte wieder an das bleiche, übernächtigte, unrasierte Gesicht, das ihnen bei dem ersten Gespräch gegenüber gesessen hatte. Konnte dieser junge Mann tatsächlich der Täter sein? Es war nicht auszuschließen.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie einsatzbereit und fuhren zu Daniels WG. Er war nicht zu Hause. Thiel trat frustriert gegen einen der Mülleimer vor dem Haus.

Sie versuchten es noch im Nabu Büro, in der Uni und bei Daniels Eltern. Niemand wusste, wo er sich aufhielt. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Was würde Boerne jetzt vorschlagen, was sie tun könnten? Observation? Telefone abhören? Aber sie wussten ja nicht einmal wessen Telefone. Und wenn er wirklich der Täter war, hatte er sich vermutlich jetzt schon abgesetzt. Sie hatten viel zu lange gebraucht. Thiel schimpfte mit sich, weil er abgelenkt gewesen war. Hatte zuviel an Boerne gedacht, zu wenig an den Fall.

Dann fuhren sie ins Präsidium zurück und setzten sich erneut zu einer kurzen Besprechung zusammen nur um klarzustellen, dass es nun um die Fahndung nach Daniel Brahmann ging. Thiel rief noch kurz bei Frau Klemm an, um sich einen Fahndungsbefehl ausstellen zu lassen und dann machte er sich an den vorläufigen Bericht zum Stand der Dinge.

Als er abends erschöpft nach Hause kam, hatte er schon total vergessen, dass er mit Boerne verabredet war. Doch der stand bereits in seiner Küche mit Schürze um den Hals und aufgerollten Hemdärmeln und schnippelte mehr schlecht als recht Gemüse. Neben ihm lagen auf einem Holzbrett zwei Stück Goldbarschfilet zum Braten und ein Sechserträger Bier stand auf dem Küchentisch.

Da musste Thiel dann doch lächeln und der ganze Stress des Tages löste sich in Luft auf. Er ging auf Boerne zu und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Brauchste Hilfe?“

„Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle, Herr Hauptkommissar.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Kühlschrank. „Du kannst gerne schon den Weißwein aufmachen. Der sollte jetzt gut gekühlt sein.“

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie auf dem Sofa beim Essen und schauten sich irgendsoeine alberne Comedyserie aus den USA an und selbst Boerne konnte über den arroganten Psychiater ohne Menschenkenntnis lachen und es fühlte sich gut an. Der ungelöste Fall war meilenweit weg und hier war es warm und alles war gut.

Ein bisschen komisch war es dann doch noch, als Boerne nach dem Essen enger an ihn heran rückte und einen Arm um seine Schultern legte, aber auch daran würde er sich gewöhnen. Vermutlich.

„Ich dachte heute Morgen, als du mich weggedrückt hast, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast“, murmelte Boerne ihm ins Ohr.

Thiel schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Gar nicht. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, dass das mit der Umsetzung deiner Recherche vielleicht etwas ungewollt schnell gehen würde, wenn wir uns nach dem Streit weiter geküsst hätten.“

Jetzt war es Boerne, der ein wenig verlegen dreinschaute.

„Ich ... ich hab noch ein wenig weitergeschaut, also im Internet, und auf dem Heimweg ein paar Sachen besorgt.“ Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo er einen Moment in der Einkaufstasche kramte und kam mit zwei kleinen Boxen zurück. In der einen waren Kondome, na klar, auf jeden Fall auf Nummer sicher gehen, auch wenn sie beide schon lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatten und in der anderen ...

„Gleitgel?“, las Thiel von der Vorderseite der Packung ab.

„Nun, da in diesem Fall keine körpereigene Produktion vorgesehen ist, empfiehlt sich ja wohl der Einsatz von Hilfsmitteln. Das ist doch völlig logisch, wenn man drüber nachdenkt.“

Thiel wollte da gar nicht so genau drüber nachdenken, wenn er ganz ehrlich war. Er wusste, dass er Sex wollte, aber er wollte nicht vorher großartig darüber nachdenken. Boerne hingegen war jetzt voll im Recherchefieber. Er klappte Thiels Laptop auf und startete schon mal den Browser.

„Also, die wichtigsten Webseiten ...“

„Boerne?“

Boerne schaute zu ihm auf.

„Kannst du mir das nicht einfach ... na ja, direkt zeigen statt im Internet?“

Da sprang Boerne auf, griff nach Thiels Handgelenk und zog ihn rüber ins Schlafzimmer. Thiel konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihm eine oder beide der Boxen, die er in den Händen hielt, herunterfielen und dann wurde er auch schon herumgedreht und rückwärts gegen das Bett gedrückt. Er plumpste etwas ungelenk nach hinten auf die Matratze und lachte kurz auf.

„Na, du hast’s aber eilig.“

Boerne erwiderte nichts, riss ihm die beiden Schachteln aus der Hand, stellte sie auf dem Nachttisch ab und versuchte sein Oberhemd einfach über den Kopf zu ziehen, was nicht funktionierte, weil er die Ärmel aufgerollt hatte und jetzt steckten die Arme fest und das Hemd hing halbwegs über seinem Kopf. Thiel lachte jetzt schon ziemlich unverschämt, griff dann aber nach Boernes Armen und half ihm aus der Misere. Dann zog er sich sein eigenes T-Shirt aus. Boerne schaute auf seinen Bauch.

„Schlimm?“

„Nein. Schön.“ Boerne schob beide Hände über die weiche Haut auf Thiels Bauch. Finger stromerten durch die wenigen Haare auf seiner Brust und er spürte, dass Boerne mit einem Finger einen Nippel erwischte. Es war nur ein ganz kleiner Kontakt, jagte ihm aber einen Stromstoß durch seinen gesamten Körper. Thiel ließ sich nach hinten fallen und Boerne folgte ihm, lag jetzt halb auf ihm drauf. Das war allerdings sehr unbequem, weil dessen Gewicht ihn ungünstig mit den Beinen über die Bettkante drückte.

„Boerne, lass mal eben ein bisschen weiter raufrutschen, okay?“

„Mh-hm.“ Boerne stemmte sich wieder von Thiel runter, beugte sich vor und zog an dessen Schnürsenkeln. Dann schlüpfte er Thiels Füße aus ihren Schuhen, während Thiel sich schon mal selber die Hose aufknöpfte und hinunterschob. Boerne griff mit beiden Händen helfend die Hosenbeine und zog ihm die Jeans vollständig herunter. Seine engen Boxershorts zeigten beiden schon sehr deutlich an was er wollte. Sein Glied war bereits ziemlich gut gefüllt und lag schwer und unbequem unter dem Stoff eingeklemmt.

Boerne fuhr mit seinem Handballen darüber und Thiels Hüfte kickte automatisch nach oben. Er hatte das Gefühl er würde ganz sicher jetzt schon kommen, wenn er sich nicht zusammenriss. Aber da stellte Boerne sich wieder gerade hin und zog sich schnell seine Anzughose und seine Schuhe aus. Seine eigene Unterhose war auch schon ganz schön eng geworden. Thiel hatte sich auf dem Bett schonmal der Länge nach hingelegt und mit einem schnellen Griff seine Erektion nach oben gedreht, damit sein Glied nicht so verklemmt nach unten steif wurde. Dann setzte Boerne sich einfach auf seine Mitte.

Sanft nahm Thiel Boernes Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihn an. So vertraut aber doch irgendwie ganz neu. Er fuhr sanft mit einem Daumen über den Bart. Stand ihm echt gut. Dann strich er mit dem anderen Daumen über eine Augenbraue und Boerne schloss die Augen.

„Frank.“

„Mh?“

„Ich ... ich glaub ich will das schon ziemlich lange. Wusste nur nicht genau was das war, dieses Gefühl.“

„Ist ja egal. Sind ja jetzt endlich hier.“

Der Kuss war jetzt schon so vertraut wie nach Jahren. Sie hatten sich bereits aufeinander eingespielt und Thiels Hände fuhren sanft über die zarte Haut an Boernes Hüfte. Er spürte, wie dem anderen ein Schauer über den Körper lief. Das hingegen war noch völlig neu und aufregend.

Fast konnte er die Erregung zwischen ihnen schmecken, als sie sich küssten. Boernes Zunge schien noch gieriger, seine Lippen pressten noch härter. Und jetzt spürte er, dass ihre beiden Erektionen aneinander streiften. Er versuchte die Hüfte zu heben, um das Gefühl noch zu verstärken und Boerne stöhnte auf und schob sein Becken ebenfalls vor und zurück, so dass sie übereinander glitten. Viel zu viel Stoff dazwischen, dachte Thiel aber er wusste nicht ob sie schon soweit waren sich vollständig auszuziehen. Ach Scheiße, natürlich waren sie das.

Er griff nach Boernes Schultern und rollte sie beide herum, so dass Boerne jetzt halb unter ihm lag. Dann glitt seine Hand in dessen Boxershorts und seine Finger stießen mit Boernes steifem Glied zusammen. Er umschloss es vorsichtig und genoss die Wärme, die es abstrahlte. Warm und weich und darunter schon ganz hart und er wusste genau wie sich das anfühlte. Er wusste, wie gut das war, wenn eine andere Person einen in die Hand nahm und die weiche Haut über den harten Schwellkörper rieb. Wahnsinn. Und jetzt bewegte sich Boernes Hüfte schon etwas entschiedener auf und ab und Thiel stoppte. Nein, zuviel, zu schnell. Er wollte, dass es noch ein wenig länger dauerte.

Schnell streifte er seine eigene Unterhose hinunter bevor er zu denken anfing und es sich noch anders überlegte. Boerne tat es ihm nach und stand dann aus dem Bett auf. Thiel schaute ihm etwas verdutzt hinterher, aber dann griff Boerne nach den beiden Schachteln, die er vor einem gefühlten Jahrhundert, aber eigentlich erst vor ein paar Minuten, auf dem Nachtschränkchen abgestellt hatte. Er riss die Plastikummantelung der einen Box auf und entnahm ihr die kleine Plastikflasche.

Thiel wusste nicht, was er jetzt denken sollte. Er wollte ja eigentlich schon Sex mit Boerne, aber wollte er das auch wirklich so? Aber jetzt hatte er Boerne ja gebeten ihm das zu zeigen, statt eine Vorlesung zu geben, und das hatte er nun davon.

Doch dann hielt der andere ihm die Flasche hin. Thiel schaute ihn verständnislos an und Boerne nickte. _Nimm schon_. Thiel griff nach der Plastikflasche und Boerne rutschte wieder auf die Matratze und zu ihm hin.

„Nicht zu wenig nehmen, sonst kann es zu Fissuren in der Analschleimhaut kommen. Das ist sehr unangenehm.“

 _Danke Professor._ In Thiels Kopf klingelte es wieder ziemlich laut, als versuchte sein Gehirn diese Worte zu übertönen. Er wollte es ja schon gerne machen, aber darüber reden mochte er nun mal überhaupt nicht. Irgendwo in seinem Gehirn verstand er aber, dass Boerne wollte, dass Thiel den Anfang machte und das war ihm ganz recht.

Boerne schien jedoch auch etwas nervös, denn dann begann er immer sich so gestelzt auszudrücken. Thiel fand, dass küssen immer am Besten gegen die Nervosität vor dem ersten Sex mit einem neuen Partner half und lehnte sich zu Boerne hin und küsste sich an dessen Hals nach oben und dann vom Ohrläppchen wieder Richtung Lippen. Boerne ließ sich wieder nach hinten kippen und Thiel folgte ihm. Ohne hinzuschauen drückte er ein wenig von dem durchsichtigen Gel aus dem Spender in seine rechte Hand und verteilte es mit seinen Fingern. Musste Boerne ja nicht sehen. Es war zunächst etwas kalt, wärmte sich aber schnell. Und jetzt war auch seine Erektion wieder voll da, die bei dem Anblick der Flasche und Boernes Worten etwas an Mut verloren hatte.

Er fuhr mit der Hand an Boernes Glied entlang und der bäumte sich auf. Thiel fragte sich, warum er sich das Zeug nicht sowieso schon mal besorgt hatte, denn das machte die ganze Sache ja doch ein ganzes Stück netter, auch wenn man keinen Partner hatte. Er drückte noch ein bisschen mehr Gel in seine Hand und rieb es sich über seinen eigenen Schaft. Eine Warnlampe ging in seinem Inneren an. Okay, damit sollte er vorsichtig sein, sonst würde das heute ein kurzer Spaß werden. Er legte sich halb über Boernes Mitte, der schon mit den Händen gierig nach seiner Hüfte griff und sich unter ihm wand. Ihre beiden Erektion glitten jetzt sanft und ohne viel Widerstand aneinander entlang, aber das Gefühl war unglaublich.

Er schaute in das Gesicht des anderen und Boernes grün-braune Augen brannten.

„Frank.“

„Ja.“

„Ich kann nicht mehr lange.“

„Mh.“

Thiel setzte sich auf seine Hacken und drückte noch ein wenig Gel auf seine Finger. Dann stellte er die Flasche wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch. Boerne griff nach dem Kopfkissen und reichte es Thiel.

„Das hier muss unter meine Hüfte, wenn wir uns anschauen wollen dabei.“  
Thiel war verwirrt. Anschauen? Ging das denn?

„Sonst passt der Winkel nicht.“ Thiel starrte Boerne immer noch etwas perplex an, griff aber nach dem Kissen und schob es unter Boernes angehobene Hüfte.

„Doppelt legen, sonst bringt’s nichts.“ Thiel faltete das Kissen in die Hälfte und er sah, dass Boernes Hüfte jetzt ein wenig Abstand zur Matratze hatte. Na ja, machte irgendwie Sinn. Trotzdem wusste er nicht, wie er all die seltsamen Informationen in seinem Kopf verarbeiten sollte. Doch dann winkelte Boerne seine Beine an und er dachte überhaupt nichts mehr. Seine Erektion pulsierte sichtbar und sein ganzer Körper wurde überschwemmt mit Endorphinen. Er wollte jetzt Sex. Jetzt.

„Was muss ich machen?“ Thiels Stimme war etwas verwackelt durch den Hormonschub.

„Erst ... erst mit einem Finger und dann langsam den Muskel dehnen mit zwei oder drei. Ich weiß nicht genau wie lange das dauert.“

Thiel holte noch einmal tief Luft. Los jetzt.

Er legte sich seitlich neben Boerne und küsste ihn erneut. Langsame, tiefe Küsse. Beruhigend in ihrem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, wie Wellen am Strand. Dann fuhr er mit einer Hand an Boernes Hoden vorbei und ließ einen Finger sanft über die dahinterliegende Haut gleiten. Hin und her, immer näher an die kleine Öffnung heran.

Machen war definitiv besser als drüber reden und er spürte, wie es ihn selbst fast so sehr erregte wie Boerne, als er den engen Eingang umkreiste. Der Muskel zuckte bereits leicht unter seinem Finger und er schob eine Fingerspitze vorsichtig hinein. Fast hätte er gemeinsam mit Boerne aufgestöhnt, so aufregend fühlte sich das an. Das Gel machte alles sanft und weich und er stieß noch einmal mit der Fingerspitze hinein und wieder heraus.

Boerne war unfassbar eng und warm. Er würde noch sehr viel Geduld aufbringen müssen, um nicht vorschnell sein hartes Glied hier hineinzustoßen. Zunächst versuchte er aber erstmal die Küsse auf den Rhythmus seines Fingers abzustimmen und alles andere verschwand völlig aus seinem Sichtfeld. Nur Boernes Mund und das Gleiten seines eigenen Fingers registrierte er noch. Der stieß jetzt in voller Länge in den anderen hinein. Gut fühlte sich das an. Verdammt gut.

„Warte.“ Boernes Stimme klang wie nach einem Hundertmeterlauf.

Thiel stoppte.

„Tut‘s weh?“

„Nein, ähm, nein. Also ...“ Boerne atmete immer noch schwer. „Die nächste Lektion befasst sich mit der Prostata.“

„Was?“

„Nun ja, die Prostata, die männliche Geschlechtsdrüse. Sie befindet sich unterhalb der Harnblase und man kann sie vom Analgang her stimulieren. Das soll gut sein ... hab ich gelesen.“ Thiel schaute Boerne etwas zweifelnd an. „Na gut, ausprobiert.“

Thiel musste grinsen. Natürlich hatte Boerne das ausprobiert. Nichts konnte dessen Wissensdrang aufhalten.

„Okay, und was mach ich da?“

„Einfach, ähm, einfach nach vorne hin so auf halber Fingerlänge, na ja bei deinen kurzen Stumpen“, sie mussten beide grinsen, definitiv zu viele Endorphine und Serotonine, „Wahrscheinlich eher dreiviertel Länge. Da müsstest du die fühlen können. Aber nicht so fest drücken, sondern nur ganz leicht reiben.“

„Okay.“

Thiel fuhr mit seinem Finger etwas fester an der inneren Wand des Analgangs entlang und da war ein Buckel. Boernes Hüfte schoss nach oben und er stöhnte auf.

„Oh Gott, Frank.“

Thiel schob den Finger wieder nach oben erneut über den kleinen Hügel hinweg. Boerne stöhnte erneut auf und Thiel sah, wie sein Glied anfing eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit abzusondern. Der würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Vielleicht sollten sie lieber ein anderes Mal ...

Als ob Boerne seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, klammerte sich eine Hand an sein Handgelenk und stoppte seine Bewegung.

„Nich‘. Zuviel.“

Thiel nickte. Er war jetzt auch schon so wahnsinnig erregt.

„Boerne, ich muss ...“ _Jetzt in dich rein, sonst platz ich,_ aber das war ihm zu peinlich.

„Ja.“ Boerne schien ihn trotzdem zu verstehen.

„Was muss ich machen?“

„Zwei Finger jetzt. Dehnen.“

Thiel schob einen weiteren Finger am engen Muskel vorbei und merkte wie Boerne klammerte.

„Entspann Dich. Ganz ruhig, ich tu dir nicht weh.“ Thiel presste seinen Kiefer zusammen, um sich nicht aus der Kontrolle zu verlieren und Boerne versuchte tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Thiel spürte, wie der Muskel sich langsam, ganz langsam entspannte und er bewegte sich vorsichtig auf und ab. Wie lange er das machte wusste er nicht mehr, aber irgendwann ging es ganz leicht.

„Mehr.“

Boerne schob seine Hüfte ihm entgegen und Thiel versuchte einen dritten Finger unterzubringen, doch wie das gehen sollte, war ihm nicht ganz klar. Aber irgendwie ging es dann doch und ein paar kurze Minuten später war da wieder die Hand an seinem Handgelenk.

„Jetzt.“

Thiel zog seine Finger aus Boernes Öffnung und beugte sich zum Nachttisch hinüber. Mit glitschigen Fingern eine Kondompackung aufmachen war definitiv Mist. Das hätten sie auch vorher besser planen können. Trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwie das kleine Folienpäckchen zu öffnen und das Kondom auch richtig herum auf sein Glied zu rollen. Noch ein bisschen mehr Gleitgel und er rieb sich ein, zwei Mal über seine Erektion, die mittlerweile etwas schlaffer geworden war. Jetzt. Sex. Endlich. Bei dem Gedanken war er sofort wieder völlig hart.

Der Kopf seines Schafts war dunkelrosa gefärbt und er war so bereit. Boerne zog seine Knie mit den Händen etwas weiter zu sich heran und öffnete sich damit noch etwas mehr. Thiel führte sein Glied mit einer Hand an die Öffnung heran und ließ den Kopf hineingleiten. Oh Scheiße, Oh Gott. Verdammte Scheiße. Eng, heiß und eng und so verdammt gut. Er verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position und begann dann langsam, ganz langsam ein Stückchen weiter hinein zu schieben. Er wollte Boerne auf keinen Fall weh tun, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er jetzt so wahnsinnig gerne richtig schnell und hart. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.

Thiel biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit er der Versuchung nicht nachgab, sondern ganz langsam weitermachte. Und ein paar Augenblicke später ging es auch schon viel leichter und er stieß immer wieder bis zum Anschlag hinein. Boerne griff nach allem, was er an Thiels Körper erreichen konnte. Mal krallte sich seine Hand in die Schulter, mal in die Haare. Thiel schob seine Hüfte gleichmäßig vor und zurück und versuchte so langsam wie möglich zu machen und trotzdem merkte er wie sein Bauch sich zusammenkrampfte und seine Hoden sich hochzogen. Er würde gleich schon kommen. Und jetzt wollte er es auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sein Tempo beschleunigte sich stetig.

„Ich ... schon fast ...“, brachte er noch heraus. Dann wurde er noch schneller und schneller und er glaubte zu hören, wie er rau aufstöhnte und dann schoss sein Samen aus ihm heraus und er drückte sich so tief er konnte in Boernes Körper. Ein oder zwei Mal drückte er noch nach und dann knickte er mit den Armen ein und kam auf Boernes Körper zum Liegen. Der schob ihn jedoch schnell zur Seite von sich herunter und Thiel registrierte vage, dass Boerne ja noch hart sein musste, doch er war einfach zu schlapp jetzt. Dann sah er wie Boerne sich über ihn beugte und dessen Hand über seine eigene Erektion flog. Schneller und immer schneller, bis Boerne aufstöhnte und Thiel spürte, wie etwas Feuchtes auf seiner Brust landete.

„Frank." Thiel hatte keine Ahnung wann das letzte Mal jemand seinen Namen mit so viel Verlangen ausgesprochen hatte.

Boerne war neben ihm zum Liegen gekommen und er beugte sich jetzt vor um den anderen zu küssen. Beide waren total erschöpft, aber küssen ging immer noch. Boerne zog schnell die Decke über sie beide, damit sie nicht froren und Thiel erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an das Kondom und zog es vorsichtig ab, so dass er nicht kleckerte. Er knotete es zu und legte es auf den Fußboden. Da würde Boerne bestimmt morgen meckern, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Es gab keine Taschentücher und deshalb wischte er sich schnell eben mit seinem T-Shirt über die Brust. Morgen früh musste er eh duschen. Das ging schon.

Boerne legte wieder eine Hand auf Thiels Bauch und der fragte sich noch kurz, ob Boerne den wohl besonders mochte und dann schlief er ein.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warte mal, da war doch was? Ach ja, der Fall ... 
> 
> ... und Fluff.

Thiel erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem Zipfel der Bettdecke über seinen Unterschenkeln. Der Rest der Decke war um den Klumpen gewickelt, der neben ihm lag. Das hätte er sich ja denken können. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben und er schaute auf den Mann, der neben ihm lag. Irgendwie hatte er das ja auch vermisst. Diesen ganzen Kram, der wie eine Kette mit leeren Konservendosen hinter dem Auto einer Beziehung hinterherschleifte.

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er eine geschlagene Minute nur auf Boernes Haarschopf starrte, der aus dem Deckenberg hervorschaute. Jetzt durfte er das. Durfte schauen so viel er wollte. Anfassen auch. Trotzdem kam ihm das alles immer noch so unwirklich vor. Er beschloss Boerne erstmal schlafen zu lassen und duschen zu gehen.

Na ja, unbemerkt vom Partner aus dem Bett aufstehen ging halt einfach nicht und Boerne wachte auf, als Thiel sich vorsichtig aufsetzte.

„Frank?“ Boerne drehte sich zu ihm um und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, verfehlte aber schlaftrunken Thiels Körper.

„Moin.“ Thiel musste lächeln. Widerlich wie glücklich er war. Wenn er so zur Arbeit ging würden es alle sofort merken. Er riss sich zusammen. „Ich geh‘ schon mal duschen, ja?“

„Mh-hm“, nuschelte Boerne ins Kopfkissen.

Während Thiel duschte, dachte er nochmal über die ganze Sache mit ihnen beiden und den Kollegen und der Familie nach. Na ja, zumindest seinem Vater würde er Bescheid sagen müssen. Und der würde es natürlich gleich der Klemm erzählen. Dann sollte er besser dem Polizeichef auch gleich eine Vorwarnung geben, sonst erfuhr der das hintenrum und das war bestimmt nicht gut.

Nicht dass es ihn wirklich was anging welchen Beziehungsstatus seine Angestellten jetzt gerade hatten, aber na ja, es war ja was schon was Ernstes und dann auch noch mit einem Kollegen und dann auch noch ... na ja, Boerne halt und wenn die Presse davon Wind bekam, würde das bestimmt nicht so ganz stolperfrei ablaufen. Heutzutage war das ja in der Regel kein Problem mehr, aber das war eben auch die Crux. Es war in der Theorie kein Problem aber in der Praxis halt eben schon.

Musste er Boerne noch fragen, wie ernst es ihm war? Oder war das klar, dass sie sich beide hier fürs Leben reingestürzt hatten? Würde es klappen zwischen ihnen? Nur weil man jetzt gerade unglaublich liebte, war es ja nicht garantiert, dass das auch im Alltag passte. Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie Alltag schon seit Jahren miteinander probegefahren und das funktionierte ja durchaus. Wenn auch mit ein paar Schlaglöchern.

Thiel hörte wie die Badezimmertür aufging und er merkte, dass er schon seit zehn Minuten einfach nur unter dem Wasserstrahl stand, ohne sich tatsächlich zu waschen. Schnell seifte er sich die Haare ein, während Boerne auf Toilette ging. So vertraut. Als wären sie schon seit Jahren ein Paar. Fühlte sich gut an.

Thiel wusch sich das Shampoo aus den Haaren und seifte sich noch schnell den Körper ein. Als er fertig war und aus der Dusche stieg, saß Boerne einfach nur auf dem geschlossenen Toilettendeckel und schaute ihn an.

„Willst du auch hier duschen?“ Thiel rieb sich das Handtuch über die Haare und tauchte etwas verstrubbelt wieder auf.

„Ich würd‘ gern bei dir einziehen.“ Okay, das war auf jeden Fall nichts was man sagte, wenn das hier einfach nur eine vorübergehende Sache war.

„Biste sicher?“ Thiel konnte sich das irgendwie schlecht vorstellen, dass Boerne hier in seiner engen kleinen Wohnung lebte und auf seine hellen Holzfußböden und maßgeschneiderten Designervorhänge oder was auch immer verzichtete.

„Frank, ich habe jetzt jahrelang da drüben gewohnt und mir vorgestellt wie es wäre mit dir zusammen zu leben und jetzt können wir das endlich machen und ich will das jetzt sofort.“

Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

„Meinste nicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich zu dir rüber ziehe? Größer und so.“ Er nickte vage in Richtung von Boernes Wohnung.

Ein Lächeln platzte auf Boernes Gesicht wie eine Wasserbombe auf dem Gehweg und er sprang vom Toilettendeckel auf, strahlte Thiel an und nickte dann einmal entschieden.

„Ja, so machen wir’s. Ich geh‘ schon mal rüber Schränke umräumen, damit wir Platz für deine Sachen haben.“ Und damit war er aus der Tür, bevor Thiel den Satz überhaupt vollständig zu Ende gehört hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich für die Arbeit an.

Es war zwar überraschend, dass Boerne jetzt so schnell schon mit ihm zusammenziehen wollte, aber irgendwie hatten sie ja schon seit Jahren mehr Freizeit in den Wohnungen des jeweils anderen verbracht als in ihren eigenen und Thiel hatte natürlich auch sofort nach dem ersten Kuss darüber nachgedacht, wie sie in Zukunft leben wollten. Vielleicht konnte man ja auch beide Wohnung zusammenlegen. Einen Durchbruch machen für mehr Platz. Dann musste keiner verzichten. Er wusste nicht, ob das architektonisch ging, aber schön wäre es schon.

Und ansonsten wäre Boernes Wohnung schon günstiger, weil größer. Und ein bisschen mehr Gemütlichkeit konnte man da bestimmt reinbringen. Da würde er sich halt durchsetzen.

Im Präsidium lief erstmal alles wie immer. Boerne platzte heute nicht für einen heimlichen Kuss im Fahrstuhl in sein Büro und Thiel hatte alle Hände voll zu tun mit der Fahndung nach Daniel Brahmann. Der war immer noch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und das war schon ein wenig seltsam.

Sie hatten in den letzten drei Stunden alle Freunde, Bekannten, Familie und sonstige mit Daniel verbundene Personen kontaktiert. Alle Möglichkeiten des Unterschlupfs ausgeschöpft. Thiel war am Ende seiner Weisheit und schon wieder ziemlich genervt. Vielleicht hatte Brahmann das Land verlassen? Aber dann würde doch irgendwo ein Flughafen oder ein Bahnhof oder ein Autovermieter seine Reisedaten haben und sie hatten alles überprüft.

Er spürte, dass er vom vielen Grübeln Kopfschmerzen bekam und wollte am liebsten mit Boerne über den Fall reden, aber das ging nun mal gerade nicht. Er konnte ja schlecht ohne wirklichen Grund zur Rechtsmedizin reinspazieren, wo er doch Boerne gerade praktisch untersagt hatte, ihn unnötigerweise im Büro zu besuchen.

Na, vielleicht konnte er ja mit Nadeshda die Sache besprechen und würde dadurch einige Anregungen erhalten, wie sie jetzt weiter vorgehen konnten.

„Nadeshda“, Thiel lehnte sich mit beiden Händen auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Was sagt ihnen ihr Gefühl? Wo könnte Brahmann hin sein?“

„Tja Chef, schwer zu sagen. Wir haben jetzt eigentlich alle denkbaren Optionen durch.“ Sie schüttelte etwas frustriert mit dem Kopf „Aber meine Großmutter hat immer gesagt ‚Wenn man das Ende nicht erkennen kann, dann sollte man sich nochmal den Anfang betrachten‘ und vielleicht hatte sie recht.“ Sie schaute Thiel an.

„Ja, das is‘ ja schön, aber können sie mir jetzt auch noch erklären, was das jetzt genau heißen soll?“

„Na ja, ich glaube, dass es sich lohnen würde nochmal bei den Eltern von Daniel zu klingeln.“

„Meinen Sie, die haben uns was verschwiegen?“

„Ich meine, dass Daniel sich vielleicht genau dort versteckt, wo wir ihn nie suchen würden.“

„Wissen sie was, Nadeshda? Ich mag die Idee.“ Thiel starrte einen Moment aus dem Fenster und vor seinem inneren Auge liefen verschiedene Szenarien ab, wie man dieses Problem am Besten angehen könnte. „Aber wir können da nicht einfach mit nem Durchsuchungsbefehl auflaufen, so ohne Beweise. Wir brauchen was anderes.“

„Was denn?“

„Boerne.“ Er schnappte seine Jacke und machte sich jetzt doch auf in die Rechtsmedizin.

Boerne war in seinem Büro und saß am Computer. Als Thiel hereinkam, lächelte Boerne verschmitzt.

„Na? Sehnsucht gehabt?“

„Schhh. Frau Haller.“

„Ach, die kann uns doch von da hinten nicht hören.“

Boerne kam um den Schreibtisch herum und für einen Moment dachte Thiel, der andere würde ihn umarmen oder küssen wollen, aber dann lehnte Boerne sich einfach nur an die Schreibtischkante und verschränkte seine Arme vor dem Körper.

„Wir könnten kurz in den Übungsraum hinüber gehen, da ist heute keiner.“ Boernes Augen leuchteten.

Thiel merkte, dass er wahrscheinlich gerade etwas rosige Wangen bekam. Er schaute konzentriert auf das Anatomieposter an der Wand und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Meinste nicht, dass Alberich das merkt wenn wir hier zusammen verschwinden und dann ein paar Minuten später wieder auftauchen?“

„Na ja, wir müssten ja nicht wieder auftauchen. Ich kann noch ein paar Überstunden abfeiern und du hast dann halt außer Haus zu tun.“ Boerne lächelte und hob seine Augenbrauen fragend nach oben. „Wir fahren nach Hause und heute Abend bestell‘ ich uns was zu Essen ins Haus. Wir müssten nicht mal kochen oder uns anziehen.“

Thiel wurde dann doch ziemlich warm unterm T-Shirt. Er schaute auf den Boden und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nee, kann ich nicht machen. Der Fall hakt fest und ich muss Ergebnisse liefern.“ Er konnte Boerne jetzt nicht ansehen, sonst hätte er alle Bedenken über Bord geworfen und ihn gleich hier gegen die Schreibtischkante gedrückt und geküsst bis ihnen beiden schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Na ja“, Boerne drückte sich wieder vom Schreibtisch hoch und wollte wieder zu seinem Stuhl zurückkehren. „Schade.“

Thiel griff nach Boernes Unterarm und hielt ihn auf. Boerne sah ihn überrascht an und dann wanderten seine Augen zu Thiels Hand auf seinem Arm. Thiel ließ ihn los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Ich...“ Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, was er jetzt sagen wollte. Aber Boerne verstand ihn auch so und nickte in Richtung Tür.

„Alberich, machen Sie keinen Unfug. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Kurze Fallbesprechung“, rief Boerne noch zu Frau Haller rüber, als sie an den Obduktionstischen vorbeigingen.

„Alles klar, Chef“, kam ihre kurze Bestätigung und wenn ihre Augen den beiden aus der Tür folgten, dann merkten es weder Boerne noch Thiel.

Der lange Gang in der Rechtsmedizin war glücklicherweise entvölkert und sie konnten unbeobachtet in den Übungsklassenraum gehen. Thiel schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und dann standen sie sich einen Moment lang unschlüssig gegenüber. Diesmal ergriff Thiel die Initiative und nahm Boerne in den Arm. Sie drückten sich aneinander und Boerne vergrub sein Gesicht in der Beuge zwischen Thiels Schulter und Hals. Lange Augenblicke standen sie einfach nur so da, spürten einander atmen. Dann flüsterte Boerne sanfte Worte an Thiels Schulter entlang.

„Fünf Minuten ohne dich sind schon fünf zuviel.“

Thiel löste sich ein klein wenig aus der Umarmung und lehnte seine Stirn an Boernes. Wie konnte das sein, dass sie in so wenigen Tagen, solch ein extremes Bedürfnis nach Nähe aufgebaut hatten. Sehnsuchtsdefizit vermutlich. Jahrelang allein. Umarmungsdürre. Thiel drückt mit seiner Nase Boernes Wange leicht nach oben, so dass sich ihre Lippen finden konnten. Ein sanfter Kuss war es. Keine Eile. Und Thiel versuchte all das damit zu sagen, was er nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Sie ließen ihr Bedürfnis nach Nähe einfach laufen, aber ohne Drang nach mehr. Das war jetzt hier nicht nötig. Boernes Finger strichen durch Thiels Haare und an seiner Wange entlang. Über den Hals in den Nacken und wieder in die Haare. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen die Küsse zu einem natürlichen Ende.

„Du, Boerne, ich muss jetzt wieder ...“, begann Thiel und erinnerte sich dann daran, weshalb er eigentlich hierhergekommen war, „Mensch, ich wollte dich noch um etwas bitten.“

„Gerne.“ Boerne lächelte verführerisch.

„Nein“, Thiel lachte kurz auf, „Nein, ich ...“ Wie würde Boerne darauf reagieren, wenn er ihn darum bat? Würde er rundheraus ablehnen? Verärgert sein? Er musste es trotzdem versuchen. „Du, wir vermuten, dass Daniel Brahmann sich möglicherweise bei seinen Eltern versteckt und die ihn decken.“ Er stoppte noch einmal kurz und sah Boerne in die Augen. _Bitte flipp jetzt nicht aus._ „Meinst du, du könntest da mal unauffällig ... nachforschen?“

Boerne sah ihn ernst an.

„Natürlich.“ Er nickte. Thiel wagte es wieder zu atmen. „Kein Problem. Ich fahre heute Abend einfach hin und lade mich bei denen zum Essen ein. Das kriegen wir raus.“

Na, das ging ja leicht, dachte Thiel. Er hatte jetzt eine längere Vorlesung erwartet, warum Freunde der Familie Boerne auf keinen Fall Tatverdächtige verstecken würden, und dass es ja wohl eine Unverschämtheit war so etwas nur zu denken. Aber Boerne hatte sofort zugesagt seinen alten Bekannten Hubert Brahmann auszuspionieren.

„Frank“, Thiel schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, „ich gehöre zu dir und du bist der einzige Mensch, dem ich hundert Prozent vertraue. Ich stehe auf deiner Seite.“ Konnte Boerne jetzt auch noch Gedanken lesen?

Thiel musste einen Moment gegen die Gefühle kämpfen, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten. In der Vergangenheit hatte Boerne ihn ja doch ab und zu links liegen gelassen, um seine guten Beziehungen zur besseren Gesellschaft nicht zu gefährden.

Sie umarmten sich noch einmal schnell und Boerne drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Thiels Wange. Als Thiel die Tür öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz zu Boerne um.

„Wir müssen das gut planen mit heute Abend. Kann sein, dass Daniel versucht zu fliehen, wenn er mitkriegt, dass er entdeckt ist. Ich werde ein paar Einsatzwagen in der Umgebung platzieren und Beamte abstellen, die das Haus von allen Seiten beobachten. Sei bloß vorsichtig, ja?“

„Natürlich.“ Boerne versuchte ein beleidigtes Gesicht zu machen, das gelang ihm aber nicht ganz. Er war zu aufgeregt und gespannt wegen der Ermittlung heute Abend.

XXX

In der Kantine setzte Thiel sich zu ein paar Kollegen und sie redeten weder über den aktuellen Fall noch über irgendwelche anderen Fälle und das passte ihm ganz gut. In seinem Job war es schwer abzuschalten. Jeder Fall beschäftigte ihn eigentlich immer rund um die Uhr. Selbst nachts kreisten die Gedanken noch durch seinen Kopf. Tatverdächtige, Spuren, Aussagen. Oft kamen ihm die besten Ideen kurz vor dem Einschlafen. Na ja, das würde sich ja hoffentlich ein wenig ändern, jetzt wo er die Abende – und Nächte - mit Boerne verbringen würde.

Er ließ die Unterhaltung der anderen über sich fließen und hörte nur am Rande zu. Ein paar Tische weiter saßen Nadeshda und Frau Haller und unterhielten sich offenbar sehr angeregt. Immer wieder drang ihr Lachen zu ihm herüber. Einmal traf sich sein Blick mit Nadeshdas und sie versuchte ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Was hatten die denn zu besprechen?

Bloß nicht wieder paranoid werden, Thiel. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine eigenen Gedanken. Nach dem Essen würde er erstmal ein paar Zivilbeamte für heute Abend abstellen müssen. Hoffentlich gab sein Chef ihm die Erlaubnis zur Observation ohne stichhaltige Beweise. Aber wenn es zur Festsetzung des Täters führen konnte ...

Der Nachmittag war dann gefüllt mit Vorbereitungen und er musste noch zweimal in der Rechtsmedizin anrufen, um mit Boerne die Abläufe zu besprechen. Er musste sich doch arg zusammenreißen, um nicht versehentlich am Telefon zu vertraut zu klingen. Seltsamerweise kam ihm jetzt das „Sie“ nur noch schwer über die Lippen. Am liebsten hätte er ihn einfach geduzt und Scheiß drauf, wer’s mitbekam. Aber Nadeshda saß ihm gegenüber am Schreibtisch und tat so, als würde sie nicht zuhören und da verkniff er sich jegliche Indiskretion.

Natürlich würde er selber auch bei der Aktion heute abend auch dabei sein, aber eben nur außerhalb des Hauses und da konnte er im Zweifel nicht eingreifen. Nicht dass er wirklich glaubte, dass von Daniel eine echte Lebensgefahr für Boerne ausging, aber das nervöse Kribbeln war schon stärker als sonst. Es konnte immer etwas schiefgehen und das wäre ... Nein, nicht drüber nachdenken. Das brachte ja nichts und machte ihn nur unkonzentriert und erhöhte die Fehlerquote.

Um sechs Uhr fuhren sie dann getrennt zum Haus der Brahmanns. Boerne in seinem schicken Sportwagen, den er auch auffällig direkt vor dem Haus parkte und Thiel in einem alten Volvo mit einem Kollegen zusammen, die eine Querstraße weiter parkten, so dass sie das Haus zwar sehen konnten, aber keinen Verdacht erregten.

Thiel sah Boerne mit einer Flasche Wein unter dem Arm und einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand an der Tür der Brahmanns klingeln und kniff noch einmal die Augen zu. Es durfte nichts schief gehen. Es würde nichts schief gehen.

„Alles klar, Chef?“, fragte sein Kollege.

„Alles klar.“ Er wollte jetzt nicht reden. Zu angespannt.

„Meinen sie, der kriegt was raus?“

„Mann, Schweder, jetzt halten sie die Klappe, ja.“ Das konnte er jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen. Nicht wenn Boerne ...

Er starrte wieder auf die Haustür, die sich jetzt bereits hinter Boerne geschlossen hatte und hoffte, dass der andere den Verstand besaß, langsam an die Sache heran zu gehen und kein Held sein zu wollen. Er rollte mit den Augen. Das war vermutlich eine vergebliche Hoffnung.

Dann passierte erstmal eine geschlagene Stunde überhaupt nichts. Wahrscheinlich hatten die sich gemütlich zum Essen hingesetzt und tranken jetzt Wein und redeten von alten Zeiten bei irgendwelchen Vernissagen oder was. Thiel schnaubte seine Verärgerung hörbar durch die Nase und Schweder blickte überrascht zu ihm hin. Mensch, der hatte jetzt echt eine Stunde kein Wort gesagt, nachdem ihn Thiel so angeschnauzt hatte. Fast tat es ihm ein bisschen leid.

Dann summte plötzlich sein Handy. SMS. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und las die Nachricht.

_Ds altes Zi leer. Geduld. K-F._

Also war Boerne wie besprochen beim Gang zur Toilette schnell durch die Zimmer im Obergeschoss getigert und hatte dort nach Daniel gesucht, aber nichts gefunden. Sie würden warten müssen.

Er lehnte sich zurück an die Kopfstütze. Das Warten machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wollte selber eingreifen. Eine weitere Stunde verging und jetzt wurde er langsam müde. Dann summte sein Handy erneut.

_Keller wird angebl renov. Sichert Fenster. Ich geh‘ rein._

Fast hätte Thiel sein Handy angeschrien _._ _Mach kein Scheiß‘!_ Dann erinnerte er sich, dass das nichts bringen würde und tippte schnell eine Antwort.

_AUF KEINEN FALL! KOMM SOFORT RAUS DA!_

Er drückte auf senden und dann sprang er aus dem Auto. Ohne seinen Kollegen zu beachten, rannte er zum Haus der Brahmanns und überlegte, was er denen für eine Geschichte auftischen sollte, sobald er geklingelt hatte und sie die Tür geöffnet hatten. Soweit kam er allerdings gar nicht, weil er von hinter dem Haus im Garten bereits laute Stimmen hörte. Er wechselte sofort die Richtung und rannte den schmalen Gang neben dem Gebäude entlang. Das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer der Brahmanns beleuchtete den Rasen dahinter mit schummrigem Zwielicht.

Er schaute suchend um sich und sah, dass ein Kollege sich bereits auf einen am Boden liegenden Mann gekniet und ihm gerade Handschellen angelegt hatte. Boerne stand mit leicht geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck daneben und Hubert Brahmann redete wild gestikulierend auf ihn ein.

„Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Karl-Friedrich? Was soll das? Bist du jetzt Polizeispitzel oder was?“ Ein zweiter Polizist ging auf Hubert Brahmann zu und wollte ihm ebenfalls Handschellen anlegen, doch der schüttelte ihn ab und schneller als Thiel reagieren konnte, schlug er Boerne mit einer Faust ins Gesicht. Thiel lief von hinten auf Brahmann zu und rammte ihn einfach um. Der Polizist legte dem immer noch tobenden Baulöwen Handschellen an und Thiel schaute sich nach Boerne um.

Der saß etwas benommen auf seinem Hintern im Gras. Zum Glück hatte Brahmann nicht soviel Kraft wie ein Preisboxer, aber ein schönes Veilchen würde das trotzdem geben. Na ja, zumindest hatte er die Nase verfehlt und das war ja schon mal was. Der alte Brahmann regte sich trotz Handschellen immer noch mordsmäßig auf.

„Du hast kein Ehrgefühl, Karl-Friedrich. Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht. Verräter. Man muss wissen wo man hingehört, sonst gehört man nirgendwo hin.“

Boerne griff nach Thiels dargebotener Hand und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf Brahmann zu.

„Ich weiß sehr genau wo ich hingehöre. Und wenn du glaubst einen Mord zu decken hätte irgendetwas mit Moral oder Anstand zu tun, dann muss ich dir leider sagen, dass du jegliche Führung im Leben verloren hast.“

Brahmann schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase und sein Blick ging von Boernes Gesicht auf seine Hand, die immer noch Thiels umklammert hielt.  

„So ist das also. Deine Mutter wäre alles andere als stolz auf dich. Von deinem Vater ganz zu schweigen.“ Hubert Brahmann ließ seinen Blick noch einmal verächtlich über ihn und Thiel schweifen und dann wurde er zusammen mit seinem Sohn abgeführt. Frau Brahmann saß schluchzend im Wohnzimmer und Thiel fand es besser, sie erstmal nicht festzunehmen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie gemeinsam in Boernes Wagen und fuhren zum Präsidium. Es war zwar schon fast neun, aber er wollte Daniel Brahmann trotzdem heute noch verhören. Vielleicht konnte er dann morgen früh der Klemm schon erste Ergebnisse vorlegen. Und sollte er nicht sofort gestehen, dann konnten sie morgen noch mal in Ruhe etwas mehr Druck ausüben.

Boerne saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und hatte eine kalte Kompresse aus dem Notarztwagen, den sie in Bereitschaft gehabt hatten falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert, auf sein Auge und seinen Wangenknochen gedrückt. Es war nichts gebrochen, aber man sah jetzt schon eine rötliche Hautverfärbung um das Auge herum und auf der Wange.

Einerseits wollte Thiel tierisch sauer auf Boerne sein, weil der einfach so ohne Schutz in den Keller eingedrungen war und sich damit in Gefahr gebracht hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte Boerne sich gegen seine feine Gesellschaft gestellt und offen seine Loyalität klar gemacht und da wurde ihm jedesmal ganz warm, wenn er daran dachte.

Als sie am Präsidium ankamen, blieben sie noch einen Moment im Wagen sitzen. Boerne schaute ihn an und Thiel musste ein wenig grinsen, weil das linke Auge schon leicht zugschwollen war.

„Das war extrem dumm von dir. Und ein bisschen mutig.“ Thiel schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte eine Hand an Boernes Wange.

„Ich wusste ja, dass du mich retten kommst.“ Boernes Stimme war gefüllt mit warmer Vanillesoße und mindestens genauso lecker.

Thiel lachte kurz auf.

„Ja, und wenn ich jetzt zu spät gekommen wäre? Mann Boerne, das geht nicht. Du kannst nicht ...“ Boerne küsste ihn sanft und er ließ es geschehen. Um sie herum war eh alles dunkel und um diese Zeit lief auch auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Präsidium niemand mehr rum.

„Hör zu, du fährst jetzt nach Hause ...“

„Nein.“

„Was?“ Thiel war verwirrt.

„Nein.“ Boerne schaute ihn fest an. „Ich will dabei sein, wenn du Brahmann verhörst.“

Thiel seufzte.

„Boerne, das geht nicht. Da dürfen keine Zivilisten rein. Bitte fahr jetzt nach Hause und ich komm‘ nachher nach, ja?“

Boerne nickte geschlagen. Thiel drückte noch einmal schnell seine Hand und dann stieg er aus.

XXX

Das Verhör erwies sich als extrem zähe Angelegenheit. Daniel Brahmann wollte zunächst erstmal ohne seinen Anwalt gar nichts sagen und sie mussten herumtelefonieren und versuchen um diese Uhrzeit noch den Anwalt der Familie Brahmann aufzutreiben. Als der dann endlich von seiner Abendverpflichtung losgeeist werden konnte und im Präsidium aufschlug war es schon 22 Uhr. Thiel gähnte.

Er saß zusammen mit Nadeshda vor dem Verhörraum und wartete, bis Daniel Brahmann und sein Anwalt das erste klärende Gespräch hinter sich hatten. Dann setzten sie sich dazu und versuchten die ganze Sache aufzudröseln. Zehn Minuten später war Thiel schon total entnervt, Daniel Brahmann heulte und Nadeshda versuchte die Sache irgendwie zusammen zu halten.

Natürlich hatte er Ansgar nicht töten wollen. Eigentlich war er nur zu der Veranstaltung gegangen, weil er wissen wollte, was sein Vater so über das Projekt Schnellstraße erzählen würde. Er hatte sich mit Bart, Perücke, Anglerhut und Angelzubehör getarnt, damit ihn keiner erkannte und so getan, als würde er in einem naheliegenden Fischteich angeln. Ab und zu war er dann am Zeltlager vorbeigegangen und hatte geschaut was da so los war.

Nachts im Dunkeln hatte er dann alle am Lagerfeuer sitzen sehen und Ansgar war da gewesen und hatte mit diesem ... diesem Typen geflirtet. Jetzt war Thiel gar nicht mehr müde. _Und weiter?_ Und da war er sauer geworden. Sauer auf alles. Auf Ansgar, der ihn verlassen hatte. Auf das blöde Schnellstraßenprojekt, auf die Gegendemonstration, die das Bauprojekt gefährdete und damit die gesamte Existenz seiner Familie und überhaupt auf alles.

Sein Vater hatte Probleme gehabt, na ja, hatte sie immer noch. Das Geschäft lief schon lange nicht mehr gut und die Rücklagen waren fast alle aufgebraucht. Wenn das Projekt mit der Schnellstraße zusammenklappte, dann würde auch Hubert Brahmann ruiniert sein. Und da war am Ende Blut dann doch dicker gewesen als Wasser und Daniel hatte Ansgar nach der Fragerunde mit seinem Vater abgefangen und ihn gebeten die Demonstrationen aufzugeben. Ansgar hatte sich natürlich geweigert und Daniel auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass der jetzt zu den Kapitalisten übergelaufen war.

Und dann war der Streit eskaliert und Daniel hatte Ansgar wegen der Flirterei mit Boerne zur Rede gestellt und der hatte natürlich gesagt, dass ihn das nichts anging, denn sie waren ja kein Paar mehr und dann hatte Daniel Ansgar umarmt. Der hatte es geschehen lassen, um der alten Zeiten willen und Daniel hatte das Fischmesser direkt von unten durch den Rippenbogen gestoßen.

Als Ansgar daraufhin zu Boden fiel, hatte er Panik bekommen und versucht durch weitere Stiche Verwirrung zu stiften und den Verdacht von sich abzulenken. Blödsinn, dachte Thiel noch, aber wahrscheinlich war man nicht besonders klar im Kopf in solchen Momenten. Wobei er und Boerne ja tatsächlich durch die flachen Stiche und den niedrigen Winkel abgelenkt worden waren. Na ja, vielleicht doch nicht ganz so blöde.

Dann hatte er Ansgar einfach zur Seite in den Entwässerungsgraben gerollt und das Messer in den Schlamm gedrückt und war weggegangen. Niemand hatte sie beide gesehen, alle waren ja noch an der Bühne und mit den Nachwehen von Brahmanns Rede beschäftigt.

Das gesamte Geständnis dauerte sicherlich eine Stunde, weil Daniel immer wieder heulte und dann minutenlang nichts mehr aus ihm herauszukriegen war. Am Tag nach dem Mord, kurz nachdem Thiel und Nadeshda bei ihm in der WG gewesen waren, hatte er sich seinen Eltern anvertraut und Hubert Brahmann, der den Skandal fürchtete, hatte angeboten ihn zu verstecken. Sie hatten gehofft, dass ihn in seinem Elternhaus niemand vermuten würde, da er sich ja öffentlich von seinem Vater distanziert hatte. Thiel dankte innerlich Nadeshdas Großmutter und Nadeshda selbst für ihre Scharfsinnigkeit und nachdem das ganze Verhör zu Ende war, machte er sich erschöpft auf den Weg nach Hause.

Und natürlich war Boerne noch hellwach, als er seine eigene Tür aufschloss und sprang fast wie ein Welpe auf ihn zu.

„Und? Hat er gestanden? Was ist passiert? Warum hat er es getan?“

„Boerne“, Thiel war jetzt zu müde und genervt, um die ganze Sache nochmal wortgetreu nachzuerzählen.

„War er’s?“

„Ja-ha. Er war’s. Gut jetzt?“

„Und warum?“

Thiel war wahnsinnig nahe dran zu sagen ‚Weil er eifersüchtig auf dich und Ansgar war‘ und schaffte es erst im letzten Moment zu verstehen, dass das der Grund war, warum er selber gerade so schlechte Laune hatte.

Er riss sich zusammen. Nur weil er eifersüchtig gewesen war, und die ganze Sache während des Verhörs noch einmal aufgerissen worden war, musste er ja nicht sauer auf Boerne sein. Der konnte ja nichts dafür. Und im Grunde konnte er Ansgar ja auch dankbar sein für die Annäherungsversuche, sonst wären sie jetzt nicht hier. Zusammen. Schön. Thiel lächelte und küsste Boerne leicht auf die Lippen.

„Also, Daniel wollte seinen Vater schützen. Der ist nämlich ruiniert, wenn das Schnellstraßenprojekt nicht durchkommt.“

Fingerkuppen über die sanfte Haut an der Wange. Noch ein Kuss.

„Und er hat Ansgar die Schuld gegeben. Na ja, Mitschuld. Und er war auch sauer, weil Ansgar mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte.“

Ersten Hemdknopf aufmachen, Haut darunter küssen.

„Und da ist er halt durchgedreht. Also es war so eine Art geplanter Affekt, wenn das Sinn macht. Natürlich wollte er Ansgar ursprünglich gar nicht töten, aber das Messer hatte er schon dabei, zum einen wegen der Anglertarnung und zum anderen, um eventuell drohen zu können.“

Boernes Hände in seinen Haaren.

„Na ja, und dann ist der Streit halt eskaliert und er hat zugestochen.“

Jetzt wurden die Küsse schon ein wenig drängender.  

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen.“

Boerne nickte enthusiastisch. Mehr als Küssen war dann aber doch nicht drin, weil Thiel schon nach fünf Minuten merklich müder wurde und nach zehn Minuten einfach in Boernes Umarmung einschlief. War ein langer Tag gewesen.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück beschlossen sie jetzt langsam mal auf dem Präsidium zum „Du“ überzugehen und Thiel hoffte einerseits, dass er Boerne heute nicht begegnen würde um den Plan wirklich in die Tat verwandeln zu müssen und andererseits, dass sie es schon hinter sich hätten. Seinem Vater würde er auch Bescheid sagen müssen. Aber das konnte vielleicht bis heute Abend warten. Oder morgen. Da war Wochenende.

XXX

Nadeshda lächelte ihn schon wieder so wissend an, als er ins Büro kam. Zwei Tage in Folge, das war seltsam. Und irgendwie beunruhigend.

„Guten Morgen, Chef.“

„Moin, Nadeshda, alles klar?“ Einfach nichts anmerken lassen.

„Ja, und bei Ihnen?“ Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt doch irgendwie merkwürdig. Thiel kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.

„War ja eine erfolgreiche Festnahme gestern, oder?“ Sie setzte sich mit einer halben Pobacke auf seine Tischkante.

„Tja.“ Bloß keine weitere Konversation ermutigen.

„Und? Noch was Nettes unternommen hinterher? Auf den Erfolg angestoßen?“ Nadeshdas Augen suchten durch sein Gesicht nach einem Indiz, irgendetwas, das ihn verraten könnte.

„Wieso?“ Angriff war schließlich die beste Verteidigung.

„Och, nur so.“ Jetzt stand sie wieder vom Tisch auf, lehnte sich mit beiden Händen auf die hölzerne Oberfläche und lächelte ihn breit an.

„Nö.“ Thiels Ton war jetzt ganz schön sarkastisch. Nadeshda gab aber nicht klein bei.

„Ach kommen Sie schon, Chef. Mir können Sie’s doch sagen ...“ Sie rückte noch ein bisschen näher ran. „Sie und der Professor ... sind Sie jetzt ... na, zusammen?“

Thiel merkte wie ihm heiß wurde. _Scheiße, bleib ruhig. Einfach verneinen. Beleidigt sein._ Aber er konnte es nicht. Und viel schlimmer. Er wollte es auch nicht. Aber so einfach zugeben würde er es auch nicht. Das wäre ja zu leicht.

„Das, mein liebes Fräulein Krusenstern, geht Sie ja mal gar nichts an. Wer hat denn da dummes Zeug erzählt? Frau Haller? Der blöde Oberwachtmeister Raabe?“

„Na ja, Sebastian ... also Oberwachtmeister Raabe, hat bei der Festnahme von Daniel Brahmann gestern gesehen, dass sie sich an den Händen gehalten haben.“

„Ich habe Herrn Professor Boerne aufgeholfen, nachdem er niedergeschlagen worden war.“ Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang das sowas von lahm.

„Mja, und dann haben Sie zwei Minuten seine Hand gehalten, damit er nicht wieder umfällt? Ach kommen Sie, Chef. Das glaubt doch keiner.“ Jetzt hatte sie Blut geleckt und würde nicht wieder loslassen, bis er alles gestanden hatte. Er bedauerte jetzt schon alle Verdächtigen, die in Zukunft mit Nadeshda im Verhörraum sitzen würden.

„ _Er_ hat _meine_ Hand festgehalten, nicht anders herum.“ Jetzt musste er aber doch sein Mundwinkel zwingen nicht zu zucken. Nadeshda war verdammt nah dran die Erste zu sein, die es hörte.

„Frau Haller hat erzählt, dass sie gestern Morgen gemeinsam eine Einsatzbesprechung im Übungsraum für die Pathologiestudenten gemacht haben und danach hat der Professor statt Wagner Puccini gehört. Puccini.“

Thiel seufzte. Na ja, wenn Boerne Puccini gehört hatte, dann war ja wohl nichts mehr zu leugnen. Er rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte echt keine Ahnung, warum das jetzt ausgerechnet verräterisch war, er kannte nichts von Puccini. War der besonders romantisch, oder was?

„Mann Nadeshda, könnense nicht einfach mal gut sein lassen.“

„Nö. Es sei denn Sie geben es endlich zu. Na los, nur Mut. Ich habe kein Aufnahmegerät laufen und halte dicht, versprochen.“

Er gab sich geschlagen. Musste ja eh irgendwann sein.

„Na ja, okay, ja wir sind ... also ... na, was Sie gesagt haben.“ Thiel versuchte in seinen Unterlagen irgendetwas zu finden, dass er als wichtig genug einstufen konnte, um eine Suche danach zu rechtfertigen.

„Na sehen Sie. Hat doch gar nicht wehgetan. Wollen Sie sich noch einen Lolli oder ein Plastikspielzeug aussuchen?“

Thiel hätte ihr fast den Finger gezeigt.

„Ha ha.“

„Glückwunsch.“ Diesmal klang Nadeshdas Stimme ehrlich und ernst und sie lehnte sich noch ein bisschen weiter vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann schlenderte sie davon, um sich an ihre Arbeit zu machen.

Puh, na ja, das war ja erst der Anfang und Nadeshda war sicherlich ihnen beiden gegenüber sehr positiv eingestellt. Das würde sicher nicht immer so sein. Er würde Boerne Bescheid sagen müssen. Sein Handy war noch in seiner Jacke und er schickte eine schnelle SMS.

_Nadeshda weiß Bescheid._

Er setzte sich hin und versuchte vergeblich sich auf das Einsatzprotokoll zu konzentrieren, das er schreiben sollte.

Eine Minute später kam die Antwort.

 _Ich weiß. Der Gnom hat geplappert. Ich hab sie zur Strafe ins Kühlfach geschoben_.

Thiels Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben.

_Ach, und woher wusste Frau Haller davon?_

Diesmal dauerte es zwei Minuten bis die Antwort kam.

_Habe möglicherweise eine unvorsichtige Bemerkung gemacht. Böse?_

Thiel musste jetzt doch lächeln.

 _Gar nicht. Ich werd morgen früh gleich mit Vaddern reden_.

Der Rest des Tages war sowas von lang. Irgendwann gegen elf hatte Thiel schon das Gefühl, er wäre seit Tagen dabei das Einsatzprotokoll zu tippen. Zum Glück hatten er und Boerne sich um eins in der Kantine verabredet und das gemeinsame Essen lockerte den Tag etwas auf.

Abends gab es dann nur noch eine Kleinigkeit und sie saßen gemeinsam auf der Couch, um die weitere Vorgehensweise zu besprechen. Nadeshda und Frau Haller wussten also jetzt schon Bescheid. Thiel würde Morgen früh gleich bei seinem Vater vorbeifahren und dann am Montag würde er mit dem Polizeichef sprechen müssen. Boerne wollte seine Schwester nur anrufen. Das musste genügen.

Der Sex danach war so schön wie ein warmer Sommerregen. Facettenreich wie ein guter Wein. Hände strichen wie warme Sonnenstrahlen über Thiels Körper und er ließ sich fallen. Die Welt außerhalb existierte nicht mehr. Sie lebten in einer Hülle aus Händen, die über sanfte Haut strichen und dem Atem aus ihren Mündern. Thiel genoss jede Sekunde, in der Boerne sich ihm hingab und als er den letzten Atemzug vor dem Höhepunkt nahm, sammelten sich die Buchstaben von Boernes Namen schon in seiner Lunge. Er atmete sie aus und wünschte sich, dass er diesen perfekten Moment nie würde verlassen müssen.

In dieser Nacht schlief er so fest und sicher wie schon lange nicht mehr, wissend dass er am nächsten Morgen genauso wenig allein sein würde wie alle darauffolgenden Tage.

XXX

Nach dem Duschen am nächsten Morgen stieg er dann jedoch etwas brummelig und ohne Frühstück auf sein Fahrrad und radelte zu seinem Vater. Boerne war nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen, indem er angemerkt hatte, dass sein Vater als alter Hippie ja bestimmt auch schon Erfahrungen mit gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe gemacht hatte und sicher die Neuigkeit ohne Probleme akzeptieren würde. Da hatte Thiels Kopf wieder ein paar Minuten geklingelt, weil er das nicht so genau wissen wollte und er hatte sich hastig von Boerne verabschiedet und auf einen Kuss verzichtet. Die direkte Art von Boerne musste er echt noch besser handhaben lernen.

Fünfzehn Minuten später schloss er sein Fahrrad bei Herbert vor dem Haus ab.

„Moin Vaddern.“ Thiel trat sich die Schuhe auf der Matte ab.

„Mensch Junge, was machst du denn hier?“ Herbert hatte die Tür nur ein Stückchen geöffnet und schien auch nicht willens zu sein ihn hereinzulassen. Thiels Laune verschlechterte sich nochmal rapide.

„Joah, danke der Nachfrage. Mir geht’s gut und dir so?“ Na gut, vielleicht übertrieb er ein wenig mit dem Sarkasmus, aber trotzdem konnte sein Vater sich doch ein Mal freuen, wenn er vorbei kam.

„Mann Vaddern, kann ich nicht mal bei dir vorbeischauen.“

„Kannste schon, machste aber nie.“ Daher wehte der Wind.

„Lässte mich jetzt mal rein, oder was?“

„Äh...“ Herbert zögerte.

„Biste nicht allein?“

„Nee.“

„Na dann passt’s ja. Ich muss nämlich eigentlich auch mit euch beiden reden.“ Hoffentlich nicht gleichzeitig, das würde er nicht ertragen.

„Ach.“

„Ja, was is‘, kann ich reinkommen?“ Das heute aber auch alle so stur sein mussten.

„Njoah, dann komm ma‘ rein. Willst’n Kaffee?“

„Mh-hm.“ Oder vielleicht gleich einen Wodka.

Thiel setzte sich an den Küchentisch, der vollgestellt war mit den Resten des Abendessens von gestern, einer Teekanne mit Stövchen, Tabak und Blättchen, einem heilen und zwei kaputten Kugelschreibern, drei abgebrannten Streichhölzern auf einer Untertasse und Krümeln von Brot oder Kuchen. Er wischte mit einem Stück Zeitung einen kleinen Bereich frei und stellte seine Kaffeetasse vor sich ab.

„So, und was ist jetzt so wichtig, dass du zu dieser Zeit bei mir auftauchst?“ Herbert rollte sich eine Zigarette.

„Ja, äh, also ...“Jetzt war es doch schwerer als gedacht. Es entstand eine kurze Pause in der beide sich einfach nur fragend ansahen.

„Na los, jetzt sach schon, sonst kann ich auch wieder ins Bett gehen.“

„Ja-a, ich mach‘ ja. Ist nicht so ganz einfach.“ Thiel fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Also, ich hab‘ ... also ich bin wieder in einer Beziehung.“ Geschafft. Na ja, zumindest halb.

„Ach.“ Herbert schaute zwar überrascht, aber nicht unangenehm überrascht. „Ja, das is‘ doch schön. Mensch Junge, dass ich das noch mal zu hören kriegen würde hätt‘ ich ja nicht gedacht. Gratuliere. Und? Wann stellste sie uns vor? Oder ist dir dat zu peinlich?“

„Nee ... also ... nee ... na ja, ihr kennt euch schon.“ Jetzt kam der wirklich schwierige Teil.

„Ach?“

„Ja, äh ... na ja du weißt ja wie das ist mit der Liebe ...“ Thiels Vater schaute ihn etwas schräg an. Wer wusste schon wie das mit der Liebe so war?

„Na ja, man kann sich das halt nicht immer so aussuchen wann’s einen so trifft ... und wie.“  
Jetzt merkte sein Vater doch auf, wahrscheinlich kam ihm das Rumgedruckse langsam verdächtig vor.

„Hm.“ Na super, das half ihm ja nun mal überhaupt nicht weiter.

„Na ja, also, was ich sagen will ...“ Thiel kam wieder ins Stocken. Mann, das lief aber gar nicht rund hier.

Sein Vater schaute ihn nur ganz ruhig an und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Na, ist halt keine Frau.“ Thiel sagte den Satz fast ein wenig wütend. Mann, wieso musste sein Vater ihn auch so zappeln lassen? Der wusste doch bestimmt schon Bescheid. Es war doch wohl offensichtlich, dass es in Thiels Leben seit Jahren schon niemanden mehr gegeben hatte, der ihm nahe stand ... außer Boerne eben.

„Is‘ doch okay. Is‘ ja nix wofür man sich schämen muss.“ Herbert lehnte sich ganz entspannt zurück.

Thiel schaute seinen Vater an. Und der nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Thiel schnaubte lachend durch die Nase. Na ja, das war sicherlich Ansichtssache. Nicht dass er sich für Boerne schämte. Nein, eigentlich war er stolz. Stolz auf sie beide. Er schaute wieder hoch von der Streichholzschachtel, die er fast zerlegt hatte.

„Ja, hast ja recht. Is halt nur noch nicht so ganz einfach darüber zu reden. Muss ich mich auch erst mal dran gewöhnen.“

Herbert nickte zustimmend und dann lächelten sie sich beide tatsächlich mal an, was ja in ihrer Vater-Sohn-Kiste auch eine Seltenheit war.

„Und? Wer isses jetzt?“

„Machst du Witze?“ Thiel schaute seinen Vater ungläubig an. Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich gegenseitig ins Gesicht, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Herberts Gesicht und Thiel musste grinsend wegschauen. Der Gedanke daran, dass er hier saß wie ein Teenager und seinem Vater erklären musste, dass er sich ausgerechnet in den arroganten Schnösel von der Rechtsmedizin verguckt hatte, zählte auch nicht gerade zu den Höhepunkten in seinem Leben.

„Na ja, man kann es sich wohl tatsächlich nicht aussuchen“, meinte Herbert seufzend. In dem Moment kamen Schritte die Treppe herunter und die Staatsanwältin erschien im Bademantel und mit verstrubbelten Haaren, die allerdings nur vage von ihrer normalen Frisur zu unterscheiden waren.

„Ah, guten Morgen Herr Hauptkommissar.“ Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Diese überförmliche Anrede klang immer als würde sie sich über ihn lustig machen. „Schon so früh unterwegs.“

„Also erstmal isses schon halb zehn, ja? Und außerdem war’s wichtig.“ Jetzt würde er auch noch der Staatsanwältin erzählen müssen, dass er und Boerne mehr als nur Kollegen waren. Er hatte ja gehofft, dass sein Vater das übernehmen könnte. Na ja, noch schlimmer würde das Gespräch am Montag auf dem Präsidium mit dem Polizeichef werden. Da graute ihm schon etwas vor.

Frau Klemm schaute ihn und dann Herbert mit fragender Miene an. Und als keiner der beiden irgendwelche Anstalten machte zur Klärung der Sache beizutragen, nahm sie sich erstmal einen Kaffee.

„So, Thiel, was ist jetzt? Dann mal raus damit, wenn es so wichtig war.“

Thiel schaute noch einmal zu seinem Vater rüber, als ob er auf Verstärkung hoffte, aber da kam nichts.

„Hm ja, also ich ... also der Professor Boerne und ich ... wir sind jetzt sozusagen ... na ja, halt miteinander so ... na, zusammen halt eben.“ Gut, es war schneller gegangen als eben noch, aber doch immer noch extrem unelegant. Da würde er noch dran arbeiten müssen.

„Aha.“ Frau Klemm schaute erst ihn und dann seinen Vater an, als ob sie noch Bestätigung von zweiter Seite brauchte. „Und? Wollen Sie mitfrühstücken?“

Und damit war die Sache gegessen. Sozusagen.

 

*Erstmal das Ende*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist eigentlich Ende, aber wer möchte, der kann noch den Epilog lesen. Der ist allerdings aus Schokolade. Süß und herzerwärmend aber definitiv schlecht für die Zähne ...


	8. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahne auf heißer Schokolade. Kann man, muss aber nicht ...

Am Donnerstagabend kam Thiel erst spät nach Hause. Der Tag auf der Arbeit war länger geworden als gedacht, weil die Staatsanwältin furchtbar viele Fragen auf der Nachbesprechung zum Fall Brahmann gehabt hatte, die man sich auch hätte sparen können. Fand Thiel zumindest. Als er die Treppe hochging sah er, dass seine Wohnungstür weit offen stand - ebenso wie die von Boerne - und sich dazwischen diverse Haushaltgegenstände, eine Stehlampe, Kisten und oben drauf sein Bettzeug stapelten. Zunächst war er verwirrt, aber dann schlitterte ihm Boerne auf dem glatten Boden praktisch entgegen.

„Äh, was’n hier los?“

„Frank, ich hab jetzt meine Schränke ausgemistet und Platz für deine Sachen gemacht. Im Badezimmer kannst du das untere Fach des Badezimmerschranks benutzen. Ich dachte das wäre sicher praktischer, wenn man deine Körpergröße so betrachtet.“ Thiel wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber Boerne mähte ihn nieder. „Also, ich bin bereit die St. Pauli Bettwäsche zuzulassen, ebenso wie deine Vliesdecke und den Wecker. Was mir nicht in die Wohnung kommt sind diese unmöglichen Flaggen und Banner mit Fußballsprüchen. Die musst du in den Keller bringen oder am Besten gleich entsorgen.“

Thiel stand immer noch etwas baff im Flur vor Boernes Wohnung, doch dann musste er grinsen. Mann, der war echt nicht zu stoppen. Hinter ihm kam Frau Reiter aus dem dritten Stock die Treppe herunter und grüßte etwas verwirrt, ob der sperrmüllartigen Aufbauten. Thiel grüßte zurück aber Boerne redete immer noch auf ihn ein.

„Ich schlafe in der Regel auf der rechten Seite des Bettes, aber ich wäre bereit da Kompromisse zu machen.“

„Schhhhh.“ Thiel schaute sich halb nach der Nachbarin um, die gerade ihre Post aus dem Briefkasten zog und er hätte schwören können, dass er ihre Ohren zucken sah. Na super, dann hätten sie auch gleich einen Aushang machen können.

Boerne schaute ebenfalls kurz zur Nachbarin hinüber, die jetzt so tat, als ob sie erstmal in Ruhe ihre Post einzeln durchschauen würde, obwohl die Hälfte davon bestimmt Werbescheiß war, den sie eh gleich ungeöffnet wegschmeißen würde.

„Komm, wir tragen deinen Kram rein und dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend, ja?“ Boerne nahm Thiels Hand und zog ihn sanft in Richtung Wohnungstür. Thiel ließ sich ziehen und eine Viertelstunde später hatten sie seine Bettwäsche auf Boernes Bett untergebracht und seine Haushaltsgeräte in der Küche verstaut. Er hatte sein Waschzeugs und Zahnbürste ja schon vor ein paar Tagen rübergeholt, ebenso wie ein paar wichtige Klamotten.

Einige Kisten stapelten sich noch unansehnlich im Wohnzimmer, aber die würden warten müssen. Und was sie mit dem ganzen anderen Kram machen sollten, da wollte er jetzt gerade gar nicht drüber nachdenken. Jetzt saßen sie erstmal gemütlich auf Boernes Sofa und der Fernseher lief auf irgendeinem Naturprogramm, das keine Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Thiel wollte sich total gerne an Boernes Schulter lehnen. Aber das war ja wohl irgendwie ... na ja, zu kitschig eben.

Doch dann rutschte Boerne ein wenig auf dem Sofa nach unten und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Er legte einen Arm um Boernes Schultern und schaltete auf den Animationsfilm im anderen Programm um. Der machte sowieso mehr Spaß als Garnelen der Tiefsee. Seine Hand fuhr an Boernes Oberarm auf und ab und er dachte, dass es echt Schlimmeres gab, als wenn die anderen Hausbewohner wussten, dass sie liebten und geliebt wurden.  

*Ende*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein brennend heißester Dank geht an cricri, die mit ihrem Betalesen diese Geschichte mit auf die Welt gebracht hat! Ohne Dich wäre die story wahrscheinlich ebenso im Entwässerungsgraben auf der Kuhweide verendet wie der Ansgar.
> 
> Und auch alles Liebe an CornChrunchie und Tjej, die mich immer wieder von der Seitenlinie aus angefeuert haben, auch wenn ich schon Wadenkrämpfe hatte und jetzt hör ich mal auf mit den ganzen Fußballmetaphern hier ...
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
